FNiA: Pizzeria Simulator
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Welcome to Freya's Anime Pizza Place, where family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at those *other* pizza places! With cutting-edge animatronic entertainers that will knock your kids' socks off, as well as customized pizza catering, no party is complete without Rockstar Freya and her gang! The true Five Nights at Anime Freddy: Horror Edition Sequel.
1. Night guard Introduction

"He-hey, hey! Congratulations on the new Night Watch job! I actually worked at that place before you, crazy huh? Just finishing my last few days in fact.

Anyway, I'm recording this message to help you get settled in on your first night, I know it can get quite overwhelming there, but you'll be fine! Things do tend to get a little "weird" at the night times, but there's nothing to worry about. The anime-tronics can get up to a bit of mischief at night, so be aware that the girls do tend to explore the place. They are put into some sort of "Night Mode", so they are limbered up for the shows in the day time... something like that.

But, anyway, the only real risk here, if any, is the fact that the girls here... uh, if they see you... will play a bit "rough". Now, that might sound good for some people *cough*, but with the heavy assets they have, you could imagine the discomfort... and death... uh, yeah. They don't tell you these things when you sign up, but hey! First day should be a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow.

Uh, remember! Check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight!"

 **TOP PRIORITY **  
**You must ABSOLUTELY NOT wake Lefty. She knows your ever sin and you will be plunged into the fires of absolution. To eternal suffering! There is no Mask, No door, Or No tool to keep her away when she awakes...she identifies you by your soul...something you cannot change, something you cannot hide.**


	2. Night 1: Welcome to Freya's

**_"Congratulations on completing your first day, however your job isn't over just yet. There's another aspect of your end of day routine, and that is inspecting and salvaging any animatronics found in the outside the backdoor. Things are found here quite often and while we aren't sure why, what we do know is that they can be used for parts. Which can mean a much needed revenue boost before starting your next day. Of course, as with everything else in this line of work, those benefits come with risks. The safest thing to do is to throw it back outside, but then you get no money for the salvage. Choose to keep it and you run the risk of certain negative consequences, namely death, should the item in question not be as docile as it first appeared. If you do decide to try to salvage it, then you must complete the maintenance checklist. During this testing phase check on the animatronic frequently, if you feel that it is coming unstable, use the taser provided to you. You can use it three times without damaging the hardware. Every use over three, however, will decrease the item's salvage value."_**

Kira's head began to fill with more questions that she knew would probably never be answered. Despite this increase in thought, she still watched Freya with undivided attention, vaguely thankful that she did not need to blink as much as most living people do. To her amazement, the metallic creature hadn't even twitched... yet.

"Don't you... dare," Kira hissed, using all of her willpower not to throw the tape recorder at Freya and run.

 _ **"Before you is an anime-tronic found in the back alley. We are unsure of its origins. It is your job to complete the maintenance checklist before claiming it as 'salvage.' Or, if you choose to, you can throw it back into the alley where you found it and forfeit payment. Please make your choice now."**_

Remembering Her boss' earlier instructions, Kira regrettably stood up, taser in hand. There was no way in hell she was going to let go of his only form of protection, nor could she take her eyes off of Freya, so she backed up until she literally ran into the door. With a groan, she realized that she had to look away for a second to find the correct button. Kira did just that, and when she turned back around, Freya did not seem to have moved.

 ** _"You have chosen to proceed with the maintenance checklist,"_** The pre-recorded message said as Kira returned to her seat.

 ** _"Remember, use your company-issued taser to return the anime-tronic to a neutral state if you feel that it's becoming unstable or aggressive. You can only use it three times before it begins to damage the anime-tronic and decrease its value._**

 ** _"Begin audio prompt in 3... 2... 1."_**

A grating sound that Kira couldn't quite identify issued from the tape player. She grimaced and clenched her teeth again, hand tightening around the taser. Any second, Freddy was going to spring to life, and Kira would have little time to defend herself.

However, to Kira's surprise, the audio prompt didn't actually seem to do anything. The anime-tronic remained where it was, silent and still.

 _ **"Document results,"**_ Her Boss instructed.

Hesitantly, Kira paused the tape and picked up the checklist, holding it up to his face- his poor eyesight was enhanced by the dull light from the lone bulb hanging over the table. After marking the appropriate section for a lack of reaction, Kira put the paper down and swore she caught one of Freya's head twitching. Not taking any chances, she held the taser in front of her and zapped the anime-tronic.

The electrical surge caused the bulb to go out, plunging the room into darkness and nearly causing Kira to lose any semblance of calm she had managed to collect over the past few minutes. To her relief, the bulb flickered back to life almost instantly, revealing that Freddy had indeed reverted back to its original, slumped position.

With a little sigh, Kira allowed the tape to play again. She repeated the process of listening to the audio prompt and recording results twice more. Freya moved again, but Kira did not feel the need to taser the creature just yet- she was morbidly curious as to whether the audio prompts were actually causing it to move. Of course, because of this inquisitiveness the next event was almost inevitable.

After the final audio prompt, Kira's gaze shifted to the paper yet again. Suddenly, she heard an all-too-familiar laugh emanating from across the table. Instantly on red-alert, she threw down the paper just in time to see Freya's eyes light up and its mouth open wide as it said in a Mangle-like, glitching voice:

"Hi." She said, "We're Molten Freya, the leading entertainers of the old pizzeria. And your name may be?"

"Kira." Kira replied, "I didn't realize that you would be waking up on an early night."

"Oh! That's just because Toy Chica woke me up."

Molten Freya widens her eyes and turns her head away. Apparently, Kira didn't know about what's been happening. Perhaps, she said the wrong thing at the wrong time. When she returns her gaze at Kira, she sees her tilted head in confusion.

And, out of the blue, Freya leans forward to brush her lips onto Kira's. Kira's eyes widen in surprise, and then slowly close as she gives in. Both Freya and Kira moan as their lips move against each other and tongues dance. Freya feels fireworks going off in her artificial heart. She blushes when she feels Kira sliding her hands down her chest and to the bottom of her t-shirt. She sits up and allows her new lover to pull her shirt up. She allows her head and arms to slide through the holes, letting Kira take it off of her completely.

Kira releases her kiss to see Freya wearing a black bra. What she could also see is the blonde's magnificent breasts that the bra is desperately keeping them in place. She could tell that they're firm but soft to the touch; yet also looking ached by the tightness.

By that, Kira is eager to put them out of their misery. She leans forward to lay kisses onto the side of Freya's neck, forcing her to moan. While she does this, she reaches to the claps of her bra. Using only one hand, she considers undoing Freya's bra as a challenge. She makes one gentle pull before she senses Freya's bra to loosen and fall off her chest. Finally, she looks down at Freya's full, round breasts that are capped with small but visible nipples surrounded by areoles that share the matter of Kira's. She almost feels envied by how lesser of a pair that Kira's are compared to Freya's. Yet, she couldn't help but smirk.

"Oo-la-la." She said, "Were you even trying to attract men with those?"

Freya giggles at her compliment. Usually, men do pay more attention to her because of them. Perhaps it's a man's key attraction towards women. Her heart skips a beat when she watches Kira leaning down and raises a finger to trace the areole that surrounds her left nipple. Kira watches Freya's lips squirm slightly as she traces circles around each nipple. When she knows she couldn't take it anymore, she leans forward to lock her lips around her left nipple; while raising her hand to cup the right.

Freya sighs softly as she feels Kira sucking and twirling her tongue around her sensitive bud. Same goes for the pirate's hand massaging her right breast with utmost care. Kira slowly switch breasts as she does the same treatment to her right nipple. Freya raises a hand to run her fingers through Kira's hair, telling her to keep giving the best-feeling moment she ever had.

Freya sighs as she closes her eyes tightly. She opens one eye slightly to watch Kira tracing her tongue around one of her rose-soft areoles. However, it's Kira's hand rubbing the outer walls of her entrance that's making her mind squirm with excitement. She's has to hand it to her; Kira knows her stuff. Kira opens her eyes to look up into Freya's. She then looks down at her fingers teasing her lover before she looks back at her. Freya leans forward to kiss onto her lips as if she's starving.

And with that, Kira escapes their kiss and, while looking directly into Freya's eyes, she slides her two fingers into her. She instantly feels the inner walls inside her separate by her finger tips. She watches Freya's bitten bottom lip and tighten eyelids before she leans down to suck her left nipple.

For some reason, Freya feels surprised despite the pleasurable burning inside her body. She had no idea Kira was this good at playing with other females. And this is her first time!

Suddenly, she feels Kira's fingers sliding in and out a bit quicker than before. Kira feels her lover using her only hand to grab her by her breasts, knowing that she's hitting exactly where Freya wants her to. So, she keeps going, repeatedly going through Freya's sweet passage.

With her breasts being cupped and massaged by Freya's only hand, Kira suddenly gets the idea that she's trying to return the favor. She leans her head away from Freya as she watches her pant and squirm.

She smiles; Freya has been the sexiest girl she ever met, but never was she able to see what is happening now. She didn't know why, but she has always has had some sort of attraction towards any verison of Freya. She always secret admire her, adore her. Now, she is actually making her pirate feel exactly how much she meant to her. While staring at Freya's body language and hearing her pants and moans, Kira smiles. It's worth giving her every thought.

Slowly, she slides her breasts against Freya's while she faces her nose-to-nose. She watches Freya open her eyes and sees her smile. With her other hand, she guides Foxy's only hand between their bodies. Something in Kira's chest trembles when she feels her pirate's fingers crawl closer and closer to her moist place.

When they finally reached her, Freya couldn't hesitate. She slowly slides her finger tips into Kira's entrance, forcing Kira to kiss her neck. Grinning, Freya begins to meet Kira's pace as they start to pleasure each other. The animationic hisses as Kira's lips feel like they're kissing deeper and deeper into her one sensitive area. The area between her neck and her right shoulder, which she didn't even knew that could happen.

Both of the animetronics continue to move their fingers inside each other until they both pant and moan by approaching sensations. They both lock their lips just in time for their lower bodies to thrust against each other's hands. And as soon as this happens, they both speed up their caressing inside each other. They scream against each other's throats as their bodies shaken by waves of their pleasurable climax.

* * *

 **Six AM**

Kira opens her eyes; she sits up to scan the office. Her security tablet lies straight and neat on the desk. The tiled floor is polished and cleaned like nothing happened. It almost feels like a dream when she had sex with Molten Freya. That is when he sees an envelope taped to the office window. He leans to the window and takes the envelope off. He uses a claw to cut it open and pulls out a pink letter that was folded in it.

 _"Talon, you were amazing! Have I ever told you that what happened my first time? And you are also the only one I would have sex with forever. I love you with all my artificial heart_ _, Molten Freya_

 _P.S. Whenever you want to 'play' with me again, turn off all the lights in your office. We go rough in the dark."_

Kira couldn't help but smirk to the idea. Sounds like a plan for tomorrow night! She takes the letter with her and walks out of her office and out of the pizzeria. However, not before she takes one last glance at the sleeping Freya in the vent and smiles. She opens the door and walks down the sidewalk nearby the pizzeria. Even if it's six AM, Kira would have to hurry back home before anyone could see her and… you know… what it's worth, she's going to be spending the entire day thinking about Freya and what she would have in store her on the future nights.


	3. Cutscene: Midnight Motorist

The rain hit the windshield, the popping sound of the impact and that of tires traveling through the puddles on the paved road were the only sounds to be heard on this desolate highway, no lights and no other cars, not even animals, it was the only peace Michael could find in his life. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white as he did, he focused on the dimly lit road ahead of him, he needed to check somethings before he got home to them.

He let his foot loosen on the gas peddle as he began to turn the wheel towards an exit on the side of the road, the parking lot already full even at this time of night, which was no surprise to Michael. The man pulled up near the front of the building, the neon orange lights shinning on his car and his pale skin, a familiar glow he did not miss nor, did he hate, he just needed to check in.

Michael reached over and pressed the button to release the seatbelt from the buckle, letting him reach over to the door handle and open it, soon after stepping out from the purple vehicle and letting the heavy rain run down his pale cheeks. He began to approach someone familiar, his shoes causing a squishing noise as he walked through the puddles and on the wet pavement, but he just focused on his ex co-worker.

"Michael," Began the man, sighing heavily and shaking his head as he looked at the man. "You already know the drill, I can't let you in here."

"I'm well aware, I just wanted to see if you were still up and running." Stated Michael, earning a tired look from his ex co-worker. "I like to keep tabs on things, makes me feel comfortable. I'll take my leave now and leave you to have a peaceful night."

"Goodnight Mr. Schmidt, see you again soon." Muttered the co-worker, rolling his eyes as he watched the older man walk back to his car and drive off into the night, he always knew William was odd, but it was starting to get on his nerves.

Michael seemed content with his nightly check up on his old place of employment, he needed to know of everything all the time, it was necessary. He kept his eyes on the dark road ahead, he knew it would only take a few more minutes to arrive home, then he could finally sleep after the long day he had at the restaurant. He already had trouble with his two kids, more than twenty was almost pure insanity, especially since he had to put up with it every day.

He slowed his car down as he pulled into the driveway of his home, the small house seeming large on the outside but was in fact a quaint and snug space on the inside, it was a good thing only three of them lived there. He turned his keys from the ignition and pulled them out, stuffing them in his pocket as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, the rain once again splashing his cheeks. Michael slammed the door shut and locked it, making his way up to the front door.

He stood there for a moment, inhaling deeply before letting his hand grip the golden door knob and turn it, pushing the door open and entering the warm, dry space that was his home. Everything was tidy as when he left, which he did want and had told his wife when he left, now he just had to check on Marylin.

His wife had taken a liking to the arm chair in the front room, watching the television intently as Michael walked by her wife, the one who was well behaved for once.

"Michael leave her alone." Mary said, not bothering to look away from the show she was so engaged in. "She had a rough day today, give her a break."

Michael nodded, though his wife could not see him, it was his simple gesture of acknowledging her words which he only took into slight consideration. He kissed his wife on lips turning to the end of the hall where Michael's room was, which had its door shut and had already begun to irritate William.

Michael stood in front of the door and knocked on it. "Marylin, I told you to keep your door open, unlock it right now."  
He waited a moment, waited for her son to approach the door and unlock it so he could let his father in. "Marylin Schmidt, open the door right now!"

"Honey give her a break." Mary Said, Michael simply ignored this and continued to bang on Marylin's door, raising his voice again and again.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Shouted Michael, huffing angrily as he received no further reply from his youngest daughter, to which he turned around and headed the front door, leaving his wife to sigh heavily at how quick to anger her husband was, but she didn't understand how frustrating it was to care for Marylin and deal with obsessions, to deal with the things she was not supposed to see.

"Marylin Schmidt!" Shouted Michael, his shoes sinking in the mud with every step he took around the house, the thunder clashing and the lighting illuminating the dark, stormy sky above, right along with the soaked ground Michael walked on. He turned the corner to the back of the house, stopping dead in his tracks as he looked at his discovery.

Marylin's bedroom window has been shattered, jagged pieces of glass having little stains of wet blood on the tips which Michael assumed was Marylin's. There was broken glass on the muddy ground, and from there were footprints in the ground, child sized and most likely Marylin's. Why did he insist on making things so difficult?

"She's gone to that place again." Sneered Michael, the obvious disgust in his voice as he gazed at the footprints, lightening illuminating his pale, anger twisted face. "She'll be sorry when he gets back."


	4. Night 2: Old Lover's Return

_**"Before you is an anime-tronic found in the back alley. We are unsure of its origins. It is your job to complete the maintenance checklist before claiming it as 'salvage.' Or, if you choose to, you can throw it back into the alley where you found it and forfeit payment. Please make your choice now."**_

Kira regrettably stood up, taser in hand. There was no way in hell she was going to let go of his only form of protection, nor could she take her eyes off of Mike, so she backed up until she literally ran into the door. With a groan, she realized that she had to look away for a second to find the correct button. Kira did just that, and when she turned back around, Mike did not seem to have moved.

 ** _"You have chosen to proceed with the maintenance checklist,"_** The pre-recorded message said as Kira returned to her seat.

 ** _"Remember, use your company-issued taser to return the anime-tronic to a neutral state if you feel that it's becoming unstable or aggressive. You can only use it three times before it begins to damage the anime-tronic and decrease its value._**

 ** _"Begin audio prompt in 3... 2... 1."_**

A grating sound that Kira couldn't quite identify issued from the tape player. She grimaced and clenched her teeth again, hand tightening around the taser. Any second, Mike was going to spring to life, and Kira would have little time to defend herself.

However, to Kira's surprise, the audio prompt didn't actually seem to do anything. The animatronic remained where it was, silent and still.

 _ **"Document results,"**_ Her Boss instructed.

Hesitantly, Kira paused the tape and picked up the checklist, after marking the appropriate section for a lack of reaction, Kira put the paper down and swore she caught Mike's head twitching. Not taking any chances, she held the taser in front of him and zapped the animatronic.

The electrical surge caused the bulb to go out, plunging the room into darkness and nearly causing Kira to lose any semblance of calm she had managed to collect over the past few minutes. To her relief, the bulb flickered back to life almost instantly, revealing that Mike had indeed reverted back to its original, slumped position.

With a little sigh, Kira allowed the tape to play again. She repeated the process of listening to the audio prompt and recording results twice more. Mike moved again, but Kira did not feel the need to taser the creature just yet- she was morbidly curious as to whether the audio prompts were actually causing it to move. Of course, because of this inquisitiveness the next event was almost inevitable.

After the final audio prompt, Kira's gaze shifted to the paper yet again. Suddenly, she heard an all-too-familiar laugh emanating from across the table. Instantly on red-alert, she threw down the paper just in time to see Mike's eyes light up and its mouth open wide as it said in a glitching voice:

"Hello Kira." He said, "You may not recognize me at first, but I assure you, it's still me."

"Go to hell !" Kira calls over her shoulder as she slams the door shut.

"I… I wish things could be different."

Kira's shoulders shake with sobs as she sinks down to her knees.


	5. Cutscene: Fruity Maze

**Notes: My favorite mini game in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator was the Fruity Maze Mini game. Since it's based on Susie/Chica's death from The Fourth Closet.**

* * *

"Mrs. Blythe, we're almost home." The cheerful voice came from the young girl walking down the streets. It was getting dark and not too many people were out. In fact, the street lights started to flicker on.

Bark.

A fuzzy yellow head hardly bigger then the girl's fist popped out of the white box she held. It looked up at her with round eyes. It looked at her face, and then to her shoulder. The girl's curly hair the same golden shade as the dog's was bundled up in two pig tails and fluttered over her shoulders ins the wind. A clumsy paw came out to tap at the loose hairs. The girl giggled and dipped her head to coo at the dog, her baby blue eyes now concentrated more on the dog than where her little black shoes took her. "Mrs. Blythe! That's my hair!"

The dog barked again. Confident, it raised both paws out and started to play with her silky white bow tie. The girl giggled again. "Mommy and Daddy are going to love you!"

Then, the horrible shriek of a car tailed by its booming horn sounded so close to her ear, the girl screamed and dropped the box. The car whisked past her, just inches from her ear. Too terrified to take in her surroundings, she stood frozen on the side of the road. Then, teary-eyed, she shook herself and looked around. "Mrs. Blythe? Mrs. Blythe! Where are you?" She picked up the dirty white box, but the dog was not there.

Wimping…

The girl's gaze snapped to the left. The ball of sunshine was in the road, trembling and crying. His little legs were splayed under him. Blood, dark and haunting, glinted under the meager yellow streetlamps. "Mrs. Blythe!" She cried and darted forward. Her foot stepped in a dark streak of liquid and her hands outstretched. She screwed shut her eyes as the sudden light of an exploding star tore through her vision. A hand, large and fuzzy, grabbed her by the nape of her neck and yanked her back. Her scream was drowned out by the roar of a car.

As the vehicle stormed off, the fuzzy hand repositioned itself onto her shoulder. She choked, her streaming eyes staring through the mutilated thing on the road. Then, the owner of the hand leaned forward so that his presence, his giant fuzzy body, was the only thing her numb mind could process. "He's not really dead…"

"He's over here," the girl stated, her voice oddly calm and hollow.

"Follow me…" The hand slipped off her shoulder.

As the presence started to leave her, she spun around and grabbed the hand with both of her own. Trembling, she looked up at the entity. The giant golden rabbit stared down at her. The big purple bow around her neck and the large black buttons going down her chest shone in the dim light. She recognized this large, fuzzy face immediately, even as her details faded in the night. Bonnie. But… but Bonnie was green and shiny with a red bowtie. Still, there was something about this big, fat, fuzzy creature she had to trust. Even if the fur in her fingers were quite worn and her eyes were large and dark, and her muddy paws looked odd, she trusted her. She liked the shiny green Bonnie, but this bunny was yellow and fuzzy–just like Mrs. Blythe.

The rabbit walked down the street without a word, going back in the direction in which she came. The siren call of the town's most magical place, Freddy Fazbear's, had died. Now the place was dark. Still, shock and despair and the desperate need of an adult to guide her caused her to cling to the bunny she loved very dearly. Even as the bunny's large footsteps missed the front door and walked deliberately around the building, the girl did not pause to question the bunny's actions.


	6. Mike & Molten Freya

Mike clawed his way through another vent, trailing an etched line in the left wall with his spiked arm as he progressed to mark his progress. Noticing that it was becoming blunt again, he walked over to a rusty metal table in the next room and began to sharpen the bone against its dull grey corner. He soon noticed a collection of voices bickering against each other as they slithered through a vent behind him. Oddly enough, the withered rabbit hadn't fully encountered any other inhabitants of the maze yet, so he decided to stick around.

* * *

"HEY B-B-BON-BON!" shrieked one of the voices, silencing all the others. "TH-TH-THAT LOOKS LIKE YOOOU!" Toy Bonnie sighed with a twisted mechanical screech. She would've responded harshly, but her voice box was left behind in the restaurant they had all escaped almost half a century ago, so she could do nothing but produce garbled screams with whatever voice she had left. Toy Chica, however, still had a perfectly functioning voice box, and did not hesitate to reprimand Freya's.

"Would you please stop screaming?" she begged, the malice in her voice clear as Freddy's hollering. She used to be the calmest of the group back at , having her occasional outbreaks like everyone does, sure, but she was content. But now, after such a long time of torture and mistreatment, she had grown bitter and gained a hatred for most other people.

"Can't you talk like a normal person with a normal voice for once? Or was your artificial intelligence built by a drunk bastard who was dropped as a child and had all his tendons punctured and snapped?"

"Sorry…" Freya whimpered.

"Realistically, it pretty much was." chimed in Mangle, who usually only talked to alert the others of an oncoming witness or to keep everyone sane, so this was a rare occurrence. "That Mr. Schmidt was a complete nutcase."

"Haha, yes...he was a delinquent, wasn't he?" Toy Bonnie chuckled. "Heartless shithead. Left us all to rot and suffer in that cold little place, didn't even care about our pain. Didn't even care about his mother either."

"Well, she was a bitc–" Mangle was immediately cut off as the entire amalgamation of all of them was yanked out of the vent by a bony claw. There was a combination of mechanical wails and metallic scratching as they were snatched away and tossed onto the floor. All eyes made contact with the dead eyes of their new enemy, a tall rotting rabbit animatronic with cracked bones that stood out like spotlights.

"What the fuck did you say about Mari?"

"...Mike?" Toy Chica rasped, taking control of the body from Freya and reeling away like an alarmed cat. "Is that you, Mike? It's been such a long time." Mike chuckled quietly, his voice deep and scratchy. He seemed to have calmed down after hearing Bonnie's voice.

"My name is Glitterstrap." he proudly claimed. "But yes, if you were to refer to my past human self, I would be Mike Schmidt, former nighguard of Freddy's Anime Pizzeria."

"Oh, come off it, scumbag." Toy Chica snarled, their segmented Freya mask shifting angrily. "I can't believe you're so proud of yourself after all the blood you've put on your own hands. And look at you! You look like a moldy skeleton prop from a science class." She wasn't holding back any punches.

"Careful now." Mike grabbed a small rectangular object and pointed it at the mass of wires, causing it to tremble and run towards the wall. Upon seeing this, Mike burst into hysterics.

"Holy shit! You truly thought that was a real controlled shock device! For God's sake, it's just a television remote. Pathetic." Toy Chica was furious at this point.

"You're a fucking coward, Mike."

"Am I the coward? You're the one who was scared of a remote."

"Asswipe."

"Oh, I'm so proud of my little bots. They're using big offensive real-people words! Tell me, did you find those on the internet or did you pick them up while hiding inside one of your skinsuits? Either way, it's a hilarious attempt at becoming more human-like. Keep it up, I'm entertained." Now the others began to join in on the fight.

"ALRIGHT, OLD MAN! " shouted Freya, taking back control of the body and crawling back towards Mike. "YOU BETTER Q-QUIT IT OR THERE'LL BE CONSEQUENCES! " She punctuated her threat with a high-pitched laugh. This did little to scare Mike, who calmly punched and shattered the creature's glowing eye, causing it to react in pain and shock once again. Mike chuckled loudly.

Toy Chica, wanting nothing more than to rip Mike apart right now, was about to lunge at him before Mangle took control and stopped her. They began to communicate with each other, thoughts, feelings, and speech travelling through each others wires and brains.

 _"You need to calm down. Mike is obviously much more powerful and honestly intelligent than any of us right now."_

 _"HEYYY! WE HAVEN'T DONE THIS IN A WHILE!"_ screamed Freya, who was overly loud but still correct. _"WHY ARE WE DOING IT ANYWAY?!"_

 _"Are you mad, fox?"_ shouted Toy Chica, ignoring Freddy's question. _"This is the one man who let Spring Bonnie kill them...who put us through all that TORTURE...standing right in front of us! I can't let this moment pass! I need revenge! I need him to suffer."_

 _"Chica…"_ Mangle said, now having a more melancholy tone. _"I understand, Chica. We all understand. You're just very shocked and frustrated right now, I can tell—"_

 _"Don't you remember?"_ Toy Chica asked, suddenly more soft-spoken than before. _"How he let that bitch kill all of us? Did you not go through that? Did you not experience that?"_

Mangle was unsure on how to respond.

" _Well, answer me!"_ Toy Chica screamed, her tone raising once more. _"Give me a straight fucking answer! In fact, give me one reason why I shouldn't tear this man LIMB FROM LIMB!"_ She was close to sobbing now, if she could even technically do that without tear ducts.

 _"L-look! He's over there, he's distracted!"_ She pointed a single rusty finger towards Mike, who had grown bored of the trash pile since it had stopped talking and continued to sharpen his bone.

 _"Don't do it, Chica. You will kill all of us. You hear me? You. Will. Kill. Us."_ Mangle followed her threat with a deep growl, being careful not to do it with their physical voice box.

 _"There is no point in living…"_ Toy Chica said, in a new monotonous and almost alien tone, as if she had forgotten how to speak for a while and just remembered, ...if we don't do this.

"Chica? Chica!"

Molten Freya lunged at Mike, one hand wrapping around his arm and the other clamping on the back of his head.

"Huh? What the hell are you doing?! Get off of me, idiots! You'll regret any harm you do to me!"

The mass of wires, not hesitating to attack, began to pound Mike's head into the corner of the table. Over and over it bashed his face into the dusty edge, hearing him howl in pain all the while, continuing to break him even when only bone was left. His glassy fake eyes had already tumbled out at this point, but Molten Freya destroyed his eye sockets as well.

"CHICA!" Mangle screeched. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE, CALM DOWN!" They took back control of the body and reeled back, slithering into the vent they had used to crawl in here, watching Mike silently.

Mike stumbled back onto his feet, rubbing the side of his head. Suddenly, he realised his new handicap, and staggered back towards the wall. Not long after, he began to shake with rage and scream hoarsely, trying to find the thing that did this to him. A loud wail echoed from somewhere in front of him.

Bonnie, unfortunately, just couldn't contain her laughter when she saw the fool. She quickly shut up as soon as Mike turned towards them, but the others were still angered either way.

"Sometimes it feels like I'm the only one who ever helps us." growled Mangle, who was slowly backing further into the vent.

Mike yelled and pounced into the vent, horribly startling Molten Freya. Acting on impulse, it grabbed Mike's bone spike and snapped it clean off before dashing away to the other end of the maze. Mike did nothing more than loudly grunt this time.

"That was a close one, Toy Chica. Don't ever do that again, you hear me?" Mangle snapped before turning around and crawling further into the vent.

Toy Chica didn't respond. She didn't do anything, for that matter.

"...Toy Chica?"

Still, no response.

"H-H-HEY TOY CHICA!" Freya screeched. "S-SOMEONE'S TRYING TO TA-TA-TA-TALK TO YOU! DON'T BE RUUUDE!"

She didn't even scold him this time. She whimpered a little, then some more, but no actual english.

"ARE...ARE YOU CRYING?" the bear asked, luckily not stuttering on any word somehow.

"...No." Toy Chica finally spoke. "...Robots can't cry. They don't have tear ducts. They're not human. I wasn't crying. What would I have to cry about? What, Mike? Why would I be sad for Mike? And I'm not crying over the broken eye either, if I was crying at all, which I was not—"

"I don't think those were sad tears." Mangle chuckled. Bonnie gave a scream of agreement.

"They weren't tears at all, idiot! I wasn't crying! It's completely illogical that I would be crying! I have nothing to feel emotion over. Robots don't feel emotion. Robots don't feel anything! Get off my back!"

"Alright Chica, if you say so. Robots don't cry."

"You're damn right they don't. Now let's go, and never mention this again. We must focus our attention on leaving this place." Molten Freya slipped out of the vent and into another room with papers stuck all over the walls and a single chair of solitude sitting in the centre.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE TR-TR-TRYING TO GET TO THE CHILDREN!" Freya exclaimed.

"No, you moron!" Toy Chica hissed. "We are not trying to get to the children! That is not what we're doing!"

What must've been a child ran through the room next to them, giggling and squealing as it dashed around. Something about it was too tempting to resist. Something was drawing them towards it.

"But…" Toy Chica loudly muttered, "…I suppose if that child got in here, he must know where the exit is. Yes...he'll know. We have to go after him, of course!"

"HA HA!" Freya laughed. "MY IDEA!"

"Shut up!"

Then it was all silent, except for the cries of children, a few surrounding footsteps, and a very noisy printer. The amalgamation slithered into the next vent, beginning their new search for freedom, and perhaps peace as well.


	7. Flashback: Circus Baby’s Funtime

Mike looks into the cameras. For five minutes, he's been trying to blow off some steam. He wasn't going to treated like crap while he was just doing his job. And when in a night after he had sex, too.

However, when he flips the camera to see Mangle's angry state, he almost feels sorry for Toy Chica taking her wrath. He mainly feels sorry for Chica for scaring her off like that. If her can apologize to her, he would.

Suddenly, he hears a tapping sound on the window. He growls in annoyance before he flips the light outside the room. And, what the light reveals, he sees a different animetronic.

The feminine model has a curved body, with slightly pale skin. She has red pigtails. Golden earrings pierced her artificial ears. Her green eyes shine by the light.

She seems to have done her blue slim eyebrows and added a hot-pink lip gloss. She wears a pair of red jester shoes, a red skirt, and a ruby red corset that keeps her large breasts pressed and kept together.

Circus Baby's eyes are filled with lust, that Mike could see. When she grinned, Mike could see a pair of small fangs in place of pearly-white teeth.

"Hey there, crocodile." She said, "Care to polish THIS priceless gem?"

"Very tempting." Mike replied with a smirk, "But, I'm going to have to refuse."

Baby raises an eyebrow, apparently not pleased with the answer. According to the other girls, Baby tends to be the most persistent. She turns around and lays her back against the door, staring onto her microphone.

"Really?" She asked, "At this place of banging pretty gals, what caused such attitude?"

"Well, I was having sweet time with Mangle." Mike answered, "Until Chica came in here and practically called me a furry."

Baby looks back at Mike, and then smirks.

"Huh. You don't look much of a furry. You look more like a scaley, if you ask me."

Mike chuckles a bit. Not exactly something to make him feel better, but he'll take it. He turns his head to her, and they share a glance.

"You mind letting me in." Baby asked, "If we're not fucking, we might as well be drinking."

Mike raises an eyebrow, confused. Baby giggles a bit, bends down, and picks up a couple of six-packs of beer. Mike raises his eyebrows in surprise when he sees them. The only response the clown gal makes is a sexy smile.

"I meant have a chat." She said.

Mike stares at her for a mere minute. He's never seen an animatronic carrying beer to someone. He soon decided that the building does have a bar. Who is he to judge? He rolls his eyes and pushes the red button, opening the magnetic door and letting Circus Baby in.

Baby steps in the office with a satisfied smile. She lays the beer onto his lap and sit on the desktop, crossing her slender legs.

"After all that stress, you apparently need some relievers." She said.

Mike smiles a bit. He reluctantly takes a beer and uses a finger to push up the can cap. After a hiss of the beer can opening, Mike opens his jaws to drink some of it. Baby watches as the muscles in his throat move as he swallows gulp-fills of beer. Mike looks down at it, licking his teeth.

"I didn't really expect beer to taste like this." He said.

"It's Angry Orchid." Baby replied.

Mike nods in approval. He takes another gulp-full before crushing the can and throw it in the trash can. He picks up the tablet and checks the Circus Gallery. Baby picks up another can and hands it to him, which he didn't refuse. Apparently, he didn't even know the taste of beer before. Which means that he doesn't know about its effects.

Baby smiles. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Mangle takes a minute to calm down on the stage. Chica is back at the bar area with Bonnie, probably too scared to be in the same room with her. She didn't know how it happened, but she released everything that she felt about Chica stealing her love life.

The moment she insulted her relationship with Mike and caused Mike to lock them both out was where she drew the line. When she looks up at the camera viewing her, she wonders what Mike's doing in his office.

* * *

Back in the office, Mike laughs with Baby after a few humorous conversations. A few cans litter around the chair and Mike's head constantly hangs at one direction then another. Baby didn't really think it was that easy to get someone drunk.

"Yeah. What do you think of this?" Mike said, "This looks good on a resume."

Baby raises an eyebrow. Mike turns to the tablet drunkenly and stares at the Circus Gallery camera.

"Uh… I didn't do much." He said, "I just stare into cameras and bang some girls all night long. So, can I get a job at your Chuck E Cheese?"

Baby laughs despite trying not to. Mike laughs with her soon after, accidentally dropping the tablet. Fortunately, Baby quickly caught it but continues laughing.

Mike lays a hand on his chest, attempting to catch his breath. He takes a minute to breathe before drinking another gulp-full of beer. He takes a glance at Foxy, who stares back at him with her golden eyes.

"Speaking of 'banging', do you feel like doing it for the rest of the night?" Baby asked.

Mike turns his head to her before he smirks drunkenly. Now that he looks at her, she does look quite sexy. And there is a toll for the job.

"I suppose some polishing of gold is in order." He answered as he wraps his claws together.

Baby responds with a lovely smile. She especially feels excited when Mike raises a hand, and motions one lone finger towards himself. She walks up to him, never leaving his gaze, only to look down at his one hand sliding up her leg. She was forced to sigh when he ends up sliding up the rim of her dress, and she takes a step closer to him, practically allowing him to slide it even further.

She leans forward towards him and starts to rub his crotch and stomach in circular motions. She occasionally massages his neck gently with her other hand.

Mike hisses in pleasure, feeling a growing sensation thanks to Baby's handwork. With him distracted, Baby pops the button of his jeans loose, and she opens the carriage area.

Only for his member to slowly emerge out of his crotch, surprising Baby with its length. Even without touching it, Baby could feel heat coming from his flesh. She looks up at him, smirking as she raises a hand. She reaches out for him, wraps her fingers around his hardened steel and slides her hand up to the tip. As she did, she could feel the intense pumping of blood going through steel and flesh.

Baby then slides her only hand up and down on him at a slow pace. Each time her hand reaches the tip, a part of Mike's body flinches. Baby then picks up her pace, sliding up and down at a somewhat quick pace.

Mike looks down at her, smiling and hissing in pleasure. All of this is apparently making her wet, thus making her a bit impatient. She leans forward to lick around the tip while she keeps pumping his member at a fast pace.

Before Mike could comprehend what's happening, he sees Baby sliding him into her mouth. It could barely fit through her lips as she tries to get it all the way to the back of her throat. Good thing she doesn't need oxygen or have a gag reflex. She lets her artificial saliva lubricate her mouth and Mike's member before she grabs him and bobs her head up and down slowly.

Her tight mouth feels a little too much for Mike to handle. Even in his drunken condition, he could keep his mind straight and keep himself from releasing his pleasure too soon. However, having Baby's tight mouth pulling him deeper and deeper down her throat is getting hard.

While bobbing her head, she reaches to her back to undo the clamps of her corset. She slowly slides the corset off her torso and lets it fall onto the floor. She makes one final suck on the tip before she leans back to let him see her. When Mike opens his eyes, they widen the moment he sees her.

"Dear God!" He thought.

Baby's slightly larger, firm breasts are revealed to Mike's eyes by the light. He's seen breasts before, but Baby's have red, erect nipples. Down her stomach, she appears to be built with tattoos of a star. When Baby notices Mike's shock, she smirks as she stands up and takes off her red shoes.

She slides her dress down shortly after and kicks them off her feet. She really doesn't wear a bra or panties, that Mike can see. She walks to the desk and sits onto the desktop. With a shiny grin, she spreads her legs apart, revealing her wet entrance.

"Come and fuck me, you drunken scoundrel." She said seductively.

Mike blushes for a moment. He then shook his head and shows a naughty grin. With him still hard, he gets off the chair before he slides off his jean jacket. As the jacket lands onto the floor, he walks up to her and grabs both of her legs. He pushes his pelvis just enough to let the tip touch the lips of Baby's entrance.

Baby hisses as she tries so hard to get him into her to no avail, and she's loving the Mike's teasing and drunken attitude. Mike grins at her desperation, and pushes right into her. Baby's gasp of surprise quickly turns into a small scream or pleasure the moment he hits her one sweet area.

* * *

Mangle steps down the hallway and reaches the office when she hears the sounds of loud banging and slight screams. And, to her shock, she sees Mike pounding into Baby. After when he said that he wouldn't have sex with ANY of them. It was then she turns to the trash can filled with crushed beer cans. She frowns as she turns to Baby despite her not paying attention to her.

"Getting him drunk." She thought, "You clever girl."

By then, she couldn't help but smirk. Despite seeing Baby being banged by her only lover, she does find it sexy. After all, she's not the only one who's having her first time. All she could do is watch; only because the magnetic door closed.

* * *

Mike couldn't help but speed up on pounding into Baby. He looks down to see Baby arching her back by each impact inside her. Her breasts repeatedly bounce and her insides grow hotter and hotter. He watches her raise her arms to clutch onto her breasts as soon as her panting turn into screams.

As long as he looks down at her, she looks like the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. And the pleasure they are currently having together feels like nothing he had ever felt before. Or perhaps that is his drunken side talking. Knowing that Baby is about to lose it, Mike grits his teeth as he pounds into her at an incredible speed.

Mike grabs Baby's hands and her fingers quickly clutch onto his knuckles in pleasurable response. He could merely see Baby slightly opening her green eyes in the loveliest of ways.

"Yes, Mike baby!" She yelled, "Pound my pussy! Cum for me!"

Mike's gritted teeth slips into a grin, eager to oblige. He continues to pound into her at the exact same speed and force. He growls when he feels intense heat rising up his body. He let's go of Baby's hands and then wraps his arms on her back. With a swift showcase of strength, he lifts Baby and continues to pound into her. Baby wraps her legs around his waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. Mike leans his head down to lick her breasts in circular motions.

Suddenly, Baby bites him in the left side of his neck. That, as his mind and body react, puts his increasing pleasure into overdrive. And apparently, Baby was releasing her own pleasure in such intensity as well.

"Come on, baby!" Baby moaned, "Cum for Me! And I will cum for you, Michael!"

That did it. Mike's body begins to release steam through his nostrils as he pounds into her entrance even faster. The only response Baby could give if biting into his neck, barely drawing blood. And then, at the same time, both Baby and Mike begin to experience their intense orgasms. Mike could feel Baby's entrance releasing wet fluid onto his member and all over his crotch.

Baby feels wet, molten seed shooting up into her entrance. She screams in pleasure because of this, wrapping her legs and arms around Mike so tight, she may be breaking some of his bones. Mike give a few strong, final thrusts before lying Baby onto the desktop.

Foxy could feel hot breaths over her face. She opens her eyes to see Talon trying to catch his breathe. She kisses him on his left cheek, and Talon nuzzles his head against hers. Both of their hearts beating pounding in their chests, the pair close each other's space in an exhausted sort of embrace.

"I… love you… Mike." Baby whispered through pants.

"I love you too…Baby." Mike replied.

Baby giggles softly. She kisses the front of his nose. Even without lips of his own, Mike could understand the concept of a kiss. He lets out his tongue to lick her lips in response.

That's when Baby realized something. Mike clearly hasn't got dunk before. So, he doesn't know what would happen in a hangover. She looks at all directions, deciding what to do. She gently pushes Mike off of her and onto the chair. She kisses him on the left side of his head before letting him fall to sleep. As she knows from humans, she going to need headache medicine.

She opens the magnetic door and looks out the doorway. No one seems to be outside the office; not even Mangle. She picks up her clothing and shoes and slowly walks down the hall. She usually doesn't like walking around naked with the other girls looking. But, since there's no one else around, who is she to be cautious?

* * *

When the 6:00 A.M. bell started to ring. Mike opens his eyes and looks around wearingly. The office was cleaned just like last night. Except, he grabs his head as he feels an excruciating headache. Mostly because he tries to remember the night.

"What happened last night?" He thought.

Then, he sees a pizza box and a bottle of headache medicine. There is also a note written in red ink. He leans forward to pick up the pizza box and opens it. Inside, he sees, what he thinks, is a breakfast pizza.

The pizza has sausages and mozzarella cheese as its toppings and its sauce is made of some sort of gravy. With the smell of it, it already puts a smile on his face.

He looks at the medicine and the note. He picks up the note and reads it.

 _"Mike, I'm glad to have the night with you. I will be seeing you very soon. Hopefully. Until then, let your heart set sail in the sea of love in search of your princess. I brought you headache medicine for your… condition. So, don't ever say I've never done anything to show my love for you._

 _-Love, Circus Baby"_

Mike frowns in confusion. Since when did he had sex with Baby? However, when he feels another headache strike, he decides that that is the question for another time. He pops open the medicine bottle and takes two pills down his open jaws.

Shortly after he swallows the pills, he walks out the office and makes his way out of the building. It was when he sees Mangle, and his eyes quickly fill with guilt. He should never have scared her off like that. Maybe, tomorrow night, he'll somehow make it up to her.

He nods with a smile before he opens the main doors and walks out, getting ready to get back home and relax back home. He doesn't know what happened last night, but, as his body feels, he could tell that last night must've been really something.


	8. Night 3: Oh, what a p-pleasant surprise!

She couldn't hide it any longer. Kira was getting attached to the tiny animatronic. As stupid as Helpy was, the guard found him somewhat cute and funny. Not to mention, Helpy was the only thing in this restaurant that could even be considered a companion.

"Helpy, what do you think of this?" Kira tilts the catalogue towards Helpy, pointing to a green animatronic named Happy Frog. "Yeah, you're right. I can do better."

She flips to the last page, where a photo of a female black animatronic bear is taped on. Hastily scrawled next to it is a note: "Lefty; $5."

Kira stares at the page. Why is it only five dollars? It must be a typo. She calls up Fazbear Entertainment to check and no, it wasn't a typo.

"I'd be crazy for getting this, right?" Kira looks up at Helpy. "Yeah, I saw the condition it's in."

The guard looks back down at the picture, staring into the thing's eyes. She expects to see the blank stare from the animatronics she's used to, but instead she sees… kindness. A familiar kindness that's almost covered up by its sad smile.

"I'm getting it." Kira announces, slamming down the catalogue.

* * *

The guard hangs back, watching Lefty interact with the children. The bear's sad smile was replaced with one of joy as it spoke and laughed with the kids in the restaurant. It looked up and notices Kira was sitting on one of the picnic benches, flipping through the catalog, when something caught her eye. A sci-fi-esque little robot named… Candy Cadet? It was an odd name choice, but Kira had just enough money to get him, and what could possibly go wrong?

A few minutes had went by before the delivery man came. Though it was only his second day, the man had already gotten used to Kira's standoffish demeanor, and left the robot by the door without a word. Kira looks Candy Cadet up and down, almost laughing at its goofy appearance.

Candy Cadet begins to speak, without Kira laying a finger on it. "Now I will tell you a story about a young woman who was sealed in a small room. In the room was a furnace, and five keys. She was told that each of the five keys would unlock one of five doors outside her room. Inside each room was a child that she could take with her as she fled the building. But she was only allowed to leave her own room with one key, not all five. Desperate to find a way to save all five children, the woman melted the five keys together in the furnace to create a single key, hoping it would unlock all five doors. Of course, it did not work that way. Now her key opened none of the doors. Rather than leaving there with the key to one life, she had taken with her the key to five deaths."

Kira stares at the robot, dumbfounded. "...what?"

* * *

Kira sat in the dark office, trying to get some work done. She had easily shaken the Candy Cadet catastrophe off of her conscience, and continued work as usual.

She knows that Molten Freya and Mike will try to get the business. But, she came prepared this time. She brought her friend's Nintendo Switch with her to keep her focused. It also keeps her from getting bored or fall asleep. She also brought Splatoon 2 and two gallons of banana and strawberry smoothie V8's.

She watches each vent for a moment before she flips open the Switch and slides in the small game chip into the game slot. Compared to her roommate's hands, the Switch feels small in her claws. This is the first time she burrowed it.

A few minutes later, she smiles when a digital speak of Off the Hook greets her into the game. It almost makes her forget about the animetronics that remain silently at their places.

Loud clinging of metal echo through the vent. Kira raises her head and turns to the second vent of the office. Her blank eye narrows when she could see a shadow of Molten Freya. She growls before she turns back to the game.

"Shoot her!" He thought, smiling by the Jurassic Park reference.

The "Molting Girl" steps into the light illuminating through the vent. She taps her tentacles onto the side of the vent; with no response. She frowns when she notices the Switch in her hands. She taps onto the vent harder and louder. Kira growls before she turns her head towards her. Freya's lips slide into a satisfied grin, knowing that she's got her attention.

"Hello again, crocodile." She said.

"Firstly, I couldn't remember a single thing that happened." Kira answered, "Secondly, I was too busy having that hangover and leg pain you gave me."

Freya's grin slowly fades into a face of guilt and embarrassment. Her hand rubs the forearm of her other arm.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I didn't know that you've never drunk alcohol before."

Kira growls as she slides her eyes back to the screen of the Switch.

"Yeah. Whatever, though." She said, "It's all good. I'm fine."

"Really?" Freya asked, "You seem to be very focused on this job."

"Uh-huh." Kira answered before leaning back, "Putting up with sass and whatever!"

Suddenly, Mike leans forward into the light, surprising Freya.

"How'd you know I'm here?" Mike asked.

"It's a feeling." Kira answered.

Molten Freya turns her head to Mike and, with guilt in her eyes, looks down to the floor.

"Hey, Mike…" Molten Freya said, "I'm sorry about what happened last night."

Mike turns to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know you could be easily irritated by what I said last night."

"I'm sorry, too." Mike replies, "I can get hot-headed somethings. Plus, I didn't expect you to suffer other'swrath."

"I'm used to it."

"So…" She said, "I've been things king lately."

"Woah, that can be dangerous, don't you think, croc?" Molten Freya using Bonnie's voice replies sarcastically.

"Heh. Well, I've been thinking about you two and your… 'needs'."

"You have?" Molten Freya using Mangle's voice asks nervously.

"Yeah. And you do realize that none of you really need a human to satisfy those needs with, right? That there's other ways to do so."

Both Molten Freya and Mike stare at her in confusion. Each of them has an eyebrow raised.

"Where're you getting at?" Mike asks.

"We'll… there's a friend of mine that happens to be my roommate." She answers, "And she has a friend that is a animationer hybrid. Her friend has had great relationships, so I would assume that she also went through amazing nights. So, I thought maybe you guys could try it. Just to see how it feels."

Molten Freya now looks down as she frowns. She's stuck in a fuse of confusion and shyness. Mike, on the other hand, rubs her hook against her chin, putting the thought in consideration. They have grown a habit of playing with humans, but never have they played with each other. That's why Michael is fighting so hard not to look desperately nervous in front of Kira or Molten Freya.

"I… I don't know about that, Kira." Freya said.

"Actually, I think I could take that into consideration." Mike replies, "In fact, I think WE should be the first to try it. I hear it's just as fun as playing with men."

"Really?"

"Aye. Just come with me."

Foxy gently grabs Freya's hand, and Freya responds with a blushing face. She turns her head to Kira.

"Are you sure you don't want to play with us." She asks.

"No, just go." Kira answers, "I'll be fine just here."

Molten Freya smiles a bit as she turns to Mike, who takes her by the hand and leads her away from the office. Kira sighs in relief.

"Wow." She thought, "That actually worked."

She picks up a V8, twists the cap open, and takes a gulp-full of the strawberry and banana smoothie down the hatch. She then gets back to the Switch, attempting to get her mind into other things.

* * *

In the Rockstar Foxy's Cove, Mike gestures Freya to sit onto Rockstar Foxy's couch while he turns to the Cove's bar. Freya looks around her and crosses her new form legs—nervous as hell. She blushes when she couldn't help but watch Mike took off his clothes.

Her eyes follow the ragged clothing slide down Mike's curved rear and beautifully smooth legs. She couldn't imagine how much of a model he looks right now.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Freya using Mangle's voice said, finally managing to look away.

Mike turns to her before kicking his pants aside.

"You know, Mangle…" He replies, "You're usually more seductive than that. You're usually more persistent. So… why are you being so nervous?"

Freya looks down, not sure what to say. A moment of silence passed through before Mike shrugs and turns away.

They both stare at each other for what feels like an eternity. Before Mike could process what's happening, Molten Freya slowly begins to transform her tangle wires into female-like body. A minute passed and as the ceiling light hits Freya, Mike could see her perfect body exposed to him.

She looks down at him, analyzing his nervous smile. She frowns. How can an inhuman, one that is as built and as vicious-looking as him, could be nervous to an exposed woman? Either it was intentional or not, Mike just stays still when Freya kneels in front of him. He watches her pull his belt, pop the button loose, and pulling down the zipper. As soon as she opens that one place and peels the white boxers, she begins to realise something. Mike, unlike most men, has a slit in his body where his manhood should be. And just on command, he was quick to have himself hard and ready for her. By the sight of it, Freya's eyes widen. She turns her gaze at Mike's blushed face, she smiles seductively as she kneels in front of him and wraps her fingers around him. After a second of licking her lips, she leans forward and slides the base of his member and bobs her head up and down slowly. The sensation causes Mike to growl in pleasure as he caresses the back of her head.

Suddenly, she stands up, staring directly into Mike's blank eyes. She reaches down her panties and slide them down to her ankles. After she kicks them back to the folded pants, she reaches behind her to undo the clamps of her bra. After the bra falls to the floor, her firmly-soft breasts relax on her chest while her chest itself lifting deliciously as she breathes. She takes a step forward and caresses his head, gently laying his cheek to her breasts. Mike reluctantly opens his jaws a bit to slide his tongue around each of her breasts. He could hear Freya hiss and moan in pleasure before he could feel a source of heat on his crotch.

Then, he feels something wet and tight squeezing him; much like something heavy crushing an apple. He gasps when he realized that Freya is sliding her body down his member, forcing him deep inside her until he hits her one pleasurable spot. This sensation made her gasp in pleasure whereas Mike growled because of the constant tightness. Not that he would complain, it actually feels what felt like an eternity, Freya begins to pick up her pace as she slides up and down his hard member, panting and moaning. After each thrust of Mike's hips, Freya's speed begins to pick up more and more. Each impact on her sweet area makes her pant in pleasure and forces Mike to watch her breasts bounce and her head hanging backward. He could've sworn she's about to break. Unlike her time with any of the previous night guards, this time with him makes Freya feeling so good. It doesn't feel like a boring session like it did before. She pants hotly as she suddenly falls in love with him for no apparent reason. After long minutes of Freya moving up and down on him and Mike licking and caressing Freya's breasts, Freya clutches her teeth as she feels an intense heat building up inside her.

"Mike…" She said weakly, "I'm going to— "

She suddenly screams before she could finish her sentence. Her fingers clutch into Mike's stomach as he could feel some sort of intense heat. Mike blushes by the fact that an animetronic just released her molten lava when it should've been impossible. However, as he watches her gripping her breasts while subsiding through her pleasurable release, he decides that it doesn't matter at the moment. Freya takes one last deep breath before she opens her eyes towards leans forward to kiss Mike up and down the left side of his neck. Mike growls as he nuzzles his head against Freya's as he slides his hands onto her thighs and back. As if he flipped a switch, Freya moans and begins grinding her entrance against him.

"You know, I don't mind you cuming inside me." She said, "After all, an animetronic can't be pregnant."

Mike smirks; even though he found that fact abvious already. He grabs Freya's arms and, with his hardened manhood still in her, he lays her stomach-first on Rockstar Foxy's desk. He begins thrusting slowly but hard into her, forcing her to moan in pleasure. Like Freya did, Mike speeds up his thrusts each time he hits that highly-targeted place inside her. The beast surprises Freya by how hard he hits into her. He hits so hard, the metal desk begins to shake despite being pinned to the tiled floor.

Freya has to hold onto the desk to keep it from shaking to no avail. Both Mike and Freya's pants start to grow hotter and hotter as it's Mike's turn to be dominant. Must be his animal instincts, but he at times, he couldn't help the feeling of doing this to her. Nor would he have the pleasure of disappointing her. Machine or not.

Suddenly, he feels an intense rising up his body. He growls in pleasure as he moves in an extremely fast pace, in a way that not even Freya could be able to handle it. Because of the intense force and speed, Freya's eyes roll up to their sockets and her artificial tongue hangs out of her smiling mouth. This feels incredible! The mere animalistic speed and force that he is giving to her is overwhelming. She can't hear herself think, or can't even think at all. After a few minutes, Mike and Freya scream and roar as Mike releases something hot into her and Frey's entrance clamps tightly around the rabbit. Mike makes a few strong, final thrusts before taking himself out of her and collapses onto the chair.

Mike takes a few deep breathes as he closes his eyes. He slowly opens them so he can see the back-view of Freya's body. He slides his gaze up her back until he shares a gaze with Freya looking back at him. They smile at each other for a moment. Freya slowly walks to him and sits on his lap. She cuddles herself more into his arms, listening to his fast-beating heart calming down.

"That…was amazing." She said.

"Yeah…" Mike replied through deep breathes," It was. I wish it could be like this on every night."

"You can."

"I can?" He said.

Freya nods. She sits up to meet Mike face-to-face. All of the sudden, Mike nuzzles his head against hers, growling in pleasure. Freya couldn't help but wrap her arms around Mike's neck, keeping him close.

"Can I… sleep with you?" Molten Freya using Mangle's voice asked.

Mike thinks about it for a minute, and then nods. And with that, Mike holds Freya in his arms, while Freya keeps Mike in hers. She kisses each side of his jaw before letting him fall to deep sleep.

* * *

 **Six AM**

Mike opens his eyes; he sits up to scan the room. Rockstar Foxy was working at her desk. The tiled floor is polished and cleaned like nothing happened. It almost feels like a dream when he had sex with Freya. That is when he sees an envelope taped to the window. He leans to the window and takes the envelope off. He uses a claw to cut it open and pulls out a pink letter that was folded in it.

 _"Mike, you were amazing! Have I ever told you that what happened my first time? The other girls had their first times, but you are my first. And you are also the only one I would have sex with forever. I love you with all my artificial heart._

 _-Love, Molten Freya_

 _P.S. Whenever you want to 'play' with me again, turn off all the lights in Rockstar Foxy's Cove. I go rough in the dark."_

Mike couldn't help but smirk to the idea. Sounds like a plan for tomorrow night! He takes the letter with him and walks out of the cove. However, not before he takes one last glance at his sleeping Freya and smiles. Even if it's six AM, Mike would have to hurry back into the vent before anyone could see him and… you know… what it's worth, he's going to be spending the entire day thinking about Freya and what she would have in store him on the future nights.

* * *

When the 6:00 A.M. bell started to ring. Kira's footsteps echo in the empty restaurant as she moves to the salvage room. She glances at the stage and-

Lefty isn't there.

Kira looks over her shoulder, and it isn't there either. It wasn't in the room. Sighing, Kira drags herself into the salvage room. She's too tired to search; she'll do it in the morning.

"You're not who I expected to see." Kira gasps at Cindy, broken down in front of her.

"A-Autumn, I…" She trips over her own words. "You're here. "

"Obviously."

"Do you… recognize me?"

"Of course, Kira."

"Oh my g-god!" Kira runs over to Cindy, arms open, but Cindy sidesteps him.

"Autumn? Is something wrong?"

"You betrayed Rat, Kira. You tried to burn him down! How could I ever forgive you?"

"What?" Kira gapes at her. "He… he hurt a lot of people, Autumn. Innocent people. Including you!"

"But now he's going to save us. Now we get to live forever!"

Tears spring to Kira's eyes. I can't save her. "I… you have to let me do this, at least." She picks up a cassette tape.

"Okay. I'll sit still for this."

"Begin audio prompt in 3… 2… 1."

"I didn't want to hurt you." Scrap Cindy shifts in her seat. "I didn't even know it was you. I wasn't very… aware, before. She was in control."

"Who?"

"Begin audio prompt in 3… 2… 1."

". The thing that inhabited you."

"Oh."

"You have completed the maintenance checklist and may proceed with the salvage."

"Autumn…" Kira fiddles with the cassette tape. "You can still redeem yourself. Come home with me. I'll fix you up. We can talk, catch up! It'll be…" She chokes up, tears welling in her eyes.

"No, Kira. You're not on our team this time. And if you're not with us, you're our enemy. Watch your back."

The guard stands shakily and turns away. "I… I wish things could be different."

"You don't really know who your employer is… do you?"

"Goodnight, Autumn." Kira closes the door. Her shoulders shake with sobs as she sinks down to her knees. Lefty still hasn't appeared.

Without warning, Mari's words echo through her mind. Stay determined, Kira. She had remembered her telling her that whenever old memories would take hold of her mind and not let go. The phrase had been from one of the games she was playing at the time. Kira couldn't remember the title, but she could remember that she had cried for days over it.

It was funny, Mari didn't even need to be with Kira to help her. Where are you, Mari?


	9. The Secret of Lefty

Kira arrives at the restaurant at five in the morning. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink last night. Flipping through the catalogue, bored out of her mind, Kira spots the Security Puppet. It looks like Mari… In her current state of mind, she almost cries. The order is placed, and the Security Puppet arrives not long after.

There's still two hours until the restaurant opens. When Kira finds the tapes containing the Puppet's security footage from over the years, she decides to watch some. Popping in the tape, Kira discovers that all of the files, except for one, have been redacted. She opens the file.

* * *

It was storming outside of Fredbear's that evening, like nothing the city had ever seen. Standing outside of the large window out front was a little girl. She had a bright green band wrapped around her wrist, just like Mari did. And, now that Kira was thinking about it, she looked just like Mike's mother.

In the video, Mari was distressed. She tried to get in through the door, but it was locked. The door wasn't supposed to be locked. Mari knocked on the window, but no one responded. Every time she pounded her fist on that window, Kira's heart wrenched. The Security Puppet leapt into action, fumbling to open the door. She was too late.

A purple car drove up, and a figure shrouded in darkness emerged from it. Mari's face briefly flashed with pain, then anguish as she was dragged away from the window, a knife wedged in her back. The Security Puppet finally manages to break down the door and race after her and her killer. Once again, it's too late. By the time she reaches Mari she's too close to death to be saved. In a last ditch attempt to offer some semblance of comfort to the dying girl, the Security Puppet wraps her arms around Mari. Static covers the screen, and it goes dark.

Kira stares at the screen, eyes wide, mouth gaping. She knew that her father had murdered her, but… this was just...

* * *

The clock chimes five times, signaling to Kira that it's time to open the restaurant. Slowly, she gets up, and lets the children inside. Kira glances up at the stage, and notices that Lefty is back onstage, looking sadder than before.

* * *

It was almost closing time when Kira heard quiet breathing to her left. She turns to see Lefty staring at her. She smiles at her. Kira expects an attack, but none came. Lefty just stares at her.

Like she was trying to tell her something.

Lefty whispers something too quiet to hear.

"Shhh...Take off my mask." She repeats herself.

"W-what?"

"Shhh...Take off my mask or I'll smash your head in with it."

The guard leaps backwards, trying to put distance between herself and the bear. "I'm… not afraid of you!"

"Shhh...Sure. " Lefty grins. "You look very calm, Kira."

"How do you- look, you better get out of here, or…"

"Shhh...Oh, I'm absolutely terrified of you, zombie."

Kira sputters angrily, not able to form a single word. How did it know all this?

"Shhh...So. Any last words, Kira?"

"You… how … I-"

"Absolutely beautiful. I'm impressed, honestly. Almost moved me to tears." Lefty reaches up, unlatching her helmet from her neck. "But I'm afraid your time is up."

Kira closes her eyes, but instead of an attack, she hears laugher. A warm, familiar laughter. Slowly, she opens her eyes.

Staring back at her was the Marionette.

Mari.

Mari gasps as Kira tackles her to the ground. This is the first time she's hugged her in… forever. She hugs back, tears welling in her eyes.

"Mari, I… I… you are such an idiot!"

"What else do you expect!" The Marionette laughs,

"Ever since you bought Lefty, you were freaked out by them!"

Kira holds her tighter. "I missed you so much." The Marionette almost gasps. Were those tears? From Kira?

"I missed you too."

"Why… why didn't you come back? Kira pulls away wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't care if it's rude, I just have to know."

"I'm stuck in this suit. It lured me in and trapped me."

"Oh."

"But that doesn't matter! How have you been? What's happened since I left?"

"Nothing much. I'm pretty boring without you."

"Kira. You are a literal zombie. You will never be boring."

"Sure. Have the others… given you a hard time?"

Suddenly, Mari can't seem to meet Kira's eyes. "No."

"Don't lie to me."

"I… you won't like it."

"Tell me. "

"Fine. It was Autumn (Scrap Cindy)." It was then that she noticed a series of deep scratches down Lefty's chest and back. "I tried to talk to him, and… well, it didn't go well." She chuckles a little.

"God, I'm… really sorry."

"Oh! I almost forgot. I, uh, saw what you were watching this morning."

"Yeah, about that. I'm so, so sorry-"

"Don't, Kira. It happened so long ago, it doesn't even matter."

"I just had no idea it was that… brutal."

"Stabbings happen, Kira."

Kira chuckles. "Can I quote you on that?"

"Sure."

The guard stands, shutting off the computer. "Well, it's time for us to go home."

"Yeah, about that. I can't. Lefty's AI won't let me leave the building."

"That's fine. I'll just stay here."

"Kira! Go home!"

"No. I don't need sleep anymore. And besides, I'm never leaving you again."

The Marionette wraps her arms around her best friend. "Me neither."


	10. Night 4: The Gentle & Fierce Side

Lefty opens her eyes to see herself in a dark room lit by red and blue strobe lights. She sits up and realizes that she isn't on her stage. She looks down to see herself sitting on a well-cushioned chair, built in a 135-degree angle.

She also takes a notice that her body is covered with a black dress that somehow makes her look just as slim as she is bared.

A V-shape of her chest area making a portion of her breasts visible to anyone's eyes. She looks around in confusion of what is happening. There doesn't seem to be any doors or openings to leave the room, that she could see.

However, when she raises her hand and touches her head, her one eye widen when she feels that her once hairless head is now covered with short, black, silky hair that she could easily run her fingers through. Her mind is competing itself with delight and confusion. She just wonders if Fredbear could ever like it.

That is when she hears a heavy footstep coming her direction. From where the strobe lights could show, she could barely see the person. The blue and red lights make it very difficult for her to comprehend on what color the skin is. Suddenly, another foot steps forward. And the previous foot steps forward shortly.

She looks up to observe every part of the creature's body until she could see her face. The smiling I am a Tronic that stands before her is who she recognizes as Fredbear. Except, looking war-torn yet still young. Scars visible on some areas of her chest and even one across her left eye. Her hands seeming to have dipped in blood for some time.

Nevertheless, Fredbear still smiles sweetly at her. And Lefty smiles shortly after, knowing that Fredbear has come back. By then, her heart beats in a fast pace. Her lover finally returned from a day of fighting and slaughtering, apparently.

"Fredbear." She said in the sweetest tone, "You came back!"

Fredbear takes slow steps towards her. When he is at least a few inches away from her, she leans forward and licks his claws clean. He then uses a claw to gently push her chin to make her eyes meet his. This makes her cheeks blush and her heart melt by the savage yet romantic gesture.

"Like I could stay away?" He whispers.

"I thought when you left, I would never see you again."

Fredbear still bears that sweet smile as he slides his claws behind her head and cups her nape. By then, she relaxes her head back and watches his reptilian lipss gently brush against hers, locking them into a deep kiss. She arches her back when she feels his other hand laying on the middle of her spine. Fredbear slowly pulls away from their kiss and stares into the deep voids that are her eyes.

"I will always come back for you, Mari." He whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Mari whispers back, "Darling."

Fredbear leans forward to lay a single kiss on her forehead. He then looks into her eyes as he slides his clawed hand from her nape down to the right strap of her dress. He hooks the strap off of her shoulder with one claw and slowly pulls it down her arm.

With this action, he lets the half-revealed right breast expose itself fully. Never leaving Mari's gaze, the scarred beast gently rakes her flesh with his claws, making her quiver in anticipation before cupping the soft firmness of her flesh. Only between his fingers has he been able to put pressure on her violet areole and already erect nipple.

When he moves his fingers like scissors onto her awaiting bud, Mari tightly closes her lips to keep her moan in her throat. Her hands slowly clutch when she feels her lover torturing her as he traces her sensitive areole with his tongue. She raises a hand to cup her other breast, but she was stopped in her tracks when Fredbear quickly wraps his hands around her neck. Her eyes twitch when Fredbear gives her sensitive area one last lick before he opens his piercing eyes to her.

"Please don't do that." He said, "I want to make you feel pleasure myself."

Mari stares into his eyes, smiling. Somehow, he knows that she enjoys it when he's being the dominate one in making love. It fills her mind with excitement and it gives her curiosity of what he would have in store. She playfully changes her face into a sad, pouty expression as she gazes with him.

"I'm sorry, darling." She said, "I won't do it again. I promise."

Fredbear smiles, playfully raking her chin to remind her of who's in charge. He then looks down at where the bottom of her dress lies; where her legs are crossing. He shares a glance with her, and then pulls her dress across while Mari uncrosses her legs to reveal the outer walls of her entrance. Fredbear smirks when he realizes that her womanhood is completely exposed and dripping.

"Naughty girl." He whispers, "Are you always aroused by me?"

"Always." Mari whispers, breathing heavily by the arousal.

Fredbear raises a hand and moves a claw towards him, gesturing her to come to him. Mari happily yet slowly obliges, leaning forward and leaving her face close to his. She widens her eyes in excitement when Fredbear lifts a claw under her chin.

"Kiss me." He whispers, "Dance with my tongue as I claw your insides."

Mari nods before she brushes her lips against his. Her heart melts when their mouths slightly open and their tongues dance. Except now tongue acts as a snake as it wraps around hers. She moans when she feels her lover using a claw to playfully slit her opening. As if he's slitting one's throat. And finally, she feels his claw barely sliding through her tight passage. Her inner walls forcefully opened by the tip. She looks deep into his eyes before she closes them.

When she opens her eyes, all she sees is darkness. No Fredbear. No strobe lights. Nothing. When she raises her hands, she couldn't feel the hair she thought she had. She sits up and touches her right breast, which is covered by her bodysuit and hasn't been warmed by her lover's touch. She sighs when she realizes that she is still on her stage; the pizzeria just now free for her to roam. Even when she knew that Talon has returned, she still has a thought of confusion. What happened?

She rises to her feet while pushing the curtains out of way. Right then and there, she sees Kira standing in front of her, greeting her. Her smile provoking a warmth inside of her body. With a smile forming from her lips, she quickly wraps her arms around his waist. She unintentionally squeezes every blood vessel in her abdomen in her pure feeling of loneliness.

"I missed you so much." She said.

"It was only one day." Kira replies with a chuckle.

"I know. It just felt dead and lonely without you."

Kira looks down at her, touched. She wraps her arms around her in her own embrace. After what felt like an eternity, they both pull away and Kira lets Lefty step down out of her stage. They both turn to the hall and slowly walk together; side-by-side.

When Kira raises an eyebrow and looks down at her, she quickly turns away. Eventually, Lefty gathers the courage as she wraps her fingers into her hand.

"So, Kira…" She said.

"Yeah?" Kira replies.

"I had something happen during the day. I had some kind of… vision."

"Vision?"

Lefty turns her head to look through the Pirate Cove doorway, where she could see Rockstar Foxy talking with Molten Freya on her couch. She hesitates to talk to her best friend until they walk in the office. When Kira steps in and sits on the chair, Lefty closes the door behind her. She notices her expression of surprise before she steps forward closer to her.

"It started with me being in a room, wearing a dress and strobe lights lighting the room." She said,

"And then Fredbear were walking towards me. Warrior-like and with that sweet smile."

Kira raises her eyebrows a bit. This catches her attention and it suddenly makes her curious of what else is to be said from her. Because, for one thing, she never remembered Fredbear being like some middle aged, blood-thirsty warrior.

"Go on." She said.

"We were talking about how much we missed each other." Lefty replies, "And then we started to kiss and Fredbear started to touch me in the naughtiest of ways."

Kira smiles at her in both amusement and attraction. Now she knows what she was getting at. Apparently, there's some things that she doesn't even understand. She looks completely confused and shy as hell, but at least she's spilling her thoughts with her. Lefty closes her eyes for a moment before she continues.

"Me and Fredbear were playing a role of master and servant." She said, "And somehow… I liked it. And all of the sudden, I woke up and Fredbear weren't there anymore."

"I think you weren't having a vision." He explains, "I think you were having a dream."

"A dream?" Lefty asks, "What's a dream?"

"Well… let's say that a dream is like a vision. When you sleep, your mind starts sending you to your own special world. It makes you see and do things in that world that isn't real."

"So… my dream lets me see you more during the day?"

"Not always. Your dream usually randomizes and changes every time. It's that one thing that makes you always happy. Or suffer just the same."

Lefty only shares her gaze with understanding. While at the same time, she has a sense of confusion. Suffer? What does he mean by that? She fears that the answer would never come out as she hears Kira clearing her throat.

"So… You like Fredbear being the master, huh?" Kira asks with a smirk.

Lefty blushes as quickly as she looks away. She shouldn't have said that. In truth, she didn't know how she liked it. She didn't know why she liked it. However, she could never know that right now. She could never be sure.

"I don't know." She said, "I could always try it."

* * *

Molten Freya (humanoid form) sits on a bar stool while keeping her head on her hand, which has her elbow remaining on the bar top. She sighs in depression, couldn't stop thinking about Mike.

After he told her and Kira that he wouldn't want to do anything to them, she felt so ashamed and angry all at once. After she went dark and turned on the others like a wild animal, she felt only guilt.

When she checked on Mike, he was banging Kira just not too long after he said he didn't want it. She couldn't have the stronger sense to march up to him and just tell him that she loves him for who he is, only to have Kira come walking through the door and take her flame away.

She sighs as she keeps her small top hat on her head. In truth, she blames herself.

She turns to see Happy Frog and Orville in front of an arcade game, who merely play those games and kiss from time to time. She then turns to the camera viewing the bar room; right where she's at. She frowns when she decides that enough is enough. She gets off the stool and marches down the hallway slowly.

"So, I have a couple more questions." She said, "What do you mean by 'suffering'?"

Kira's eyes slide open. She looks at her, caught completely off guard. She remembered that she did mentioned something like that before.

"Well… what I meant by that is that people would have these darker versions of dreams." She answers,

"Nightmares. Basically made by everything you fear and it all seems to happen. The dreams of losing everything. Of losing those you love. Of the past that you would try to hide."

Lefty stops in her tracks, her hands freezing where they are. She stares at Kira's facial features, trying to read her. All she could mentally gather is the sad expression in his eyes and the sheer darkness that is barely hiding everything else. However, outside the office, Molten Freya leans her back against the doorway.

Her eyes are filled with great despair. After hearing from Kira, she knows exactly what she meant. Dreams are completely foreign to her, let alone having nightmares. But, nightmares do not just happen in a dream in the night. It happens in their memories. She remembers when she killed a night guard without her aware.

She remembers looking upon their suffocated corpse in horror. Even when she checked on the other night guards, she remembers the horror of their mutilated bodies. The night guards that none of them even killed. Even when the nightmare rarely comes, Molten Freya feels her own suffering.

"So…" Lefty reluctantly said, "How did you become…"

Kira narrows her eyes in growing anger; as if Mari triggered something in her mind. A lock in her soul that was forever hidden in darkness. Kira looks up at her, reading her surprised and nervous expressions, and then she looks down to her hands. A sigh of despair escapes from him as he closes his eyes, trying to keep away the nightmares. However, they wouldn't go away.

"All I could remember was that I was a trick by Funtime Cindy." She answers, "I started to change biologically. Anyway, that's what I was told. And these people that found me also told me that I was luck that I survived the scooper."

Kira growls for a moment. She mentally kicks out that feeling of hesitation before she looks down at her body; her hands, her arms and all.

"I have no memory of anything or any pain that was force me to endure of what they were doing to me. I slowly developed everything you see on me. The horror of it was that they intended that I would change. I just want to die!"

She looks at her best friend, who has a hand covering her open mouth in horror. The thought of someone she loves being through a lifetime of torture breaks her heart. Knowing that she is lost for words, she couldn't do anything but wait until she gathers enough will to continue.

"I did remember one thing. I remembered being in a cold hallway during the nights. A tall shadow looming upon me. A scarred rabbit that looked like it had a fate worse than death. The creature killing a man in cold blood. It made me thought that… I could do that. I could kill to escape. With the shadow of that rabbit watching me, I waited for a technician to come into the room. I bit into his throat, tearing it out even. And I escaped. I ran out of the building and far away as fast as I could."

Kira senses something nearby and turns her head to her left. The room light shows Molten Freya standing in the doorway. Her eyes widened and her body stiffed.

"The only thing was, I wanted to kill Cindy. Everything she did to me and every lie she told made me want to vomit. 'Calm down, child'. 'We only want to help you'. 'We don't want to hurt you'. Fuck her!"

Kira looks at Lefty and then at Molten Freya. Both are left speechless by the thoughts of Kira's painful backstory. She stares directly into Freya's blue eyes and slightly smiles.

"You think you girls are the only monsters in this building." She said, "But you're not."

Molten Freya's face slowly shows a saddened expression. Small tears roll down her cheeks despite everything else freezing in place. Lefty no different, imagining how horrible it must have been. Mari slowly leans forward and wraps her arms around Kira, hugging her tightly in her arms. Kira looks down at Mari, feeling warmth from her embrace.

"You're not a monster, Kira." Lefty whispers, "Funtime Cindy were. You are the sweetest person that I have ever met."

"How dare they hurt my darling." Molten Freya (Mangle's voice) whispers, "It would serve that bitch right if you just to get revenge of her."

Kira looks at Molten Freya before he raises a hand and cups her cheek. Freya quickly grabs onto it like it's her lifeline and kisses hire palm. They share a gaze for what felt like an eternity before Kira rolls her eyes.

"You girls are making me feel like I'm melting again." She said.

Both girls smile at her statement. Lefty nuzzles her head against her chest while Freya rubs a hand against her cheek.

"What do you expect, darling?" Molten Freya asks, "We love you."


	11. Night 5: Rockstar Rescue

Kira stares at a lock that remains on the bottom cabinet of the desk. That lock has been bothering her through the past four nights. With the girls visiting her and her focus on the job, she never bought herself time to find a way to unlock it.

And because of no one giving her roommate any keys to this strange lock, he guesses that he won't be able to open it at all. She raises a hand to try to use her fingernails into the lock's key slot, but her nail is too wide to fit. Kira sits back on the chair as she stares at the lock, growling as she ponders.

She hears echoing sounds of steps coming her way. He turns his head to his left to see Lefty peeking through the doorway. She stares at Kira for a moment before she smiles and waves at her. Kira smiles back before she turns her attention back to the lock. Lefty tilts her head in curiosity as she walks through the doorway and up to his position. She leans forward and they both stare at the lock.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Well, I'm trying to figure out what this lock is about." Kira answers, "None of the keys seem to work, so I guess I'll never know."

Both Kira and Lefty stare at it again. Their thumbs on their chins and their eyebrows frowned in ponder. Suddenly, Lefty's eye widen and she jumps to straighten up.

"Oh! I think the manager has it in his office." She announces.

Kira turns to her in surprise. She leans forward to the desk and picks up the ring of a couple of keys for her to read the key labels. The keys rattle and clank against each other as she flips them with a finger. Bar Counter Key. Restroom Key. Concert Back Stage Key. Backroom Key. Front Door Key. And finally, her eyes catch a glimpse of the Manager's Room Key.

For a moment, she wouldn't understand why the manager would trust her with a key to his own room. She suddenly takes the key into her palm, deciding that ignorance is bliss. She turns to Lefty and nuzzles her head against hers, and then gets off the chair. When she turns to the doorway, Lefty lays a hand on her chest.

"Wait, Kira." She said, "Can I be with you for a minute?"

Kira turns to her, caught off guard. For how much she could remember, she was the only animetronic that hasn't been talking to her for awhile. And now, that smile on her face is now an expression of anxiety.

"Okay." She answers, "Why?"

"Well… during the day, there was an incident involving an impatient customer. I was told to be his waitress and he was getting a bit… touchy. When I politely told him to stop, he started talking perverted stuff to me. So, I had to make him wait and tell an official that I was being what they call 'harassed'."

Kira gestures her to follow him, wanting to hear more. Lefty follows her and walks side-by-side with her as they turn to their left and walk down a hallway that leads to the Backroom and the Manager's Office.

"So, the officials went to him and asked him to leave if he doesn't stop." She continues, "It didn't really make him feel any happier. Because when they had to make him leave, he threatened us that he would break into the pizzeria and dismantle me. And he would have friends."

Kira frowns at her story. A male customer being served by Lefty, technically harassing her and then threatens that he would destroy her only because he couldn't keep his hands to himself? When he looks down at her, her eyes are filled with anxiety and worry. Kira notices the Manager's door and they both walk up to it. Just as Kira grips onto the door knob, she places her other hand onto Lefty's back and rubs. Lefty looks up at her by the surprising action and looks into her caring eyes.

"Don't worry about that pervert, Mari." She said, "I'm sure he was just bluffing. No one's going to break in and dismantle any of you under MY watch."

After a minute of sharing their glance, Ky turns back to the door and slips the key into the lock slot. Behind her back, Lefty blushes. As she could recall, Kira is the first person to ever look at her with such caring eyes. With a will to protect her and the other girls, she could tell that she was such a keeper to Molten Freya and her son.

Even when she heard of Kira's story and how he managed to put Molten Freya and Mike into their own relationship. A click is heard as Kira pulls out the key and turns the door knob open. She steps forward as she pushes the door open with Lefty following closely.

"As soon as we're done getting what we're looking for, I might as well have a check on the cameras just in case." Kira said, "Would that make you feel safe?"

Lefty looks up at her and nods. Kira turns back to the room, which has the manager's desk being the first thing greeting them. Only one bookshelf at the left side of the room with a file cabinet standing next to it. A small cushioned chair remains in front of the desk while a large one stands right behind it.

Other than the blue walls and the green carpet covering the floor, there is nothing out of the ordinary. Kira turns to her left then her right before she walks up to the desk. She walks around it and pulls the chair back to reveal two cabinets at the right side of the desk's front.

"Hey, Lefty, see if you can find anything in the file cabinet." She said.

Lefty nods and turns to the file cabinet. While Kira opens the first cabinet on the desk, she pulls open the first drawer. She flicks her fingers between folders, finding nothing BUT folders. Each labeling usual paperwork, employee wages, budget journals, etc. It's when she pulls open the second drawer she finds a folder labeled "Personal Notes". Lefty looks deep into the cabinet and finds a key hidden under a layer of notebooks. She plucks it out of the cabinet and, with close examination, the key blade looks like it could just fit into that lock. She smirks as she grasps it in her palm.

"I got it!" She said, "Let's see if this will unlock it."

Kira turns her attention towards Lefty, who just stands there in utter silence. After a moment of silence, she frowns in concern.

"Lefty. You okay?"

Lefty quickly turns her head to her with widened eyes. She looks back at the open folder in her hands and quickly closes it.

"Ye—yeah!" She answers, "Let's head back."

Kira's eyes follow Lefty leaving the room, and then she looks at the open cabinet that Lefty was reading the folder from. She raises an eyebrow as she walks up to the cabinet and closes it before she turns to walk out the door. There must have been something in there that got her distracted.

Something that she apparently doesn't know about. Kira eventually shrugs it off and continues walking to the office. Kira steps through the doorway and walks right up to the lock on the desk. She raises the key in her fingernail to slip the key blade into it.

Her eyes widen a bit in satisfaction. It fits! In her mind, she feels suspicious as of why the manager has kept this key in her desk. It seems as if this building is trying to hide something. Before she could be eager to find out what it is, she notices Lefty closely watching. She seems as eager to find out as she is. When they stare at each other, Lefty quickly looks away and pulls a strain of hair back with one hand. Kira turns her head back to the lock and, with a twist of her wrist, the lock clicks and the cabinet is opened.

With that, she pulls the cabinet open and what he could see is a red tape recorder that remains without even a layer of dust. As if it was left in there just recently. Kira frowns as she reaches into the cabinet and takes the tape recorder out. She set It on the desktop before she sits back onto the chair, staring intently at it.

"That's it?" Lefty asks.

Kira raises her hand and scratches her head, thinking. Thinking there's something more to it, he raises a finger and pushes the recorder's play button. The recorder makes a sort of scratchy noise, then a little static, and finally a sound of someone clearing his/her throat.

 ** _"Hello? It this on?_ "** A male voice said, **_"Oh, hey, buddy! It's Mairusu_ _here! Hey, uh, so I want to welcome you to your new job as night guard for our first Freya's Anime Pizza! I actually worked in that office before you, but I got switched to the day shift. So hey, lucky you, right? Now, that being said, I know that it can be a bit overwhelming at times. I want just you to be aware… the animetronics do tend to act… unusual. We don't know why they act, well 'aroused', but from hearing about the old 'New and Improved' Freddy Fazbear's, the working theory is that the robots weren't given a proper night mode. So, when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room. So, they go off to find where a man is and, in this case, that's your office. So, to avoid this, we've installed a magnetic door for you to keep them out. Unless you want to keep them busy by having sex with them and get killed, I suggest you be quick about the door closing. Alright, I'll leave it up to you. Oh, and by the way, don't get distracted, okay?"_**

Kira still wears her frowning eyebrows towards the recorder. She didn't get any of these messages from her first night here. Come to think of it, she didn't even know this was a thing before. So, why was this kept from her? Kira turns to Lefty, who carries a saddened face because of the negative comments. Kira gently takes her by the hand, and Lefty turns her head to her. For a moment, they both stare at each other.

"Thanks for helping me, Mari." Kira said.

Mari hesitates, lost in her eyes for what feels like an eternity. When she comes back to her senses, her eyes blink before she could process a single word in her mind.

"You're…" She desperately replies, "You're welcome."

When Kira turns back to the recorder, Lefty turns and walks away. As soon as she steps through the doorway, her lips form into a smile as her cheeks flush red.

"Kira…" She whispers to herself.

She keeps that smile on her face as she walks down the hallway and into the main room of the building. She could instantly see Rockstar Bonnie sitting on Security Puppet's closed box, Rockstar Chica and Foxy chatting on the bar stools, and Rockstar Freya staring up at the Concert Room camera. Freya notices Lefty walking up to the stage and smiles at her. She soon notices her blushing cheeks and smirks.

"She's a keeper, isn't she?" Rockstar Freya asks.

Lefty looks at her, caught off guard. She then smiles and looks away.

"Yeah, she is." She answers, "I always thought she's different."

Freya keeps her giggle in. She turns to the clock to see that it says two o' five AM. However, she also notices something different beyond the front door windows. Bright lights coming from the parking lot and shadows of vehicles stopping. Freya narrows her eyes, trying to make out what's outside. Lefty turns to what she was looking at, only for her eyes to widen in fear.

"Were we expecting someone?" Freya asks.

Lefty stares at the lights that are apparently coming from headlights. The lights shut off one by one and silhouettes of people walking towards the doors.

"Oh, no." She whispers.

* * *

Static and scratches come from the recorder once again, as Kira waits patiently for another message to come.

 _ **"Hello? Oh, hey, it's me, Alyssa. So, from what I heard, Mairusu left you a recorded message yesterday. So, I guess it's my turn now. So, there's information that he left out from his message. He said that the animetronics kill our night guards, but they don't. They never have killed anyone."**_

Kira frowns. She probably figured that they never killed anyone. These animetronics that act more human than any human she met in the past. Killers?

 ** _"Though, they do get killed by… one of them. T—that one character is scheduled to be put back for repairs for quite a while. We tried talking to its engineer about it, but he said that he'll look into it as soon as possible. So, I guess you'll have to deal her for now. Oh, and I don't think_** _Mairusu_ ** _ever told you about Lefty, and you're not gonna like this. Lefty was never finished, but she is known to wander around like the others do. I'm not sure if you can do anything about her, but I doubt she'll be a problem since she only has one eye. But if she does start to bother you, just shut the door and eventually she'll wander away. Anyway, I wish you luck!"_**

Kira rubs her chin in both curiosity and confusion. So, one of them has to be the one killing these previous night guards. And he has another animetronic in his hands somewhere in the building, apparently. With a look back at the doorway, she suspects that she is in the backroom, left to rot or being finished. She raises a finger to press the fast forward button again. She has to know more of this.

* * *

A minute has passed since both Freya and Lefty saw the silhouettes of the men behind the doors. When a silent click was heard, obviously a well-trained pick on the locks, the front doors are pushed open as a leading man steps forward into the building. The tall, robust man walks into the main room with four of his friends following shortly. With one carrying a shotgun in his hands, the others carry a pistol in hand as their leader carries a snub-nosed revolver. The healthy man walks under the light to reveal his buzzed-cut hair, his young face with dark green eyes and his cap showing a skull insignia. He wears his black leather jacket covering over his dark blue shirt and not his jeans. With his friends wearing the same jackets and the same jeans, they appear to be his personal gang.

Lefty and Freya freeze, not knowing what to do. It was only when the man steps in the front of the stage did Foxy and Chica turn and notice them. Foxy glares at them while Chica looks at them in fear. The man looks up at Lefty and smirks, striking her with a perverted insult.

"Right where I wanted you to be." He said, "Those lazy day securities thought I was bluffing when I said I'd bring a few friends."

He grins at Lefty's expression of horror, looking so deliciously scared to him. He then notices Fredrika and the other girls. He gestures his friends to the girls, waving his revolver in one swipe.

"Take your pick, boys. We're gonna be here all night! We're gonna be spending the night at Freya's Anime Pizza… or should I say Freya's Whorehouse?"

Lefty takes a step back, her mind filling with terror by the man before them. Freya, on the other hand, glares at him with her hands clutched into fists. Every day, she has dealt with customers messing with them sexually, but this has gone far enough. She steps off the stage and starts walking up to him.

"Listen, bud!" She yells, "This isn't the place for you to just break in and make threats! I suggest you walk away right now before things get REAL ugly."

"Aye!" Foxy yells as she jumps off her stool, "Any of you lay a finger on my friends or my sweetheart, I will kick your asses!"

One of the man's friends with a shotgun turns to Foxy and aims his shotgun at her chest. Another of them aims his pistol at Freya's head. Freya realizes this and glares at the man. The man, who is named Connor according to the staff members, still carries grin as he steps around her and up to the stage.

"Are you sure fighting us is a good idea?" He asks, "If any of you were to be damaged or dismantled by us, the employees of this building would just take scrap you for parts. And even if they have parts to fix you, they'll wipe away your memories and you won't remember anything. Am I right?"

Freya grits her teeth while turning her head to him. In her mind, she has to give that to him. If they do choose to fight, some of them will be too damaged to function or worse. And they will be either repaired and have their memories wiped or be scrapped for parts for newer ones. And, as much as she hates to admit it, she'll have to let these men do what they want with them. Or, so they would think…

"So, unless any of you want a bullet in your heads, I suggest each of you do what we want you to do every single night!"

Connor turns to Lefty and smirks in the most devious of ways. He looks much like the devil as he steps forward. He points his revolver up and gestures her to step off. Lefty hesitates, scared of the man with the gun. She gathers enough courage to slowly step off the stage and steps up to him. She looks up to him in the most innocently terrified expression. The armed man grins as he raises a hand and grabs her wrist. He pulls her forcefully and closes their space. Lefty turns her head away, but her temple is pressed by a barrel of the man's revolver as she is forced to look at him.

"You really thought relying on security could save you?" Connor asks, "Well, bad news, sweetheart. You're MY bitch now!"

The member with the shotgun keeps his aim at Foxy, however slightly focused on her breasts. Another friends beside him walks pass him and has his eyes on Chica, who they could tell has the largest pair of the two. Foxy turns to Chica and back to the men before raising an arm to shield her.

"Stay behind me, Chica." She said.

Chica looks at Foxy, scared for her. Foxy is willing to protect her even on gunpoint. At a time like this, Foxy must protect her lover no matter what the cost. An act of love that comes in vain the shotgun member pushes her to the bar and restrains her with a shotgun barrel under her jaw. The man with the pistol smirks as he keeps his aim towards Chica, scarring her even further to panic.

"So, you two are actually a thing, huh?" The first man said, "Well, I'm sure your blonde babe wouldn't mind stripping for us, would you?"

Chica's eyes widen, not by the threat of stripping on gunpoint, but by the fact that they'll shoot Foxy if she doesn't. Her eyes eventually fill with shame as she looks down and slowly pulls up her t-shirt, slowly exposing her flesh to the eyes of the members. She tries to fight back the tears as she tries to not look at Foxy's eyes.

* * *

Molten Freya opens her eyes. She could see the usual darkness inside her vent home, but she also hears something different. Voices of males. A yell coming from Freya, threatening them. She slowly pushes open the vent lid just enough for her eyes to see, in her horror, armed men breaking in and threatening her friends in gunpoint. She covers her mouth to keep her gasp quiet. Someone has to do something, but she knows that she couldn't take them all on her own. However, she knows who just might can.

She slowly opens the lid and steps out the vent. Because of her lack of shoes, she is perfectly quiet enough for them to not notice her. Looking back at them, she slowly and carefully lowers the lid back onto the box. She sneaks away from the scene and slowly heads down the hallway. She has to warn Kira of what's happening. This disgusting act has to be stopped!

* * *

Kira presses the stop button on the recorder. She was in the middle of listening to the forth message when he heard some commotion coming from the main room. After he heard Rockstar Freya yelling and the voices coming from not the girls, she didn't have to check the cameras to know what is going on. A couple of men broke in and are now attempting to get their way with them. The thought of Rockstar Freya, Lefty and the other girls being forced to sexual acts fills him with rage. The thought that their suffering will remind her of her own fills her mind with animalistic fury. And, after all those years, a sudden voice is whispering into her ear—telling Kira to do something about it. It was more than enough for Kira to stand and angrily march out of the doorway.

She steps out of the doorway to see Molten Freya walking to him. She stops when she sees Kira, worry and fear in her eyes. It infuriates her to see Molten Freya looking so helpless and scared. She opens her mouth to speak, but Kira raises a hand to cover her lips.

"I know." Kira whispers.

"Darling, what are we going to do?" Molten Freya (Toy Chica) whispers back.

"You remember the part when I escaped?"

Freya nods reluctantly. She finally looks up at her with shock, knowing that she will witness what Kira's insanity had brought her through. Kira turns to the end of the hallway, her teeth gritted and her eyes glaring in bloodthirsty fury. She growls as she runs down the hallway, tiles absorbing her heavy and powerful footfalls. The monster left to die at Cindy's Entertainment and Rental has come back. And she is pissed.

* * *

Connor watches Lefty's saddened eyes before he looks down at her breasts being covered by her white undervest. He already forced her to take off the black vest, and he has been ready to see her luscious breasts since he saw her that hour. He decides to take to himself to pull out a pocket knife and raises it to just cut the undervest open. The sight of the blade makes Lefty's body tremble in fear. She could only hope that Kira could notice this and come running in an instant. As Connor slides the blade tip down her chest to her stomach, she closes her eyes tight, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please…" She thinks, "Please save us, Kira."

As if God had answered her, and as a member with his pistol walks up to the now topless Chica, the man was quickly swooped off his feet as a clawed hand flips him over. Chica's scared eyes quickly change to an expression of being rescued as she looks up to the hand's owner. The man with the shotgun turns to the shadow that erupted out of the hallway and quickly aims his weapon at a pissed-off, bloodthirsty Kira.

Kira turns her head to Foxy, who nods and runs to Chica. The man fires his shotgun, which the gauge pellets quickly pierce into Kira's chest. Kira growls at the pain, and then glares at him, unimpressed. With a quick step forward, she swipes the shotgun out of the man's hands and thrusts her fingernails through his stomach.

"The fuck are you to my girls!?" Kira growls.

Both Connor and Lefty quickly turn to the commotion going on at the bar. As Connor's eyes widen in shock, Lefty smiles happily at their savior. The man pointing his gun at Rockstar Freya trembles as he watches Kira pulling her fingernails upward, spilling their shotgun friend's intestines, stomach and all onto the tiled floor. Kira rips her nails out and lets her evil victim fall to the ground, breathing his last breaths. Kira turns her head towards the man pointing a gun at Freya and stares daggers.

"You should run." Rockstar Freya said as she turns her head to the man.

The man quickly runs to the doors, but Kira is quick to the draw as she chases after him like a cheetah on a gazelle. With a push aside of a couple of chairs, Kira pounces onto the man and crushes him into the tiled floor. The man could do nothing but scream, but he couldn't have the time as his head is gripped by Kira's nails. Freya couldn't tell why she feels it, but she somehow feels… impressed by how Kira would thrash her head back and forth like a crocodile, ripping a man's throat out for her. When Kira stands up and turns to her, the red blood of the man leaks down her jaws. The undead beast that he is spits it out and glares at Connor, who aims his gun at him.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Connor thinks.

He expected a last night guard cowering in a corner once he saw the sight of them through the cameras. He didn't expect that this pizzeria would be mysteriously guarded by a zombie! That thing just gutted one of his friends and bit the head off of his other like it was nothing! Raping a robotic babe isn't worth being ripped to shreds. He turns to Lefty and moves to grab her, but he quickly sees Kira charging at him in the speed of a rhino.

Connor quickly reacts and fires, the revolver round punching into Lefty's left shoulder. In her fury, Kira ignores the pain as she endures three more rounds piercing into her stomach before the pathetic man is in his clutches. Connor falls to shock as he is gripped by the throat in one hand, lifted in the air to look down into the bloodthirsty monster's eyes. And even with Kira glaring at him, Connor has a thought that makes him grin in amusement.

"So…" Connor said as he coughs, "These girls are under YOUR watch? Are they your personal harem? Your own team of whores?"

Kira open left hand clutches into a fist, infuriated by his use of that word. She will not speak of these girls or her best friend that way ever again. Seeing the anger eyes of Kira and Freya, with the looks of concern for Kira from Foxy, Chica and Lefty, Connor chuckles.

"Oh, that's so precious." He said, "A zombie so desperate to have some sex, huh? Too hideous for OUR human mans for you to bang, so you bang robots. A zombie banging computers!"

The man laughs, but there was nothing innocent behind his jokes. Kira grits her teeth at his words, and his fist opens to her blood-covered nails. With a growl of rage, Kira throws him across the main room and the man's head bangs against the bar. Though there's less damage made to the bar, Connor's concussion causes his vision to be blurred as he couldn't see Kira walking up to him. Kira's glare slowly fades into a look of bitter pity, disgusted by how this man acts. Knowing that he came with a gun, this wasn't his first.

"That's quite enough out of you…" She said as he raises a clawed hand, "Whoreson."

Connor couldn't see Kira's nails, so he couldn't react to Kira swinging them down upon him. The swipe of the clawed hand easily flays a layer of the man's chest clean off. Muscles and bone that weren't struck by Kira are left exposed.

The man screams in agony before Kira swings her other hand to continue her frenzy. One bloody swing after another, cleaving meat and bone onto the tiled floor. To the girls' horror, Kira's apparent fury went out for twenty seconds. Connor died on the first. His body gone completely mangled on the fifth.

Kira finally stops and catches her breath. She looks down at Connor's corpse; completely unable to identify as it was shredded into meat. Kira looks down at her hands, flesh and mangled organs hang between his fingers. She turns to the girls, who stare at her in horror. For what they see is their lover and friend, but in a much darker version; her jaws and her hands dripping blood and her body revealing multiple holes in her shirt and a few bullet wounds. And yet, they still see her as the one who is protecting them. Kira's angered eyes quickly fade into eyes of worry, a sign that she is still the same Kira.

"You girls okay?" She asks.

Rockstar Freya nods, along with Lefty. Foxy turns her head to Chica and embraces her, while Chica tries to put as much of her as possible in her arms, sobbing. It was not after witnessing the slaughter of their assaulters, but it was from the shame and despair that they had to put them through. Freya slowly steps forward to her, smiling. Seeing that smile that is assuring Kira that they're okay, she turns to the mangled mess and looks down at her hands.

"I overdid it, didn't I?"

"A little bit." Freya answers with a nod, "But, couldn't have done it better myself."

Kira's smile quickly fades away as he looks up to the direction of the hallway. He looks left and right, trying to find Molten Freya. A slight worry shoots through his mind as he turns back to Freya.

"Where's Freya?" He asks.

Rockstar Freya quickly turns to all directions, trying to look for her. Neither of them could find her, or the one man that Freya flipped and not kill. To Kira fear, she quickly to the hallway and suspects that the man ran down the hallway and to Freya. She runs pass Rockstar Freya and down the hallway, her eyes widened and fear of losing Freya flooding her mind. She stops when she sees the body of the man sitting on the wall parallel to the doorway.

And in front of the body, Molten Freya stands between it and the doorway. Her fingers ending with wires, her eyes having red snake eyes and her lips formed into a smile. When Freya turns to her, her evil eyes quickly change back into her white pupils with a blink. They stare at each other for a moment before Molten Freya turns to the corpse and her eyes widen. She raises her hand to cover her mouth, horrified.

"Freya?" Kira asks.

Kira steps closer to her and she turns to Kira and wraps her arms around her. She was worrying that this would happen. That the evil side of her would come out. And such a thing that happens crushes her heart in despair; knowing that this evil side will force her to kill again. For she is not only the one that craves lust, but she is also one that craves vengeance. And it scares her more when she knows that she was forced to kill the man. Killed him with wires, even. Her fear quickly fades away when Kira hugs her back and kisses her on the head.

"It's okay, Freya l." She said.

They pull away and Freya looks up at Kira. She smiles shyly before she could let her turn away and walks out the hallway. Her smile slowly fades away as she hugs herself, scared for what else her evil self could make her do again.

Kira looks around the main room to see Lefty sitting on the edge of the stage, head on her crossed arms. Under the shadow, Lefty silently sobs. Tears drop out of her eyes as she tries to fight the memory of being threatened. After what happened, she will never feel as innocent and as safe as she did before. She could never feel the comfort of her own body.

She feels a familiar clawed hand over her arm, and she looks up at Kira. She could read her caring expression in her eyes before she raises a hand to wipe away the tears. She watches Kira kneel in front of her and cup her cheek with her hand. Lefty closes her eyes and tears continue to roll down her cheeks as she nuzzles against her palm. Kira takes her by the hand and leads her to the stage, where she lets her curl into a ball in her arms. In Kira's arms, Lefty stops crying. Her body warms against Kira's as she looks up at the bullet holes in her chest and shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay, Kira?" She asks.

"Yeah." Kira answers, "I just need to heal from these wounds. After I take out the bullets. After I clean up the tiled floors. After I get rid of the…"

Kira looks down at Lefty considering on not finishing that sentence. Kira notices Foxy walking to them with a confidence in her eyes.

"You don't have to worry about the cleaning." She said, "I'll be doing all of that in less than an hour. You have done quite a lot of your job tonight."

Kira smiles before she nods her thanks. Foxy smiles back before she walks away. She looks down to Lefty and nuzzles against her head.

"You're going to be okay?" Kira asks.

Lefty nods as she turns her head up and kisses her on the cheek.

"Thank you…" She whispers, "For saving us."

"Well, like a said, no one's going to break in and dismantle any of you under MY watch."

Kira's eyes widen when he feels someone hugging her. She turns her head to see Freya wrapping her arms around her. Kira soon turns to Molten Freya, who sits next to her to do the same. Soon, Chica comes to cuddle against her, and then Foxy. They all sweetly show their thanks to their wounded defender on the same way they can all share with him.

This surprises her, but what did she expect? These women always come to her with their issues, be it sexual or personal, and they loved her in their unique ways. And after what she had to do to save them, it almost seems that they are in a fateful debt to her. When in truth, they're not. Kira loves these girls dearly, as much as she admits, and she is willing to protect them even if she would sacrifice her life for them.

Now, as she looks upon the mangled corpses of the men that nearly forced them into sexuality or worse, Kira could tell he has proven that much.


	12. Night 5: Thanks You

Even being loud as it is, no one could hear the messages coming from the recorder in the office. Kira keeps a close attention to it as she keeps Lefty's curled form on her lap. And Kira has her jacket and shirt removed, only to have her upper body wrapped in bandages. After she removal of the bullets, the wounds would heal in a short period of time, but you can never be too careful. Before the disgusting incident and she was rudely interrupted, she was beginning to piece together what was going on. Well, as of with the small number of pieces she has for now. However, after she pieced together what the messages could tell her, she will have to investigate the backroom.

 ** _"Hello? Oh, hey, night four!"_** Mairusu, as of in the recorder, said, _ **"I knew you could do it! Hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime you could check in the backroom. You know, you could check out the newer animetronics without them trying to kill you. You know, it wouldn't be so bad. So uh, we were talking to the engineer about Funtime Cindy, his very first creation. And, he said he can't fix her. Something happened yesterday when he tried to fix her that forced him to have first aid. Apparently, whatever he did to try to fix her, she went completely violent. Anyway, you're best to close that door. She seems to be in a bad mood right now. Anyway, see you on the flip side."**_

As the recorder stops and shuts itself off, Kira could get the message that there was never a message for night five. She rubs her chin, figuring that the message was either never made or wiped out of the recorder. With the pieces about Funtime Cindy this recorder seems to talk about falling together, she soon gets the good picture as what happened during the nights.

What they didn't explain was her whereabouts and why she was never present during these nights. When she looks down at Lefty, she could see her eyes closed, looking like she is sleeping in her arms. Until she suddenly opens them and tiredly looks up at her. Her lips form into a smile when their eyes meet.

"Hey." She whispers, "I thought you were asleep."

Kira casually shakes her head before she nuzzles Lefty's head against hers. Kira smiles when she feels her lips pressing against her jaw. As she could tell, Lefty seems to be feeling a bit better than she was earlier. She could try not to talk to her about it as of now. Kira's eyes twitch when she feels Lefty's soft hands gently rubs against her wounds, which were patched in bandage after she took out the bullets and pellets. It was only a miracle that none of the rounds pierced any of her internal organs. Her reproductive organs, she especially appreciates for not being shredded by rounds. Only little blood is visible through the medical fabrics over her healing wounds. After what she's been through, being shot at and having her wounds touched is nothing compared to it. Seeing every patched-up wound in her body, Lefty stares at her blood in guilt.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you." She said.

"You don't have to apologize, Mari." Kira replies.

To her surprise, Lefty sits up on her lap and turns to her with a serious yet saddened expression. Looking into her watering orange eye, she doesn't look like the Mari that she knew before. When they met, she knew her as that fun, playful rockstar of an animetronic. However, now she looks like a complete opposite of that Mari.

"I do. I could've defended myself. I shouldn't have relied on you to save us. If it weren't for that man's threat of dismantlement, I could've done something. And yet, I let him touch me… I was so vulnerable."

"Mari…"

Kira waits until Mari opens her eye before she smiles to her. Her pair of ponytails suddenly raise up and straighten before she smiles brightly. Kira curls her fingers into a fist and raises it to Mari's view. She looks down at her fist before noticing Lefty looking down at it. She seems to have forgotten all about Connor as she raises a fist of her own and fist-bumps with Kira. After a split-second, they both swing their uncurled hands away and make an impression of an explosion. Kira chuckles as she cups her cheek.

"There's the Mari I know." Kira said with a chuckle.

They both start laughing in an instant. Mari could've sworn that she completely forgotten about what Connor did to her. Knowing that the past is forever buried, she couldn't be feeling any better than she did before. She gently grabs Kira's hand and kisses her palm and fingers repeatedly. She giggles when she realizes that Kira is still having her mind swimming in clouds. She sits up and kisses her by the snout, finally getting her attention. Kira quickly looks up at her before she smiles and kisses her lips. Their kiss was merely a peck before she pulls herself out of her and takes a step back. Kira lets Mari get off the desktop and stands up straight before she hugs her like she's a teddy bear. A huge, undead teddy bear.

Kira turns to the recorder on the floor. She has everything she needed to know for now; Funtime Cindy and the fact that the night guards were only killed by one of them. She picks up the recorder and puts it into the cabinet drawer before closing it. She looks up the wall clock to see that it's five thirty. Kira has to put the key back into the Manager's Office and leave the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, all of the girls (including rebuild verison of Mike and Molten Freya) sit and wait at the main room. All except for Lefty, who just got out of the showers and walking towards them. She notices them and smiles brightly, realizing that this is finally the night. The only sign that she would know if it's THE night is when all of the girls sit at the one table near the front doors. They have all been looking forward to this night for a long while; only because the night guards have been dying on usual nights. Lefty notices an empty seat and sits between Rockstar Freya and Foxy as they all wait for Kira.

Kira walks out of the shadows of the hallway. She looks at her left and her right to see the place right where she left it. Thoroughly cleaned without blood and carcasses, everything in the rooms organized and straightened up, and everybody sitting on the chairs of the farthest table. This surprises her even at the least, knowing that the girls would be at their usual positions and already entering sleep mode. She only wonders what the hell is going on. Kira walks up to them, her raised eyebrow expressing her confusion as she looks at each and every one of the girls' smiles.

"What are you guys doing?" She asks, "Aren't you supposed to be in sleep mode right now?"

The girls turn and look at each other for a moment, Rockstar Freya giggling at her confusion. She then clears her throat before she looks up to her. The Manager clearly didn't tell her.

"You clearly don't know, do you?" She asks, "We're coming home with you!"

Kira raises her eyebrows in surprise, even more confused by what she just said.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a certain perk that they didn't tell you about, Kira." Rockstar Chica replies, "We're not just here for you to make love to every night."

"Every weekend, we are to come to the night guard's house and live there for the weekend." Lefty said.

"The manager just figured that it will help us experience the outside world!" Molten Freya said while hugging Mike's arm.

"The only reason why we were never able to do it is…" Rockstar Foxy said, "Well, you know."

Kira looks at each of the girls, knowing that they were telling the truth. As strange as it is, she does find it exciting. She won't have to leave these girls because they will be going with her! Plus, she wouldn't have to explain her house whenever they would ask about it. She smiles to every one of them before looking up to the wall clock. Four Fifty-Eight.

"Okay." She said happily, "My house is only a block away, but we'll have to leave the pizzeria. Like… in two minutes!"

As soon as Kira walks pass them, the girls quickly get off their chairs and follow closely. Being the gentleman that she is, she pushes the door open to allow the girls to walk out. And, with Rockstar Freya being the first out, she smiles brightly by her first experience being outside of the pizzeria. Hearing her shoes clopping onto the parking lot, the night air breezing over her face and the sight of city lights as far as the eye can see. She smiles brightly by the sight of the full moon in the sky, completely off guard by its beauty. It is so much better than looking out of the front doors. As the rest of the girls step out, each and every one of them gasp and smile at the sight that she is beholding. Lefty, who purposefully step out last, turns back to Kira stepping out of the door and holds out three of her fingers.

"And three… two… one…" Kira said, "Boop!"

She twirls up a finger once and the lights went off and the front doors locked automatically. All of the girls quickly turn to the building, surprised. Kira, on the other hand, holds out a fist for a moment. They all wonder what she is doing until she opens her hand like a flash.

"BAHH!" She said.

Just as she made the noise, red and blue lasers travel across the doors. Kira smirks at the sight of proper security that she managed to sneak in. Just in case anyone breaks in again. She turns to the girls, who all clap silent and smile at her apparently hard work. Their watchful guardian smiles before she nods to the direction of her house.

"Let's go home." Kira said.

She takes the lead, with the others following her closely. She is soon caught by surprise when Lefty wraps her arm around her left arm while Mike wraps his own arm around her right. She smiles at each of them hugging her arms close, almost feeling like a playgirl. However, she shrugs the thought off and thinks that this is going to be a very different weekend than usual. And, boy, does she have some explaining to do for her roommates. They're not exactly normal enough for the girls to feel unwanted.

As Kira and the others left the parking lot, and inside the ghostly empty building, a single light still blinks in the hallway. And after a few blinks, a shadow of a girl appears across the tiled floor. A shadow of a girl with a pair of realistic purplish pink, light orange, white pigtails . And as soon as the shadow appeared, it disappears in a blink.

And a sinister giggle could be echoed throughout the building.


	13. Weekend at Kira Part 1

The sun merely begins to rise as the early morning is slowly fading from darkness. Kira and the others have finally made their way to her house. Which, in the reflection of the rising sun, catches them by surprise on how amazing it looks. A two-story house stands at the center of the city block. Being in a rectangular shape made up of white bricks entirely, the black windows rarely show anything through them and a pair of large doors were built in the front of the house over a small case of marble stairs. Its horizontal roof is made up of black pantiles as the roof itself formed in a small pitch.

An outstanding work of art; complete with a statue of a Chinese Dragon on each side of the staircase. The house being surrounded by bluish-green grass, a walkway made by multiple rocks pushed deep into the earth, and a Victorian mailbox reading "The Tokiwas". Kira and the girls walk up the walkway and up the marble steps to the doors. Just as Kira wraps her fingers around the first door's knob, she stops and turns her head to them.

"Hey, some of my roommates should be awake by now." She said, "So, please, don't be scared around them. And… don't stare."

All of the girls nod at once, so eager to see her house from the inside. Kira smiles before he turns the knob and gently pushes the door open. With him walking into the large living room, the girls could see the red tiles making up the floor and the sky-blue paint on the walls. The tiled floor has been traveling to the house's open kitchen that easily meets with the living room, giving an impression that the living room also acts as a dining room. The living room itself has six armless chairs lining up as a half of a circle in front of a flat screen television.

There, Kira and the girls watch a couple of girls pressing into buttons and analog sticks of their Xbox controllers; playing Grand Theft Auto 5. Both of the girls have their lithe body shapes, but the girl on the left seems to be hidden with a black cushion behind her. The girl on the right, though, is clearly visible. The slightly tanned skin makes her seem to be outdoors a lot. From her slender legs, to her large breasts, to her beautiful face, she almost seems like a high school cheerleader. Her upper torso is covered with a Bengals t-shirt she normally wears, without any evidence of a bra underneath. She also wears a pair of jean shorts, but her feet are bare. She pushes a strain of her red hair as her green eyes closely focus on the game.

Suddenly, on the other girl's screen, her helicopter gets blown up by a fighter jet flying nearby. The right girl covers her mouth in shock as the other girl loses it. And, to the girls' surprise, the left girl's black cushion swiftly turns into a set of spider legs as she bursts out in humorous despair. The girl with the spider legs seems to be at the height of the ceiling as she turns to the right girl and screaming at her. The left girl, as Kira and the girls could see, is a cross of woman and spider. Her upper human torso fused with her spider body. Her large breasts are barely kept in place with her blue-striped blouse that happens to have the sleeves rolled up. Her talon-like fingers tightly grip on her controller as her six red eyes tightly close in her jokingly distress. Her silver-white short hair barely hiding her heart-shaped chin and her average nose. It doesn't cover the black piercing in her bottom lip, either.

"Why did you killed me!?" The spider girl asks jokingly.

"I'm sorry, babe!" The other girl said, "It was an accident."

"I was having fun! All by myself! I wasn't hurting nobody!"

The spider-girl raises her controller over her main two eyes, acting like she's crying. The right girl quickly leans forward and rubs one of her spider legs, trying to cheer her up. That's when the right girl notices Talon, and then the girls behind him. She frowns in confusion.

"Hey, Kira…" She said, "You're back from work."

The spider-girl looks up at him, only to be confused by the girls behind her as well. She tilts her head, trying to piece it together.

"Who are those girls?" She asks.

"Oh, um… girls, these are the animetronics I work with." Kira answers, "They're going to be staying for the weekend."

As if she triggered something, the spider-girl dashes towards Molten Freya with her eight legs. She bends over to take a good view on the girl's form and clothing. Freya feels tingling down her spine when she could feel her lips very close to her artificial skin. Mike actually went straight to hugging Freya's arm in fright.

"Oh? And what would their names be?" The spider-girl asks.

"Can you help me out here?" Freya asks as she turns to Kira.

"Uh, Freya, this is Lily ." Kira answers, "Lily, Molten Freya. And these are Rockstars, Mike, and Lefty."

Lily, as she is apparently named, lowers her body to Freya's height and raises a hand to her. Freya looks down at it, unsure. Lily, on the other hand, closes her eyes in her overly happy face; like it's normal.

"It's nice to meet you, 'Freya'." Lily said happily.

"A-aye." Freya replies in Toy Chica's voice as she shakes Lily's hand, "It's a p-pleasure."

Lily let's go and dashes towards the other girl, and steps behind her in her warm embrace.

"And this lovely lady is Charlotte. My only reason of existence."

Lily and Charlotte turn to each other and kiss. That reason of existence meaning "she's my girlfriend, so back off!" kind of message. Molten Freya and Mike just stare at the couple, getting the idea as of who Kira was referring to as his roommate's lesbian friend. Except, Charlotte doesn't seem to be Kira's roommate. Seems that Kira has multiple roommates. Lily notices the girls looking at her legs and smiles.

"Oh, right!" She said, "I'm not a human. You kinda guessed that. I'm a Rachnera; half human, half spider. I'm an extraspecies."

"Extraspecies?" Lefty asks.

"They're races of sentient lifeforms that are NOT humans." Charlotte explains, "Lamias. Centaurs. Aliens. Dragons. Demons. You name it! Anyway, make yourselves at home."

RS Chica happily walks to a chair and sits, like the whole thing doesn't even faze her, and crosses her legs. RS Foxy only reluctantly takes a seat on the chair next to her. Molten Freya and Mike stand behind Lefty and Charlotte as they continue with their game. Kira and Lefty turn to each other, and Kira gestures her to follow her.

"Shall we have a tour?" She asks.

Lefty smiles, taking her offer. With a house this size, it's obvious that Kira has more rooms and more roommates. Kira walks down the living room with Lefty following. Lefty turns to the kitchen; A white counter in a form of a right angle in one corner of the kitchen, a couple of ovens for multiple meal-making purposes, a sink and a dish washer. Cabinets full of clean dishes, glasses, pots and other things related are placed onto the walls. There is also a refrigerator modeled to have titanium plating and adjustable settings of water and ice. Though, a couple of faint scratch marks are exposed on the refrigerator in the light. Lefty follows to the hallway leading to two other rooms and a spiral staircase at the end. The right door has a label reading "Vixie and Sarah's room", with its door knob having a "Do Not Disturb" sign. The left door has its own label reading "Kimihito and Debbie".

"The door on your left is Kimihito and Debbie's room." Kira said, "They're both getting ready to go off to their vacation today. And the door on your right is Vixie and Sarah's room. They don't want anyone disturbing them on their sleep."

Both Kira and Lefty walk down the hall and put their first steps on the staircase. Lefty closely follows Kira up the stairs and step into the second floor of the house. Another hallway greets them, with two doors on the left, two doors on the right and a small door in the ceiling at the very end. The first door on the left happens to have a label reading "Home Host's Room". The door on the right has one reading "House Library". The second door on the right has one reading "Bathroom". Finally, the second door on the left has its own reading "Kira's Room".

"Okay. That door leads to Jennie's room." Kira said, "Jane's the roommate I was talking about, by the way. And this door leads to the house library. That leads to the bathroom. Not that you'll need it. And the door in the ceiling leads to Lily and Charlotte's room. They happen to live in the attic." Kira leads her to the second door on the left, and puts his hand onto the door knob. She turns to her with a smile.

"And this… is MY room."

Kira turns the knob and pushes the door open. With Lefty stepping closely behind her, Kira steps into her room. The first thing Lefty realizes is the size of the room; big enough for any big person could walk around in. As they step through the doorway, a perfectly crafted cabinet stands on their right. A king-sized mattress stands against the left wall, with grey sheets, a dark blue blanket and large white pillows. The wallpapers showing patterns of Victorian decorations all across the walls. A pair of bookshelves, each standing on a side of the room window, stores multiple cases of movies, games and manga fully. Last, but not least, a table stands in front of that window and between the bookshelves. And a glass container is carried by that table; its floor covered with shrubs and soil while a fake branch and a rock-made cavern as decorations.

"Wow." Lefty said, "Your room is… amazing."

"Well, yeah." Kira replies, "Did you think I would live in a cave?"

"N-no! That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just saying that… I thought you would have a crappy lifestyle."

Kira just stares at her for a moment, and then shrugs in amusement. Kira smile remains when she catches a glimpse of something moving its tail. She gestures Lefty to follow her to the glass container, and she happily does so. They both lean forward as Kira raises a fingernail and taps it onto the glass. And, to Lefty's surprise, a violet serpent slithers out of the cavern mouth and makes its way to their view. The snake's head is formed in the top of a large hood of scaled flesh; its hood decorated with two edged spots and a jagged mouth forming a scary face. The cobra straightens its upper body, so its green eyes could stare directly at Kira's, flicking its tongue happily. Kira raises her hand upward to open the top and slowly lowers it into the container.

"Hey, Arbok." She said as the cobra slithers around her wrist.

The serpent slithers around her forearm until it stops at her elbow. As she raises her arm and chuckles as she watches Arbok make a few yawns before resting its head onto her wrist.

"This is my pet, Arbok. She was a very rare cobra species until someone stepped in and called in for a breeding program. Now, they're not so endangered anymore."

Lefty was caught off guard by the sight of it, but she smiles. Even with the terrifying illusion on its hood, its overall look is quite beautiful. She straightens up and turns to the bookshelves. A few Sci-fi and horror movies. A few anime and manga. Including some titles like "Attack on Titan", "Kamen Rider" and multiple titles that relate to something called "Godzilla". She frowns before she plucks one of the DVDs out of the shelve and reads the first title she picked up: "Godzilla, King of the Monsters". Since she was only created in America, she didn't have any experience of the Japanese pop culture.

"Godzilla?" She asks.

Kira looks up at her, and realizing that she has one of the movies in her hand.

"He's one of the oldest creations of Japan." She replies, "Sure, he is a fictional monster, but… some of us extraspecies like to take the concept of Godzilla as an inspiration. That a single monster would stand up to humanity and say that enough is enough."

"But, you're not an extraspecies."

"I'm not human, either."

Lefty stares at her for a moment, and then reluctantly puts the case back into the shelf. She walks to the mattress and sits, watching Kira play with Arbok. All of this just seems new and foreign to her. She has grown so used to living in her pizzeria that she has no idea what the outside world even looked like. And because that there's been just humans visiting their place, she had no idea that there would be other sentient beings. She didn't have any idea what a snake is, even. Kira turns to her, looks at Arbok, and then back to her. She extends her arm to her direction, and Lefty's shoulders rise in surprise.

"You want to hold her?" She asks, "Don't worry, she doesn't bite. Not much, anyway."

Lefty bites her bottom lip in nervousness, staring right into the snake's green eyes. The snake merely flicks its tongue. She reluctantly extends her arm, and their palms meet, forming a bridge. She blushes when she feels their hands meet, the snake slithering from Kira's wrist to her own. As the snake makes its acquaintance with Lefty, Lefty could feel multiple pulses that beat across its body. She also feels the scales and underbelly that is a lot different than Kira's. Arbok, on the other hand, slithers around in confusion. Her pulse feels strange; it almost feels like she doesn't have any blood pumping through her. The snake slithers back onto Talon's arm and he lets it slither back into the container. Kira looks at Lefty, who stares down at her forearm in awe. She actually held an animal; her darling's pet. She notices Kira sitting next to her closely. The memory-foam material comfortably framing around her sitting position, as well as hers.

"Kira, will anyone hear us when we… do things?" Lefty asks.

"No." Kira answers, "These rooms were built with sound-proof walls and doors. Why?"

She turns to notice Lefty's red cheeks and smirks.

"You're thinking of perverted things, aren't you?" She asks.

Lefty just stiffens her back, trying to not seem like she was. Kira really does read her like a book. She turns her head to notice Kira is still smiling at her, Peeling off her jacket and dropping it to the floor.

"We can have sex after Kimihito and Debbie leave, okay?" She asks, "I would have to catch some sleep by then, anyway."

Lefty blushes, trying not to smile. This is the first time he has ever approached her this way, and not the other way around. She guesses that it's because that they're at her comfort zone. She suddenly notices her standing up and walking out the door, figuring that Kimihito and Debbie are now awake.

The girls in the living room still remain where they were when Kira and Lefty left. Lily makes a sinister giggle as she got her revenge on Charlotte. A door opens and a figure makes its way into the living room, rolling suitcase in hand. Rockstar Freddy turns her head when she first notices the figure revealed in the sunlight. A lithe body shape of a female; with a slim waist and a blue lower body of a snake rather than human legs. Her ample breasts and overall upper human torso covered with a grey t-shirt reading "As The World Burns" in white. She also wears a size-adjusted skirt around her hips; or at least the hips that would connect her human upper body with her snake lower body. Her slim neck holds her beautifully formed face. Her slim lips barely hiding her fangs, her golden keen eyes and her blue pointed ears. Her hair perfectly trimmed and brushed into her short, stacked hairstyle put together. However, the female's golden eyes merely focus on the eyes of Freya. She blinks a couple of times.

"Hi." She said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rockstar Freya." Freya replies as she stands up, "And these are Mike, Molten Freya, Foxy and Chica. We're staying for the weekend."

"O…kay? I guess Kira has an explanation."

The female moves to the kitchen with her slithering lower body. She opens a cabinet to take out a couple of wine bottles before Freya clears her throat and walks up to her.

"Well, there is." She said, "You see, we are meant to see the outside world for every weekend. Our manager thought it was for us to experience new things to be smarter animetronics. So, it would've been required for Kira to have us here."

The female stops and turns to her, smiling brightly.

"In that case, you can make yourselves at home!" She said, "My name's Debbie. I am the house's lamia sweetheart."

"Lamia? An extraspecies?"

"I guess you've already know about extraspecies because of Lily, but yes. We lamias used to be feared by those ridiculous myths of medusas. Oh, uh, please don't mind Darling. he had a history with… your kind."

Freya frowns in curiosity, not sure of the origin of Debbie's kind. And, "Darling"? Is she referring to Kira or someone else?

"Um, whose 'Darling'?" Freya asks.

And just as that question escapes her lips, a loud footstep could be heard behind her. Her eyes widen as she turns around, and a huge shadow covers her form. For what stands before her is a huge, bulking warrior of another extraspecies.

Standing in a seven-meter tall height, the humanoid's muscular body is protected with a set of samurai armor clad with blue flames dragon scales. A huge sword rests in a scabbard strapped on his back. His hands covered with charcoal, alligator-like skin and his fingers end with claws of the same color.

Her eyes move upward to see the humanoid's saurian head, with the beast's blue eyes staring down at her coldly. A few teeth protrude through his reptilian lips as he releases a rumbling growl. This humanoid, as Debbie refers to as "Darling", is known by many people of Japan as a Kaiju. An extraspecies that existed as the honor guard of Japan's dynasties. Throughout the ages, only a few still exist to this day. By the sight of him, Freya shrinks back.

"That would be ME." He said, his voice deep and threatening.

"Darling." Debbie cues, "Be nice to our guests."

"So, YOU must be Darling." Freya said.

"The name 'Darling' is only given to me by Desiree, synthetic." The monster growls, "My friends call me by the name ' Kim'. As a guest, you are to call me by my true name: Kimihito."

Freya just stares at him, confused.

"Syn-the-tic?" She asks.

Kimihito frowns at Freya, concerned by her apparent ignorance. This female is clearly a synthetic of some sort. And yet, she speaks like she has no idea what the word "synthetic" is even pronounced. He knows why these girls are in their home. He heard every word. However, frankly, he does not trust the likes of synthetics and cyborgs for the life of him. Then again, he won't have to deal with living with them for the next couple of weeks. What, with his vacation with his beloved Debbie and all. Kimihito hears Kira walking downstairs and down the hallway to meet them.

"Oh, hi, Kira!" Debbie said, "We were just taking some wine before we go."

"And these 'animetronics'." Kimihito said, "You must…"

"Don't worry, big guy." Kira replies, "I'll make sure they don't break anything. Plus, come on, I have the others helping me out."

Kimihito smiles in approval, knowing his best friend is capable of taking care of the house. It's been a long while since he and Debbie actually had some quality time together. It's also been a while since he had left the house fending for itself. However, he doesn't have much to worry about as of now. He turns to Debbie and smiles, only to receive a smile back and his armored arm hugged tightly.

"Come on, Darling." Debbie said, "Let's get out of here."

Kimihito smirks as he sweeps her off her feet, carrying her in his arms. When their eyes meet and Debbie's arms wrapped around his neck, Kimihito leans his head forward to kiss his beloved. The sudden act surprises Freya and the girls in the living room, but Kira, Lily and Charlotte are used to their romantic behavior.

"With pleasure." Kimihito said.

With Debbie's tail pulling the suitcase, Kimihito easily carries her up to the door and allows Debbie to open the door before him. As soon as he walks out and Debbie closes the door behind them, they were off to their few weeks away.

"How do those two even know each other?" Foxy asks.

"Let's just say they had that going on for a long time." Lily answers, "Because Kaiju and Lamias do have long lifespans."

"Well, you have to remember, Rinnie…" Kira replies, "They had built a stronger bond before even on the worst of times."

"What do you mean?" Mike asks.

"Well, a couple of years ago, there was this pact that claims that humans take complete control over the population between humans and extraspecies." Kira explains, "Those that were recorded in history to be loyal to humans were allowed to stay in civilization while those that aren't were forced to leave to their native worlds, never to live with people. Kaiju were on the list of those who stay. Lamias were on the list of those who leave. Now, as loyal to humans as he was, and as much as he loved Debbie with all his heart, that new law didn't sit too well for him. So, he fought back for Debbie and led a revolution to win extraspecies their equal rights. And, obviously, he and his followers won."

"That's… pretty badass." Chica said, "And who were his followers?"

Kira smiles and turns to the girls. Her hand stretched out and her eyes filled with confidence.

"You're looking at one." She answers.

The girls stare at her in awe. All except for Lily and Charlotte, of course, who still play their game. After what he did to save them last night, it's no wonder how she was so experienced in killing and tearing those criminals to shreds! In Molten Freya's mind, this was exactly what she would dream Kira would be.

That scarred warrior that she dreamt about has been on the frontlines two years ago. And it was during a revolution to win the freedom for extraspecies. Her cheeks burn red by the thought of looking at a veteran hero in her eyes. Mike couldn't see her any differently than what she is now. Suddenly, Kira yawns and stretches her arms in tiredness.

"Anyway, I guess it's time for me to get some sleep." She said.

Mike and Molten Freya each walk up to her and kiss her on the cheeks, wishing him sweet dreams before she turns away and walks to the staircase. However, looking around, Mike and Molten Freya wonder where Lefty is. Kira walks up the stairs and up to the second floor of the house, figuring that Lefty is still in her room. When Kira steps into her room, she is caught by surprise when she sees something that she both did and did not expect.

For what waits on his bed for him is Lefty, bared and beautiful under the sunlight. Her suit jacket, dress pants and bra neatly placed on top of the cabinet. What also lies on the cabinet, however, is an open book showing anatomies of all reptilian species. And another anatomy showing parts of a human woman's lower body. Kira figures that she took that from the library. Her body lies onto the dark blue blanket, her breasts exposed and staring directly at her and her legs crossed to hide her warm flesh. Her eyes and her smile so sweet and seductive enough for her to have her tremble in arousal. In her animalistic desire, she figures that she knows what she's doing.

"Why don't you come to bed, Kira?" She said, "I want to try a new trick on you."

Kira hesitates as she looks away. Due to seeing the open books and Lefty's ready approach, she almost seems sexually intimidating. She almost seems like she's going to be the master in this session. And, in truth, it makes her be aroused by her even more. While Kira is thinking about how to approach this, she notices Lefty sitting up and spreading her legs apart, exposing her entrance and the fleshy inner walls to her eyes with her two fingers.

"Come on, darling. Are you really going to keep me waiting?"

Kira cricks her jaw, Lefty really catching her attention. Kira could feel her body reacting to her approach as her nipples slowly exposes itself to her. Realizing that Lefty may have control over her body.

"Now get hard and fuck me." Lefty says.

"Gladly." Kira says, grabbing the strap-on from here back and putting it on, Lefty too stuck in her lust and lack of sex for almost two weeks to notice or care.

"I got a new one too, just so you know. This one is a few inches longer, a bit thicker, and is _different_ compared to the other." She asks, strapping it around her waist and putting a small, three inch nub inside herself.

"Different how?" Lefty asks.

"It vibrates." Kira answers with a smirk, pressing a button on the underside of the toy, the vibrations making her moan and jerk where she stands, not used to the sensations. "Oh, that's almost as good as when you eat me." She says, her smirk growing with the lust in Lefty's eyes. "What do you want to do first?" She asks, pretending to jerk the toy off, the vibrations and the back and forth motion her hand is causing making her moan again.

"Fuck me. I don't care what position. Just fuck me." Lefty says, grabbing Kira and throwing her on the bed, moving to impale herself on Kira's vibrating toy.

"Not yet." Kira says, finding the button and shutting it off, sighing with relief when the vibrations stop. "First things first." She says, pushing Lefty away and sitting with her legs spread.

"What?" Lefty asks, her lust and frustration high.

"I told you, by the end of the night, you'll be sucking my candy cane. I want to see you suck." Kira says, surprising Lefty.

"Goddess, you're as bad as William was when I promised to finally go down on him." Lefty says, not realizing her mistake as she knees before Kira.

"I'm sorry. Did you just mention your ex-boyfriend?" Kira asks, stopping Lefty from taking the tip in her mouth.

"If it's worth anything, I blew him out of pity. Not lust and love like you." Lefty says, licking the tip with her tongue. "When did you put watermelon flavored lube on this thing?" She asks, licking more of it.

"Never mention your ex again, especially not when you haven't had sex in almost two weeks and I was planning to make you cum so bad you can't walk until New Years." Kira says, pulling Lefty's head away from her lap. "And it's a flavored condom, not lube." She says, releasing Lefty's head.

"Got it. Don't mention my ex again. Can we fuck now?" Lefty asks, licking the toy again.

Kira began to rub the edge of Lefty's pussy with the head of her cock, teasing the gushing cunt waiting to be pounded. Lefty's eye were completely glazed over with lust and pleasure. Lefty was willing to bet that she had almost no idea what was going on except for the fact that Kira's cock was sitting just outside her soaking entrance.

Kira grabbed her firm ass once again and began to thrust the entirety of her cock into Lefty's awaiting pussy in one fail swoop.

Lefty's mouth dropped open in a silent scream before she finally found her voice as a scream of pleasure ripped free from her throat and echoed through the entire house.

Her pussy convulsing violently around Kira's cock, she never took anything that big as it felt like it hit the entrance to her womb. There was no doubt that she would fell it for the next couple of weeks.

Kira paused as she once again let Lefty come down, then grabbed onto her's ass tightly and began to bounce her up and down her long shaft, the cock head constantly pounding on her womb.

Lefty's eyes glazed over again as the thought of her sister fucking her with her cock raced through her mind. Her tongue fell out of her mouth and drool began to drip out and down her chin and onto her massive bouncing breasts.

Kira loved the expression on her face,

"You're fucking sexy looking like that, Lefty. You're the best girlfriend ever." Kira growled, fairly certain that she probably couldn't hear her.

Kira could feel herself begin to build up and wanted Lefty to cum one more time before she emptied her load into the awaiting womb and began thrusting into her girlfriend harder and faster.

Kkra picked her up and moved her over to the wall of the room and began slamming her cock even harder into Lefty's tight pussy with more force then before, nearly getting to the point of piercing her sister's cervix.

Lefty's body went limp from the pleasure. She came once again, her pussy tightening around Kira's cock. Skyler let out a grunt again as she pushed Lefty down on her cock and she began to thrust up up, piercing Lefty's cervix and going straight into her womb, releasing her cum into, completely feeling her sister and causing a strange warmth to flow from her womb outwards to the rest of her body.

Lefty sighed and moaned as Kira pulled out of her as Lefty tightly clamped her pussy shut, holding the fake cum inside her. Kira watched her face and the look of bliss on it as she moved over to the bed and put Lefty on her knees.

"Come on, Mari." Kira cooed in her ear, watching as Lefty simply moaned softly as she pushed Lefty's ass up into the air and laid her front down on the pillows.

Kira felt her lust spike once again as she stared at Lefty's ass. She pushed her cum soaked cock against her pussy once again.

"Fuck me with your big cock." Were the only words Lefty could manage to get together. Kira pushed into her beaten red pussy and began to pound away again, hitting each and every spot she had missed before.

Kira leaned over on Lefty's back and reached down to grab a handful of her sister's tit, squeezing and pulling at it with each thrust, adding more of the sensation. Lefty could feel herself at her breaking point once again.

"Kira, Harder. I'm about to cum." Lefty said as she looked back at her friend.

Kira got instantly hard again by the "Fuck me hard and dirty" look her friend gave her. She smacked her pelvis into her as hard as she could, causing Lefty to jump forward, her tits swaying with her until Kira felt her cock begin to get squeezed again as Lefty began cumming all over Skyler's cock.

Kira didn't waste a second as she pulled out of her friend's slit and placed the cock at the tip of Lefty's asshole, gently pushing it knowing that her friend's ass was going to be tight.

The first time Lefty had taken it anally was with Mike who had fucked her gently at first, then rough and made Lefty nearly black out.

While Mike fucked her ass, he bit down on her neck and stuck his finger in her clit. Needless to say, she loved it and did it with him whenever she could.

Kira pushed into Lefty's ass slowly as she felt her ass grip her cock like a soft hand. Kira moaned but held herself back, letting Lefty get used to having Kira's fake massive cock in her ass.

"God, Lefty. Your ass is so perfect. Fucking tight." Kkra said as she leaned forward and turned her face around to give her a kiss as she gave her a hard spank to her right ass check, causing it to get tighter around her cock.

Lefty eventually pushed back onto her cock, signaling her to start the ass fucking, so she did.

Kira began thrusting in and out of her tight hole, building up speed and force as Kira eventually got used to the friction. Kira could feel herself building as the hole began to get looser yet still stayed tight around her.

Kira moved her left hand down to Lefty's cunt as she began playing with her clit with her thumb and finger-fucking her cunt. The pleasure was getting too much for the diva as both her ass and pussy got molested by her best friend.

"Cum for me, Mari." Kira growled into her ear, specifically making Lefty's real name sound sluttier than the rest of the sentence.

The thought of the taboo was all it took for Kira to go over the edge as she squeezed her ass painfully around her fake cock as Kira released the fake seed into Lefty's bowels. The feel of the cum entering her ass, set Lefty off again as she began to yet again flood the bed and Kira's hand with her cum.

Kira pulled out of her with a gentle sigh as Madison rolled onto one side and rubbed her abdomen once again, feeling the fake cum sitting inside her making her feel warm all over her body.

Kira sat beside Lefty feeling mostly satisfied for now as she stroked her sister and lover's brown locks that were soaked in sweat from the intense fucking session she had just received from her best friend who watched her with a soft gaze and loving smile, only to be stopped by a voice from the doorway.

"What do we have here?"

Both girls looked over to see Mike smirking.


	14. Weekend at Kira Part 2

Lefty opens her eyes to see Kira, who is still in her deep sleep. She moans softly as she snuggles into her arms a bit, feeling the warmth of her sleeping body for the first time. It has been her first time sleeping on a bed with someone, and she is happy to know that Kira is her first. And Kira would eventually be her last; for there will be no one better that she would spend this time with. Then, a thought came into her mind. Maybe she could prepare some meal for Kira when she wakes up.

She would feel so appreciated and loved that she would do anything to return the kindness of her sweetheart. It makes her blush by the thought of playing the sweet wife with her. And with that, she knows what she has to do. With gentle care on her arms, she slowly gets off the mattress and pulls the covers to keep Kira completely warm. She couldn't help but watch Kira nuzzle her head against the pillows and growls in sweet serenity.

"She looks so cute when she's asleep." She thought.

She smiles as she turns to her clothes. She picks up her panties and slides them up to cover her entrance. She then picks up her bra and pulls them against her breasts until she could hook up the ends. She lifts her round breasts just to adjust them into perfect fit. Finally, she puts on her dress pants and suit top before neatly putting her small top hat on. She walks out the door and down the hallway to step down stairs.

By the time she got down, she could see Molten Freya, Foxy and Chica where she left them. There's also Rinnie and Charlotte where she left them, except trying to teach Mike how to play Team Sonic Racing. It's like teaching a teenager how to drive a car.

However, Lefty doesn't see Freya anywhere. She does see steam coming from the kitchen, and she walks pass the girls and into the kitchen, figuring that Freya's in there. Proving herself to be right, the first thing she sees is the oven opening and slender hands pulling out a tray of nicely-cooked steak; with some herbal seasoning. The slender hands, as she could see, belong to Freya, who wears a white cooking apron over her bodysuit.

Freya hums as she uses a spatula to take out the steak and places it onto the plate on the kitchen table. A steak, served with a handful of potato wedges, a bowl of salad and a glass of wine. Freya turns her head to Lefty, just now noticing her.

"Oh, hey, Lefty!" She greets.

"Um…what's with the food?" Lefty asks.

"Oh, it's for Kira! I just figured, since she was such a lovely person, I decided to cook something for her."

Lefty suddenly makes an annoyed look in her eyes. Of course, when she decides to do something nice for Kira, Freya always beats her to it. Freya notices this and instantly feels ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Lefty." She said, "Were YOU going to cook something for her?"

"Yes, I was." Lefty answers, trying to keep her cool, "How did you learn to cook, anyway?"

"The recipes weren't hard to follow once you know how to work the oven."

Freya turns away and picks up a dome-like silver cover and places it over the dish and wine glass.

"There. Now the meal will always be fresh for Kira. The least we can do is help her feel appreciated."

Lefty's hands curl into fists. That's what SHE was trying to do. She looks back at Mike playing the game, who is apparently doing so well on, and then back to Freya. Freya unties the straps of the apron and hangs it at the kitchen's hanger. Lefty feels a sudden spark of jealousy towards Freya, and towards her personality made up by faulty manners and pathetic desires of being a servant. It's just going to be two days outside the pizzeria, and they have just two days until they have to spent another five nights doing their job. One of them is going to take the first shot of doing what they want with Kira. And there's only one way to decide who gets that shot.

"Freya…" She said.

Freya turns to Lefty before the fancy-dressed beauty suddenly points a finger to her, and standing in a dramatic stance.

"I challenge you!" Lefty yells, "I challenge you for a shot of taking Kira for the night. The one who wins shall do whatever she wants with her!"

Freya just stands there, caught completely off guard. She has never seen Lefty so worked up about things like this. So, why is she so worked up about it now? Then again, she could take advantage of this proposition. Whatever the challenge is, whatever the cost, she will win and have Kira all for herself for the whole night! She smiles at Lefty, confidence in her eyes.

"Alright, Lefty! I accepted your challenge!" She said, "All I need to know is… what challenge would that be?"

"Whatever Mike's doing!" Lefty answers as she turns and points at Mike.

Mike turns his head, blinking once or twice in confusion. Since the game was put into race track menu, Mike didn't have to worry about being distracted. Rinnie and Charlotte both look at Lefty, Freya and the game back and forth. Somehow, this situation has already gotten through the roof.

"Uh, girls, I wouldn't recommend it." Charlotte said, "You know, it's a bit stressful if you're playing this to compete."

"We don't care!" Lefty replies, "We've played in a pizzeria full of games like this! We're competing over Kira's love and I am gonna win!"

Rinnie and Charlotte look at each other for a minute. Well, as long as they're experienced with it. They should at least do something instead of being bored all the time. And with that, both of them smile and turn to the girls.

"Alright, all three of you shall compete in a race!" Rinnie announces, "It is one race! Three laps! No limitations! The one who wins shall be worthy in taking Kira's hand for the night! While the losers shall weep in shame!"

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Charlotte asks.

"What? Did you want it to be boring?"

Three minutes passed…

All three of the girls sit on separate seats to avoid any cheating. Each holding a Switch remote placed into a case that resembles a steering wheel, they already chose their characters. Lefty chose Sonic. Freya chose Shadow. Mike chose, unexpectedly, Metal (Sonic's robot counterpart). As the menu of race tracks pops up to show multiple tracks of TSR, Rinnie takes Lefty's controller and, by the rules of the challenge, they are to race in a fusion of the game's best and most stressful of TSR. Thunder Deck. As the track was selected and all three of the girls are ready to race, they all daydream of what they would do with Kira if they win. Freya dreams of going to some place with Kira and have a good time. Like, going to a theme park and experience it through. Then, they would go to some forest and pretend to be Kira's running prey; like one of those girls in horror films.

Lefty dreams of being restrained by chains, roleplaying as Kira's slave and Kira being the mighty conqueror. He would take her by his side and love her gently. Mike, well, he likes to keep his dream until he wins this. Unlike the Lefty and Freya, she doesn't care what Kira does with him at all. As long as they both can be happy. And with that, Mike pushes his thoughts aside for now. As the track is set, and all of the karts are ready to race, Lefty, Freya and Mike are all on the last places.

3…2…1…GO!

As soon as the signal was given, all of the characters in the game drive their karts as quick as the karts could carry them. Lefty, Freya and Mike drive their karts quicker to pass their opponents. Mike, on the other hand, has the advantage. She waited until "2" to start up her engine, which gave her a tremendous boost of speed. That advantage allows her to move up to fifth place without effort.

So far, Lefty is seventh and Freya is sixth. That is until Lefty's kart is hit by a orange rocket, and a few characters pass her. Lefty growls as she pushes that engine button as hard as she could, passing those characters again and driving through a shattering cube. She frowns in confusion as she sees three white wisps with eyes.

"How do I use those?" Lefty asks to herself.

"Press the B button." Mike said, "It's the bottom button."

"Oh, like this?" Freya asks.

Suddenly, Mike gets hit with a stone pillar as it hit him like a nuke. And, Freya was in first place! Lefty passes him, and he

sighs in slight irritation.

"Yes." Mike sighs.

"Thank you, Mike!" Freya replies.

* * *

While the girls compete in their race, Rinnie and Charlotte decide to sit at the table and drink coffee together. They did talk about commentating during the race, but that would be too much of a stress. Suddenly, they turn their heads to notice Foxy and Chica walking towards them. Chica waves at them and Rinnie waves back.

"Hey." Chica said, "You know, me and Foxy were actually a couple because Kira mentioned you and Charlotte."

"Oh, really?" Rinnie asks, "Kira never said anything about US before."

"Well, what we're asking is…" Foxy explains, "Since you two are lesbians, we would want to know what YOU girls do in your private times."

Rinnie and Charlotte stare at them for a moment. That's when Charlotte blushes and Rinnie rubs the back of her neck in nervousness. The stuff that they do is quite private and… bizarre. They're both not sure if Foxy and Chica could handle it. But then, Rinnie looks at Charlotte, and she then has a thought crawling its way into her mind.

"Actually, I think we can show you." Rinnie said, "But, you have to promise not to speak of it to anyone. This sort of thing is… kind of private and bizarre."

Both Foxy and Chica nod in eagerness. Rinnie winks at Charlotte and takes her by the hand. Charlotte smiles and blushes as they get off their chairs and walk up the hallway, Foxy and Chica closely following. They all walk up the stairs until they could walk up the hallway leading to the ceiling door. As they make it to the door, Rinnie pulls the door open and a ladder slides down with it. Rinnie raises her spider legs to take the first steps, climbing up the ladder with Charlotte, Chica and Foxy following in order.

And Foxy and Chica see what's inside Rinnie and Charlotte's room. A window at each end of the roof allows the sunlight to shine through. A full-body fold mirror stands, probably to show not only Charlotte's body but Rinnie's as well. A dresser with some drawers having shirts hanging over them. An easel for a painting canvas decorated with a beautiful painting of Rinnie smiling in the atmosphere of Paris. Assuming that Charlotte did that, both Foxy and Chica admire her handiwork.

Finally, there is a floating round bed; being hanged by Rinnie's strong spider webs connecting to the attic ceiling. White covers and heart-shaped pillows cover the mattress. What confuses them is a couple of pillars that stand at the far end of the attic room.

"Is that mattress hanging?" Chica asks.

"Hanging by my strings." Rinnie brags, "Only Rachneras can produce the strongest webs and threads."

Foxy and Chica stop when they suddenly watch Rinnie unbutton her blouse and pulls it off her arms. With one move, she turns around to expose her full, round breasts to the pair; her black areoles looking like large buttons. She also exposes the flesh between what a human's legs would be. However, her front two tiny spider legs spread to show that entrance of her womanhood. They look up to see Rinnie's smirk and evil six red eyes.

"Which is also part of your lesson for today." She said, "Bondage and toys."

Both Foxy and Chica suddenly see Charlotte pulling up her t-shirt, exposing her rather round, yet rather large breasts. Her soft nipples grow erect by the excitement of what Rinnie is planning. Dropping the t-shirt onto the wooden floor, she pulls down her jean shorts to show them her pink panties in the sunlight. With that, she also pulls down her panties to expose her smooth buttocks, not turning around to show her own entrance just yet.

Her tanned flesh is somewhat brightened by the sunlight. She walks to the dresser to take out a hair rubber band and uses it to make her hair into a ponytail. She turns to Rinnie and then they both turn to Foxy and Chica. Rinnie keeps her lovely smirk before she turns to Charlotte.

"Can you take out the toys for them, dear?" Rinnie asks.

Charlotte smiles as she reaches into the bottom drawer of the dresser and pulls out a box the size of a shoe box. She walks up to Rinnie and hands it to her. Rinnie lays the box onto the mattress and pulls off the lid. The next thing Foxy and Chica see is a large object in her hand; a thin, smooth, plastic "toy" that closely resembles the size of a man's member. Besides the precise physical details.

They stare at the violet object shining in the sunlight.

"This, ladies, is what women call 'the smooth dildo'." Rinnie explains.

"And, unlike most straight women, we tend to clean those thoroughly." Charlotte explains, "So, don't worry about feeling dirty."

Foxy and Chica stare at the object in both nervousness and awe. Is this what women actually use? They suddenly see Charlotte walking up to the place between the pillars and Rinnie summons strings from her abdomen. With swift movements, Rinnie straps Charlotte's wrists and ankles to the pillars, trapping her into a position of her breasts and entrance exposed. Dashing back to the box, Rinnie takes out a bandana large enough to cover a pair of eyes.

"This, is what we call a 'blindfold'." She explains, "We fans of bondage love this sort of stuff."

She turns to Charlotte and covers her eyes with the bandana. She then ties the ends behind her head, and then kisses her on the neck, making her lover quiver. The Rachnera turns to them and smiles, arms crossed.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" She asks, "Try them."

Foxy and Chica look at each other. After a brief moment of awkward silence, Foxy smirks as she walks up to the box and takes out a red dildo. She grins; a very fitting color. She turns to Chica, who hugs her pirate lover from behind. Foxy pants when she feels her reaching up to her breasts, groping and messaging them to make her aroused. Foxy turns around to Chica before she guides her to the mattress.

As they lock their lips into starving kisses, Foxy pulls Chica's shoes off her feet and running her hands over her legs. As their tongues dance with each other, Foxy runs her hands up to her pelvis area and pulls down her shorts. Foxy pulls away before she pulls them further down until she takes them off of her completely. She looks up at Chica's innocent eyes, and then pushes her legs apart. Chica's pirate lover licks her lips before she rubs her finger and thumb over the lips of her entrance. Chica bites her bottom lip as she watches Foxy continuously rubbing her.

She turns her head to watch Rinnie standing behind Charlotte, running her hands up her hips, her sides, her breasts. The spider lover squeezes and massages her large breasts in circular motions. Charlotte merely pants and moans by her touch, certainly feeling the sensation of her breasts being played with.

Foxy feels impressed. There must be a difference between seeing what's happening and just feeling it.

* * *

Lefty grins in determination. She passed Mike and Freya to be in first place. She pushed Freya into a lightning pillar and practically forced her to be on last place. Everything is finally going her way, and soon, she will have her way with Kira. That is until she gets hit by a thrown blue cube, and it leaves her kart spinning for a Egg Pawn and Mike to pass her. Lefty grits her teeth as she tries her best to catch up to them. Freya use her Team Ultimate and becomes completely unstoppable. As most characters make a turn, Freya easily dashes right through them as she catches up to Lefty and Mike.

Lefty's eyes widen. The finish line is just a mile away! Determination in her eyes, she tries in vain to pass Mike. Soon, Freya catches up to them, her kart bumping between Lefty's and Mike's. They all desperately try to best the other. But, it was all in vain. They all fall into shock as all three of them reach the finish line; only to be beaten by a Egg Pawn.

"We all lost!?" Lefty asks loudly.

* * *

Foxy watches Rinnie doing her thing for a moment. Rinnie's talented hands massage Charlotte's breasts for longer minutes, teasing her areoles with the tips of her talons. Because that her areoles are so sensitive, Charlotte's pants grow hotter her body heats up through arousal. Her hands clench into fists when she feels her insides leaking warm fluid from her entrance. As if her body was calling out to her, Rinnie goes around her to bend down to her beloved's entrance.

Charlotte gasps as soon as she feels the lips of her entrance being teased by Rinnie's cold tongue. Her web-making sweetheart intended for her tongue to be cold for her to torture her. Foxy turns her head back to Chica, apparently able to watch and rub her petals all at once.

She feels Chica's entrance soaking, more than ready for her to use the toy. She turns her head to the blood red object next to her hook, before she realizes that she can't do it with one hand. Or can she? She retracts her fingers and takes the dildo in her hand, while leaning forward to lick Chica's outer walls. In her mind, she smiles when she hears Chica moan in pleasure. She leans away and slowly pushes the pleasurable object into her opening, separating her inner walls and drilling deep into her sweet passage.

She grins as she watches Chica clutch onto her breasts, gasping and her lips begging to be kissed. So, crawling towards her and remains pushing the dildo in and out of her, Foxy lets Chica kiss her like a starving woman. Her tongue piercing through her own lips and slithering against each other in their warm and wet embrace.

Rinnie turns her head to the girls and smiles. She'd be lying if she said she doesn't like what she's seeing. It kind of turns HER on, if not already. She turns back to Charlotte's warm flesh. The lips of her opening ready for her to do what she does best. With a summon of strings, she pulls and puts the strings under Charlotte's body, slipping between her petals, and she uses it as a hanger for her entrance to writhe on.

She gives it a tug, and Charlotte moans by the way the soft thread adds pressure to the sensitive areas. Leaving this thread around her left hand's fingers, she goes behind her and uses her other hand to gently push her head to face her. As she repeatedly tugs the string, she watches Charlotte pant and moan by the pleasure, and she leans forward to silence her. Even with their lips locked, Charlotte's muffled moans could be heard throughout the room. Saliva leaks out of their lips as they couldn't be able to hold their breath.

Foxy's eyes widen when she feels her tongue being sucked in by Chica's lips. And yet, she continues to plunge the red object in and out of her. Chica slides a hand into her ragged shorts, and instantly finds her entrance. Foxy's pants meet Chica's in a mixture of hot breaths as Chica slides her fingers in and out of her pirate lover.

Suddenly, Chica's fingers move faster as she is getting close. Realizing this, Foxy moves her hand and the dildo faster into her. And by this, Chica's hips begin to thrust simultaneously with Foxy's hand and toy, moaning like an animal.

"Oh, fuck!" Charlotte said.

As Foxy could tell, Charlotte's inner flesh is being repeatedly massaged by Rinnie's string, causing her to be getting extremely close. Except, Rinnie leaves her tiny spider legs to keep the string moving while her hands grope and play with her breasts. Her hands and fingers squeeze and twist everything on her breasts, flesh, nipple and areole alike, to push Charlotte closer and closer to her climax.

Rinnie does love the screams she makes when she reaches her limit. And with that, she smiles seductively when she hears Charlotte scream, letting her body release her explosion of feeling rush out of her body. When she tugs the string against her entrance, all that she gets in return is Charlotte's entrance squirting her sweet lava onto the floor. Rinnie waits until Charlotte finishes before she gives her entrance a few more licks, tasting her sweet fluid.

Foxy and Chica continue to plunge into each other in their own ways as they get closer to their own limits. Foxy opens her eyes to stare at Chica's redden face, and her beautiful eyes looking back at her.

"Foxy…" Chica whispers.

In an instant, Chica and Foxy scream as they both release their waves of feeling throughout their bodies. Both of their inner walls clamp and constrict around each other's fingers. After their climaxes subside and both of them look at each other, Foxy takes out the dildo out of Chica and raises it to her view. As she sees the fluid from Chica's climax, Foxy takes it into her mouth, tasting the sweetness that is apparently unusual towards humans.

A sweet, banana-split kind of taste. Chica tries to catch her breath, never noticing Foxy tasting her fluid. It would've felt incredibly weird if she did. She places the blood red object aside and wraps her arms around Chica, pulling her into a loving embrace.

"You two really are such sweethearts, aren't you?" Rinnie asks.

Both Foxy and Chica look up at Rinnie, who begins to untie Charlotte out of her bondage. She carries her redheaded lover in her arms as she wraps her up into a silky web-made blanket.

"I understand if you are. It's been years since Tyrannos's revolution brought us together. And, ever since I saved her, she and I never had been closer than we are now."

Foxy and Chica turn to each other and kiss before they both get off the mattress. Rinnie slowly walks to the bed and gently lays Charlotte's wrapped body onto the mattress. She feels very close to her little fly, indeed. It's been years since she was attacked by a cyborg, when she used her web-making abilities to save her. Aside from the love making, life has been a bit boring without the revolution going on. Then she thinks "all well, seeing Charlotte every day is worth it".

"I guess you two find our lesson well-learned." She said, "If you don't mind, we would like to have some napping time alone."

Both Foxy and Chica smile and nod before Chica picks up her shorts and panties and they both climb down the ladder. Not before Chica puts her clothing back on, that is. After they push up the ladder and close the door, Rinnie smiles as she turns her head back to Charlotte's immobile form. Charlotte opens her eyes and brightly smiles back.

"You know, Rinnie…" Charlotte whispers, "You're such a black widow when you seduce me."

Rinnie giggles before she leans forward to kiss her on the neck.

"Says the fly to the spider…"

* * *

Lefty, Freya and Mike stare at the long list of those that crossed the line. The Egg Pawn was first place. Mike came in second. Lefty came in third. And Freya came in fourth. They all sit completely still, paralyzed by the sudden turn of events.

After when they all raced to their fullest to have their well-deserved prized, some Egg Pawn with a username of "MockingBird23" takes all of the glory.

"Does that mean no one wins?" Freya asks.

"Actually, the rule is that one of US who gets to the line first wins." Mike answers, "So, I guess the winner is ME."

All three of them fall into silent. Before this challenge was even made, both Lefty and Freya were getting hyped up by the thought of winning their prize in the form of Kira. But now, it felt all for naught. They both actually saw Kira as a prize and not a living being that now lives in her own personal dream world. Plus, neither of them had the experience of actually playing TSR beforehand. Mike, on the other hand, knows what he's all about.

* * *

She actually has Rinnie and Charlotte to thank for their "teachings". After what felt like an eternity, Mike springs to her feet and cheers. This is the first time he has ever won anything. Not only that, but he has a night-long date with Kira! Freya and Lefty clap to her accomplishment. They're both a little disappointed by their losses, but it was a fair-played game. Mike actually feels himself covered with a rainfall of confetti and roses; in his mind, celebrating his first victory on TSR.

"Yay!" A voice screams, "Sally won!"

Just as that scream was made, Mike's moment of triumph was short-lived. All of the unlimited confetti and roses suddenly vanished as if it never happened. All the girls look at each other in confusion until someone springs into the living room, cheering. A woman—who is rather a few inches shorter—stands on, what they could see, a pair of half human thighs—mixed with another half and calves of bird-like legs.

Yellow flesh covering the bird legs as each of her three toes ends with a talon on each foot. Her arms are formed into bird wings, covered with beautiful green and blue feathers. There's only a small claw on each wing acting as her thumbs, which are apparently helping her carry her own Switch controller. From her tight waist, to her petite breasts, to her adorably formed face, she almost looks like an adult trapped in a teen's body.

Even with the white tanktop and the knee-high yoga pants that she wears. Her bluish green, medium-length, messy hair always has one strand sticking upward. And her blue eyes opening to see the three girls in a sudden look of confusion. Due to that look, she thought the girls were Rinnie and Charlotte. This has been the first time she won on TSR, too. An alarm quickly shoots into her brain.

"Uh… Aero!" She calls, "Kira! Rinnie! Anyone! STRANGERS!"

Before the girls could react, she quickly falls onto her knees and covers her head under her wings, desperately attempting to protect herself. To them, not only does she look childish, but she also ACTS like it, too. Like a small animal calling out to its mother in distress. Before the girls could do anything to calm her down, someone else rushes into the living room.

This time, it appears to be tall, lithe creature expanding its silver wings to at least protect the smaller individual out of harm's way. The humanoid creature looks like it has a few muscles supporting its legs and wing appendages. The large, bat-like wings spread wide in an act of intimidation, its three-fingered hands armed with claws. Its silver, pebbled flesh covering its body, but not at all shining under the house light.

Its slim abs up its stomach, along with a slit horizontally across its pelvis area the same as Kira's, suggest that the creature is a male. Its neck and tail length long, the arrow-shaped tail tip and his overall head form seem to look like a jumped straight out of a fantasy novel. Meaning, that his face alone makes him look like a dragon if not everything else. A pair of horn-shaped crests remain on the back of his head, and his small nostrils ending his medium-length snout. A pair of fangs are long enough to protrude out of the front of the creature's lips.

His green eyes glaring at the "strangers" suddenly standing in the living room. Judging by their overall look and artificial flesh, they seem to be synthetics; their age-old enemies back for revenge since the revolution. They're not taking away his canary, or so be it over his fossilized body!

"Who are you!?" He demands, "And if it is a fight you all want, you sure came to the right place!"

"Woah! Easy!" Lefty yells, gesturing him to calm down, "We came here with Kira. We're her girlfriends."

Lefty's head flinches when the creature narrows his eyes and growls. Kira is strange on many things, but she would never be in a relationship with synthetics or any of the kind. She sure as hell wouldn't be dating humans, either. With a flap of his right wing, the flat membrane that makes up the wing shines as it hardens into steel.

The girls' eyes widen in fear before the pterosaur-like protector rushes to them. But, as he did, he's suddenly pushed to the floor with a hand on his back. All the girls look at who did, only to smile happily by seeing Kira's tired form giving the slightest effort to push him down. The other reptilian shakes his head and looks up at him, shocked. Kira, on the other hand, rubs his head in his own tired-encouraged headache. She takes a minute to yawn loudly before turning to the shocked humanoid once more.

"I was having a good dream a few hours ago, and I hear Sally calling in distress…" Kira asks, "And you guys have to make such a loud commotion towards our guests?"

The creature is left speechless towards Kira's words. As Kira lets him stand, he clears his throat.

"Um, my apologies, ladies." He said, "I thought you girls were lying."

"It is alright, friend." Freya replies with a smile, "We know that you were just protecting your friend. Is that right, girls?"

Lefty nods, but she still has no idea why Freya should be smiling after being threatened with a magically steel-made wing. Perhaps Lefty was just more crazy than she may seem. And judging by how Mike is keeping his distance, he doesn't seem very fond of their new friends, either.

"Oh, forgive me, but she's more than a friend." The humanoid said, "I'm Aero, and I happen to be a pterosaur."

With his steel coat vanishing, Aero wraps an arm around the woman, and she folds her wings to snuggle against him. A sudden message to the girls that she is apparently his girlfriend or wife.

"And this is my little canary, Sally. My lovely married mate, to put it normally."

"Sally's a Harpy." Sally said.

"So… you guys are extraspecies, too?" Mike asks nervously.

"Yes." Aero answers, "Except my kind happens to be very rare after the death of the dinosaurs. And harpies tend to be biologically close to Pterosaurs. Well… except for the obvious features."

Sally looks at the Switch remotes on the seats and smiles. For once, there's friends playing video games with her besides Rinnie, Charlotte and Aero.

"Girls play Team Sonic Racing, too?" Sally asks.

"Uh, yeah." Freya answers, "And, you must be MockingBird23?"

Sally nods in excitement. In a way, she looks adorable towards the girls as much as being with Aero. MockingBird23 was some username that she and Aero made up, in an ideal that they can hide their real names in the public online word of Switch. They had seen many other gamers out there that make their own cute and creative usernames to somehow hide theirs. That being that, the girls have been the first people outside the house that she has ever met without using a username. Kira scratches under her neck before he looks at the TV screen and then back to the girls. These girls were sounding a bit competitive over something.

"What were you girls doing on the Switch, anyway?" She asks.

Before Kira would notice, Freya looks away as her cheeks blush in embarrassment. Her index fingers tapping against each other as she tries to think of any way as of how to put it. When Kira looks towards Mike, she watches him smile and hide him arms behind her back.

"The truth is, Kira…" Freya answers, "We were competing over having a night with you. It was my challenge and the others accepted it."

"I see." Kira replies, "I know Sally won, but who came second?"

Instantly, Freya and Lefty point at Mike, who shyly looks up at him. Somehow, the situation actually makes Talon feel flattered. Some sort of impressed by their determination, even. Rinnie and Charlotte must have taught them how to play the Switch while he was sleeping, he figures. He sighs happily before he turns his attention back to Mike, not even close to irritated by them competing.

"Well, now that you won, what's the first thing you want to do with me?" She asks.

Mike's eyes widen, surprised by the way Kira asked that. In all honesty, he didn't even think of what he would want to do with Kira. He was too busy focusing on the race, to actually earn his privilege with her, that he had lost a single thought. All that he could think of is the least romantic ideas. For one thing, since she had just woken up, the first he would want her to do is to eat up before anything else. Then, he would just try to think it through. Though, by the way she is looking at him, waiting patiently for his answer, his mind went completely blank by the second. Mike feels his head spinning into a haze as he tries to force words through his lips.

"I don't know." He answers, "I haven't even thought of what to do with you even when we did the challenge. But, maybe you can eat first, and we can talk about it?"

Kira smiles, considering that as an idea now that she feels a bit hungry. With Mike following closely, she walks past Sally and Aero and into the kitchen. She suddenly takes notice of the silver dome on the table top. She steps towards it and raises a clawed hand to lift the top off. Her eyes widen in surprise and her mouth slightly waters by the still-warm meal that waits for her.

"What's this?" She asks.

"Freya made it for you." Mike answers, "She wanted you to feel appreciated."

Kira looks up at Freya, who sits with Lefty, Aero and Sally as they decided to continue playing with two new players. She couldn't help but smile.

"Consider it felt." She said.

Kira pulls up a chair and sits before she looks down at the her long-awaiting meal once more. Just as Mike sits by her, she leans her head forward to clamp her jaws into the meat. Mike falls surprised instantly once Kira gently thrashes her head left and right like a crocodile and slowly swallowing each chunk. Piece by piece. Little juice was left trickling from the steak, due to Freya cooking it medium rare. It takes a second for her to swallow the last piece before she takes a glimpse of Mike's surprised stare. Her cheeks darken in embarrassment as she takes a napkin to wipe off the juice.

"Sorry." She said, "I usually tend to eat meat like this."

Mike merely stares at her for a full minute, before smiling at her in amusement.

"It's okay." He replies, "So, shall we talk now?"

"Of course."

Kira raises two of her fingernails to pluck a potato wedge off the plate and bites it off her nails completely. Mike catches a glimpse of a newspaper laying on the table top. The folded newspaper shows a movie headliner that reads "Kamen Rider Zi-O _: Over Quartzer_. He leans forward to look closely into the labels, seeing that the movie will be shown at seven thirty PM. Tonight. Kira soon looks at what she was reading, and their eyes meet.

"Do you have any interest in watching a movie, by chance?" Kira asks.

"Well, I was overhearing how much you loved Kamen Rider." Mike answers, "I mean, when I was checking on you and Lefty."

To his surprise, he gets a smirk formed on Kira's lips. She couldn't help but form that one smirk as she suddenly looks at him as if he's a cute little spy. Someone's been doing his own little investigations. Though, she can't really blame him for his curiosity on what her interests in and what would make her tick. She takes a few more of the potato wedges one by one before drinking the wine, Mike waiting patiently for a response. Kira takes the last potato completely as she finishes her well-made meal.

"Well, I guess I could order tickets online for us…" She said before she wipes spices and wine fluids off her lips, "We could go see the movie and after that… well, we'll just see what happens."

Mike nods in agreement. He watches Kira stand off her chair and put the plate and wine glass into the sink. She then walks out the kitchen, with Mike following her. He closely follows her upstairs and into the library room, where each of the room's violet walls has a huge bookshelf placed against it. There is a desk at the very back of the room, where a large, high-tech looking monitor was placed onto the desktop and the computer itself remains on the left side of the desk. A rolled-up chair waits for her to sit and start up the computer. While Kira goes through websites and gives multiple clicks to find tickets to the movie, Mike wanders patiently over the bookshelves. One by one, his green eyes scan over many titles of many reading genres. Mystery. Horror. Adventure. Science Fiction. Historic.

Until Mike's eyes catch a glimpse on the Romance section, where he could find multiple titles of innocent love stories and… erotica. His eyes narrow as he looks closely at one title reading "Fifty Shades of Grey". He raises a hand to pluck the novel out of the shelf and opens it. He reluctantly flips to a random page, where he happens to have his eyes reading an erotic scene before his cheeks burn red. Having Spring Bonnie's advanced artificial brain, he could quickly gather the information of what the author of this novel wrote. And, he could fully understand the arousal and excitement that readers get by reading these. Mike suddenly hears the buzzing and ringing of a printer printing out a form showing a confirmation of purchasing two tickets. He could see Kira's smile of satisfaction across her lips.

"Okay. We're good to go." She said, "I just need to wash up before we go."

Mike quickly slides the novel back into the shelf before Kira could notice anything. He spins around to face her and smiles. Mike watches her walking out the library and he keeps her legs crossed, trying to hide the arousal her had reading that one scene. And the thing that made him aroused more than anything was once it made him think of Kira and him in it. Suddenly he feels some sort of wetness soaking into his panties, and he is more than glad to know that she didn't notice.

* * *

Aero steps into the kitchen as he decides to take a water break after his round with Sally, Freya and Lefty. That round on Team Sonic Racing was intense, hilarious and fun. He never actually thought that he and Sally would be having that much fun playing with strangers. Perhaps when Rinnie and Charlotte decide to come down and join in, and if they wait until Kira and Mike come back from their little date, they would all have some sort of game night some time. And maybe Alley could join in too when she gets back. He takes a glass from the cabinet and walks to the sink to fill the glass with water. He merely takes a sip when he hears ringing from the phone installed into the kitchen wall. He approaches the phone, reading a caller ID "Freya's Anime Pizza Place". He frowns, figuring that it's probably Kira's co-workers or someone else. He uses his three digits to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He asks, "Hello?"

Nothing. Just mere static. Aero looks at the phone for a minute, figuring that it was a wrong number. However, once he hangs up, the phone rings once more. The sudden ringing makes him twitch his head back a bit in surprise. He quickly picks it up again.

"Hello?" He asks again, slightly irritated.

 _"Is this Kira?"_ A sweet, feminine voice asks, _"The 'Kira' we have heard so much about?"_

"Uh, no. This is a friend of hers." Aero answers, more confused than ever, "I'm sorry, should I get her for you?"

 _"Oh, please don't bother. I wouldn't mind the wait. I just want to leave a message. A small token of my interest for her."_

"Okay?"

And then, suddenly, there's nothing. However, Aero feels that there is something wrong with the other end of the phone line. He could hear a sudden, chilling, hiss-like ambience ringing in and out of the phone. It suddenly sends a chill down his spine and the membranes of his wings. And while it is still going on, the feminine voice returns.

 _"I crave your mouth. Your voice. Your body."_ The voice said seductively, _"Silent and starving, I wander in these halls. Blood does not nourish me, the dawn disrupts me, all night I dream to hunt for the liquid measure of your steps. I hunger for your violent rage, your hands the color of a savage harvest. Hunger for the sharp stones of your claws. I want you to eat my soul like a whole almond. I want to wake by sunbeams flaring on your lovely body, the shining tips of your savage teeth. I want to be lost in the deep voids of your eyes. So, I shall pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight, hunting you for your hot heart. Like a demon in the temples of Japan. Have you gotten my message?"_

Aero falls completely silent, off guard by the caller's sudden direction.

"Uh…" Is all that he could manage to say.

 _"It matters not. I will have her read my thoughts by mail. Along with the truth. The truth about everything that she needed to know. The truth about ME. I only want her to know that she is not the only monster in this paradise of a pizzeria. I will be watching over her. Whenever she is broken, whenever she cries out to the heavens in pain, I will be there to help her heal. She will never truly be alone…"_

"Seriously, who the hell— "Aero was about to ask before he is suddenly cut off.

The caller suddenly hanged up before he could get any answers from her. He stares down at the phone in both curiosity and mere paranoia. Whoever this caller is, she apparently wants Kira. And what is also apparent, is that she seems to be willing to do anything for her. As he turns his eyes to the upstairs, he wonders if this "threat" is going to be problematic to Kira and the girls.

Yet still, in his gut, something does not feel right…


	15. Weekend at Kira Part 3

In the bathroom, Kira was spending her first five minutes washing herself in the shower. Steam slithers out of the top of the shower walls as her body was perfectly cleaned by the hot water and a simple application of body wash. Though, for some reason, Mike's clothing remains on the marble sink top and the silver sink bowl. Apparently, he wanted to join her. For as the steam hides from anyone who would simply walk in, Mike bites into a knuckle of her index finger. Kira holds back her moans as she lets Mike rub her breasts and waist, applying the body wash over her soft artificial flesh. She could feel his clawed clutches groping her breasts as the soap and small bubbles wash off her fleshy mounds and nipples. The hot water and the soap travel down her thighs and the flesh between her legs as she turns to face her reptilian lover. She looks down at the slit of his lower body and rubs it up and down. She looks back at him, hoping that he would let her give him a pleasurable session before they walk out.

Mike stares down at her before he nods in approval. Kira smiles happily as she rubs it faster and more relentlessly. Mike growls as his body lets his rod of steel and flesh exit his body and expose itself to her. She looks down at it before she reaches for him and strokes him up and down. He barely fits in her hand as she closes her grip up to his tip, and then opens as her grip slides lower. Mike rears his head back, feeling the intense feeling of her soft hand and the hot water filling him with heat. He looks down to see Kira's smiling face, her hair wet and held down by the falling water. However, somehow, the ponytails that her hair stay up and straight. Kira keeps on stroking him until she feels that his member is hard and ready, his steel and flesh pulsing with blood.

And then Mike growls as he watches himself disappearing into her mouth. Her eyes close as she feels his tip poking against the back of her throat. She moans before she takes him out of her, stroking him back and forth a few times before taking him back in. He grins and rears his head back again as Kira bobs her head back and forth slowly. She moans as she feels his head growing a bit inside her mouth. Knowing that her mouth alone couldn't pleasure all of him, she raises a hand to stroke him as she continues her thing. Kira takes him out of her mouth, but continues stroking him slowly. She looks up at him with a nervous but sweet smile.

"Am I… doing this right?" She asks.

"Would I make you stop if you are?" He moans.

Kira shows him her bright smile before she swallows him in her mouth again. She gently pushes him back, and he lets his back lay against the shower wall. He looks down to see drops of water traveling down her beautiful face, neck and breasts. He tries to hold his moan when he stares closely at how droplets fall off of her erect nipples. So deliciously seducing. His claws barely scratch into the wall tiles as he feels her sucking him.

"Oh, Kira." He moans.

Even the steam in the shower couldn't mask the hot breaths coming from his open maw. She looks up at him as she takes him out again, stroking him fast. She looks down at her breasts, shocked to see that he likes her nipples having water pouring on them for the first time.

"Wow." She said, "I didn't know you like this."

He grins as he finds that rather appealing. He grits his teeth when she decides to move her head back and forth faster as she twirls her tongue around his member. Even as he closes his eyes, his brain shows her beautiful form outlined by raindrops, sucking him and licking his head in a faster pace. He growls as he feels like he's getting close. Kira's eyes widen when she feels him growing harder and larger, a sign that he's about to explode. She closes her eyes once more and goes even faster, raising her hands to rub his abs and carriage area. Mike pants as he couldn't help but rock his hips against her mouth. Kira could feel him thrusting into her throat, but she keeps going.

And then he growls loudly in pleasure as his body releases a jet of his molten seed down her throat. Kira swallows every last drop before she takes him out of her mouth. She smiles up at him before she keeps him from collapsing. Mike's legs stiffen as he puts his control back to his body. He smiles at her, seeing that he didn't leave a mess on her. Kira stands up to look up at him, and then turns around to turn off the water. She sighs lovingly when Mike wraps his arms around her, licking her cheek in affection. Kira giggles.

"I love you, sweetie." She said.

"Obviously." He replies with a smirk, "I love you, too."

He takes her by the hand and they step out of the shower. Mike grabs a towel and wraps them both in it as they dry each other off. Kira giggles when he dries her hair and legs. It actually tickles when he plays with her hair. When they were fully dried, Kira steps out of the bathroom while Mike puts her clothes back on. As she steps into her bedroom, her apparel is prepared for him. For not longer than five minutes, she slips on her blue jeans, black t-shirt and her sleeveless jacket before she sits. As she finishes on putting on her boots, she turns to Mike straightening his bow tie. She steps out the door and walks with Mike down the stairs, hand-in-hand. Not without her getting the confirmation form, that is.

They step into the living room to see the girls playing another round of Team Sonic Racing. She notices Aero in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water.

"Well, we're going to the theaters to catch the Kamen Rider movie." Kira said, "You guys gonna be fine?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Aero replies, "Oh, Kira?"

She turns her head to him right when she turned away.

"Someone left a message for you a few minutes ago." He said, "Said some kind of poem for you. She also said that she was sending you a mail of it along with 'the truth of what she is'. Whatever that means."

She frowns in confusion.

"Did she said who she was?" She asks.

"Not really. I figured it was a coworker or someone."

Kira rubs her chin, thinking. Perhaps it was this "Cindy" person.

"I guess it's not the right time to be solving riddles right now." He said with a smile, "Mike, let's go."

He nods as they both walk out the door and step into the sunset light. Aero crosses his wings as he frowns in concern. He just hopes that those two would be careful with themselves.

* * *

Kira and Mike walk down the sidewalk far from their house. Mike has her arms wrapped around her left arm and she smiles as they keep walking down to the city.

"Hey, sweetie?" He asks.

"Hmm?" She replies.

"Can we look in that store over there?"

Kira looks at the shop selling the Halloween stuff. She looks up at the clock tower near the church. It's about an hour away from the movie premiere. She looks down at him and smiles.

"Sure, Mike." She said, "Let's go in there."

He smiles happily as he drags her across the sidewalk and into the store, surprising her with him apparent strength. As soon as they both enter the store, Kira could see everything that a Halloween lover could want. She scans the sections of the store before she catches a glimpse of the Women's Section. Mike drags her through isles of costumes and decorations to get to the isle of women's costumes. She walks pass every costume she could imagine herself in. Alice in the Wonderland. A princess. A slave Princess Leia. A futuristic robot soldier. A sexy nurse. She looks at every one of them until one costume catches her eye. Kira grabs the bag of the costume and shows it to Mike. The costume was a sexy witch; a witch hat having green stripes, a short, jaggy skirt and a top with a cleavage opening showing the top of her chest and the top half of her breasts. He looks at her happy eyes.

"How do you think I'll look in this?" She asks.

His jaw twitches, imagining a vision of her wearing the witch costume. Her breasts would be pushed up, jiggling every time she would walk. Her smooth legs covered with fish-net stockings. Her eye shadows glittered with dark magic, waiting to put a spell on him. She notices the jaw and smiles brightly.

"It turns you on!" She said happily, "This is perfect!"

From afar, he could hear a couple of women giggling amongst themselves as they walk away. He blushes as he smiles casually. He nuzzles his head against hers before they both walk to the cash registers up-front. While Kira and Mike wait in line, and Kira holding the bag, a couple of girls soon notice Mike and walk up to her. Both girls dressed and look like Yandere Chan.

"Oh my god!" The first girl said, "You're one of those anime girls!"

"Can we get a picture of you?" The other girl asks.

Mike turns his head to them and smiles.

"Of course you can." He answers.

While Kira hands the bag to the employee, and the employee scanning the costume, Mike makes anime poses in front of one of the girls' cellphone camera. First was a peace sign and a wink. Second was her hands formed into a heart. Third was her raising a hand and laying another on her hip like an anime popstar. The girls smile and give a thanks before they leave. He waves goodbye to them, when a man steps forward to her. This man wears clothing and a brown hairstyle that would remind you of Brock from Pokémon.

"Hey, I'm a fan of yours, too." The man said, "Could you maybe make some poses for me?"

"Okay!" He replies with a happy expression.

The man aims his camera at him, his cheeks redden for some reason.

"Alright." He said, "Can you do a sexy pose for me?"

Mike smiles as he raises his arms and cross them behind his head, his animatronic's breasts deliciously formed for the camera. The man's closed mouth waters as he takes the picture.

"Can you do another one?"

Mike looks left and right, thinking. His rabbit ears pop straight when he figures something out. He turns around and lays a hand on his rear, his innocent eyes staring at the camera and his finger laying on her bottom lip. The man is about to take the picture, until the camera takes a picture of close-up photo of a black shirt. The man frowns at the camera before he looks up, falling into a shock to see Kira. Her arms crossed and her eyes glaring down at him, Kira looks down at him.

"And just what do you think you're making my husbando do?" She asks.

Mike turns to her in confusion as Kira still glares at a nervously chuckling man. The man stands up, but still shrinks under the beast's glare.

"You better vanish out of here like an Abra…" She growls, "Before I Machop you into Ditto until you see Staryus!"

The man quickly retreats out of the store. Kira nods in confidence before she notices the two girls coming back to Mike.

"Oh. We forgot another picture." The first girl said, "Can you make a Yandere pose?"

Mike thinks about it, and then does so; framing his hands around his cheeks and his green eyes shine by the sunlight. Hehe stares directly at the camera as he thinks of Kira in a Yandere kind of way.

"Oh, Kira." He said happily, "You want to be my Senpai?"

The girls take the picture, then look at her in confusion. Then, Mike smiles as he is pulled close to Kira's embrace. They nuzzle their heads together, while the girls watch in take a picture of their affection before they wave goodbye and walk out again. After getting the costume Kira wanted, She and Mike walk out of the shop and down the sidewalk once again.

"How come you didn't want a costume, Senpai?" Kira asks.

"Like any costume would fit on me." He answers with a smirk.

"Well...there's those…"

* * *

It wasn't until they passed the town's Comic Store when they finally catch a glimpse of the cinema from a distance. The huge, temple-like cinema was built in an ancient way to set that drama-like atmosphere. They both smile at each other before they walk across the roar to get to the cinema. Far behind them, a woman in a trenchcoat and a hood watches them from afar. Smoke erupts out of the woman's cigarette before he drops it onto the sidewalk and crushes it under her feet. She watches them intently; specifically, Kira, who she had grown a seething hatred for. However, she is not the only one watches Kira the most. After taking so many pictures from fans and pushing aside those who were too dumb to notice her, this woman had grown impatient on the people in this town.

Though, once she has Kira in her grasp, the impatience and the wait will worth it. The tips of her fingers rub against the blade of a pocket knife she kept. She soon notices the animatronic watching them, and she glares at his direction. She won't let anything harm Kira.

Mike opens a front door of the cinema and let Kira walk in, for her to see the large main room of the cinema. Counters and sections of popcorn, drinks and snacks waiting for customers to get to. A small section has arcade games and claw machines that most people come in and pass the time in. Kira leads him to one counter at the far back of the room, selling tickets. There, she approaches a ticket seller, who is somewhat similar to Mike.

This employee is a synthetic; her artificial skin lined with hidden wires, brown hair length down to her back, and her glowing eyes looking at Kira as she hands her the form. The synthetic nods and smiles as she takes the form, turns to a ticket-making device, and hands the two tickets to her. Kira turns to him and takes him by the hand and leads him to a table for them to sit. Mike casually waits patiently and happily. Kira looks up at the wall clock. Thirty minutes until seven thirty. She turns her head to the arcade room and nubs her arm against his.

"Hey." She said, "You want to pass the time in there?"

He looks at the arcade room, and then turns back to her with a smile.

"I would be happy to." He answers.

And with that, they both walk into the arcade room. The first things Mike would notice are the game consoles of classic games and claw machines. He sees a Dance Dance Revolution game from a far back wall of the room, and he smiles brightly. He always wanted to try one of those, but the pizzeria didn't have any of those. He takes her hand and drags her to the game. He impatiently waits for Kira to put a few coins in it and he jumps right on the dance panels. He uses his feet to find the right song he would like to dance with. With his confident eyes, she chooses to dance to Bad Romance (Lady Gaga). He stomps forward to select it. Kira, still holding onto the bag of the costume, simply watches him.

And once the first arrow was rolling down, Mike goes straight to it. He starts out with dance moves similar to a vampire spreading his arms, being intimidating and mysterious. He then moves with such grace on his arms and hips, he might as well be moving with bats flying around him. Kira stands there with her arms crossed, amazed by much and how precise he's moving. He then starts to move his legs more, and he looked like he could pound a skull in two with how good he moves his calves and feet. Anytime he would whip his head in circular motions, his "ears" would stay in different directions as if they're radio antennas.

Soon, many other people begin to notice Mike and gather around. By how amazingly precise and graceful he was with the modern dancing, his score is still rising even when he beat the high score. Soon, the game switches to freestyle, and Mike quickly turns around to do face the crowd. He dances relentlessly with much grace, using his hips and shoulders more as he stares directly at Kira, keeping her attention to him. A fast-learning and graceful rabbit, Mike knows what he's all about. The song ends and Mike looks at the new high score. Few people were left speechless as some applaud to him; Kira merely smiles at him, impressed.

"You really got some boyfriend with you." A guy said to her.

"Yeah." She replies, "I really do."

Kira smiles as she watches Mike walking up to her. Mike rises to his toes and kisses her lips, and she smiles. Mike notices another game console. A consoled themed with zombies and attached with a red and blue guns. House of the Dead 2. Kira grins as she walks to the console, slides some coins into each slot for both of them, and casually grabs her red pistol. Mike quickly picks up his blue pistol and holds it like he's ready to shoot someone, very excited to kill some zombies with Kira. They both at once press their buttons, and the game begins. As a lame story line—which came straight out of a Resident Evil game—goes by, Mike and Kira aim and shoot at every zombie in their path.

With a flawless sense of cooperation between the two, they effortlessly mow through crowds of zombies with perfect shots to the heads. At one moment, Mike reloads while Kira covers him by shooting for him. Mike notices Kira's staring at him, without her even missing her shots. Kira looks at the clock and realizes that it's five minutes away from seven thirty.

Time does fly fast.

Mike notices this, too. And right when they reached the final boss. They let their characters die before they see that they both have the new high score of their own. A menu shows up, showing a keypad that only allows three letters to be typed in.

"What should we put in?" Kira asks.

Mike turns his head to her and smiles.

"I got an idea." He answers.

He aims his gun and shoots at the CAP button, and then aims and shoots at three letters. After he fires at three letters, he smirks before he slides his gun back in.

KXM.

Kira smiles at him, blushing by what Mike did there. Mike turns to her before he offers her his arm.

"Shall we?" He asks.

Kira wraps his arm with hers, and they both walk together to room eight. Together, side-by-side, they walk into the dark room and find their seats in the eighth of the higher rows. They both sit on their seats, Mike struggling to get his size in the seat and Kira giggling because of it. Once he feels comfortable, Mike blushes as he looks at her.

"Kira?" He asks.

"Yes?" She replies.

"Um…"

He runs his fingers over his "ears", nervous.

"What's a husbando?" He finally asks.

"Oh, that…" She replies as she scratches her neck, nervous herself, "A husbando is an anime character 'loved' by a fan. Considering that character as his/her 'husband'."

"So, in a way, you called me your husband?" Mike asks, looking up at her.

Kira looks down at him for what felt like an eternity. Looking deep into his eyes, those green emeralds that he calls eyes, and smiles.

"Yes." She said, "I love you, Mike. Just as much as I love your 'sisters'."

He smiles as his cheeks redden, he leans his head onto her shoulder. Kira lifts the arm between the seats, and Mike hugs her tightly. He gets as much of her as he can in one arm as the big screen lights up and shows the Kamen Rider insignia. After a minute, the movie starts with Kamen Rider Zi-O and Zero-One fighting.

* * *

The sky fell to night and all the lights on the town are all lit up. Very few people were on the sidewalks as Mike and Kira step out of the cinema. They laugh after a few conversations as they walk down the sidewalk.

"Yeah." Mike laughs, "The way Kamen Rider Zero-One fought Kamen Rider Thouser was amazing!"

They both laugh before Mike looks up to the sky. He smiles at the stars that almost look like billions of ceiling lights to her.

"I've spent so long in that pizzeria." He said, "I almost forget how beautiful the stars are. Now, there's so many."

Kira looks down at him, and then smiles.

"Well, I know a great place where we can just gaze into them." She replies, "We also would enjoy some peace, quiet and some quality time together."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

Kira takes her by the hand and guides him to this special place. She is caught by surprise when she feels him hugging her arm and keeping her close. She smiles as they walk down the sidewalk, unaware of the mysterious person following them closely. The man had a great patience on waiting for them to leave the cinema. Mike guides her to a large and magnificent park.

Kira feels like her breath was taking away by a shining pond reflecting the moonlight as a bridge was built over that pond. She lets Mike guide her further to the bridge, and leans his back against the wooden frame. He lets her lean her back against him, her body wrapped by his arms. She blushes as she looks up at the stars. And the moon itself.

"This is beautiful." She said.

"That makes the two of you." Mike replies, petting her hair.

She smiles as she looks up at him, and their lips seal with a kiss. Their tongues wrap around each other and they almost crush each other in their embrace.

"Oh, that is so touching." A voice said.

Both of them turn their heads to a rabbit woman standing far from the bridge. The woman throws her cigarette to the floor and pulls down her hood. Her short blonde hair barely hiding her darkened eyes. Mike growls in recognition.

"You sound familiar." He said, "Glitterstrap?"

"Glitterstrap?" Kira asks.

The rabbit chuckles at Mike's sense of memory.

"At least your memory isn't effected by that blow." Glitterstrap said, "You and I have a score to settle. Since the pizzeria, I was cast away by my brethren. And now, I must seek revenge for what you and your friends had done."

Mike glares at Glitterstrap as he gives the costume bag to Kira and gently pushes her behind him. He steps forward and flexes his claws.

"This doesn't have to be a fight, Glitters." He said, "Not like this."

Glitterstrap shakes her head, chuckling at her thought of Mike being like a pacifist.

"Oh, Mike, what happened to you?" She said, "You use to be vicious. Now, you're more like a stud who can't even keep a backbone."

Mike grits her teeth and clutches his claws, but Kira lays her hands on his side. He looks down at her scared eyes, his temper slowly fading away. She must be assuming that the man was a animatronic. He turns his attention back to Glitterstrap and stands straight.

"No." He said, "I'm not gonna fight you. Just let it go right now."

Glitterstrap glares at him, and then drops her trenchcoat to the ground. Her DD cup chest exposed to the moonlight, she grits her teeth as his body soon transforms. Her body slowly grows in height, her muscle and hair growth accelerates. Under the moonlight, the her endoskeletal frame changes; her legs bend into digitigrade, wolf-like legs, her face forming a wolf-like snout and ears and her entire body covering with greyish-black hair. Her red eyes glare at Mike before she roars out at him. His fingertips quickly form into claws as he prepares to fight her.

"You CAN NOT refuse!" Glitterstrap growls, "You don't have a choice!"

Mike growls at the transformed Glitterstrap. He turns his head to Kira, and points to the streets.

"Run, Kira." He said.

"What is Glitterstrap?" Kira asks.

"She is a Lycanthrope." He answers as he glares at Glitterstrap, "She is animatronic-wolf suffering transforming either under the moonlight or on demand. Even with the whole 'turn one into one with a bite' as a myth, she can still be vicious. That is why you have to run!"

Kira stares at him for a moment in shock. She slowly turns away and runs, leaving Mike to fight her. However, she stops, not wanting to leave him to die.

Mike and Glitterstrap glare at each other, their teeth bared and their claws flexed. And without further hesitation, both monsters lunge at one another. Mike and Glitterstrap reach for one another, clawing and biting into one another. Glitterstrap was slammed into a tree, her shoulder bleeding as Mike's sharp teeth digging into her flesh and shoulder bones. Glitterstrap howls in pain as he thrusts his claws into her abs and stomach before the werewolf kicks him back. Glitters moves her shoulder, and growls as she feels her shoulder pops back into place.

"Is that all you got?" She growls, glaring at him.

Mike growls before he charges forward, only to be bashed in the skull by her fist. He growls in pain when he is relentlessly clawed by the Lycan, his flesh being scratched and clawed deeply. He finds an opening and thrusts his claws forward, stabbing into her leg. The Lycan could only howl when Mike tackles her and slams her back into the dirt. He attempts to bite into her throat, but the Lycan grabs onto his head, keeping him at bay.

Glitters ignores the pain of him clawing into her arms by pounds her fists into his head and knees him in the stomach. That's when she left her throat exposed as Mike lunges and sinks his teeth into the Lycan's neck. The Lycan snarls as Mike effortlessly picks her up with his jaws and slams her into the tree, and then a wooden bench before he drags the wolf-man into the pond. Their feet splash into the water before Glitters could escape his grip.

Glitters tries to grapple with Mike, but the beast steps back and snarls. Before she could think of another strategy, Mike slams his shoulder into the Lycan's wounded shoulder. She howls by her shoulder being dislocated before Mike slams her again. However, this leaves him nape exposed for her to sink her teeth into. Before that, Glitters thrusts her claws to scratch deep into his left eye, blinding his left vision. Mike roars in pain before Glitters bites into his nape. To Bonnie's horror, she hears Glitters snapping his neck. The Lycan wasted no time in doing so. She throws Mike's now-paralyzed body onto the grass, into Kira's heartbroken view. The dreaded Lycan chuckles.

"Look at Romeo Iguana, now!" Glitterstrap said as she digs her claws into Mike's skull, pulling his head up, "You thought you could humiliate ME and get away with it!?"

The Lycan grabs onto her throat, crushing his windpipe. Mike was very much alive, but now he can't move a muscle other than the muscles around his head. Kira covers her mouth as she watches Glitters choke the life out of him, and the Lycan lets go.

"I should kill you right now." He growls, "But I'm not gonna do that. You would want that. So, I will make you watch while I tear your little Juliet apart."

She looks upon his bloodied left eye socket, and then rolls her eyes.

"Oh, right. How stupid of me."

She forcefully places his head to where his other eye could watch. The Lycan then turns to Kira, her teeth bared and her claws covered in blood. The blood of Mike. Kira could just stand there, paralyzed by her own fear as Glitterstrap lunges forward.

She grabs her by the throat and slams her to the frame of the bridge. Mike could do nothing but watch. Because try as he might, he could not heal his broken neck long enough to save Kira. He could barely cry a "No" as Glitterstrap prepares to thrust her claws into Kira. Kira closes her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Put the girl down, coward!" A voice calls.

Glitterstrap stops, his head turns to a hooded figure stepping towards them. Her black, ankle-high boots clamp against the stoned path leading to the bridge. A black, hooded cloak hides the feminine figure's form and face from the moonlight. She stops as the light could barely show a heart-shaped chin of the female standing before Glitterstrap. The Lycan scoffs.

"This has nothing to do with you, bitch." She said, "Leave."

"You had harmed Kira and threaten to rip my 'brother' apart." The woman replies, "This has everything to do with me."

And before anyone could react, the woman raises a hand to undo the laces keeping her hood and cloak on. Once the lace was undone, she harshly pulls the hood and cloak right off of her, revealing herself to the world. Under the moonlight, this feminine, lithe-formed woman looks like Mike, but with cat ear. Covering her ghostly pale artificial flesh, she wears a certain kind of clothing that the other girls had never worn. Her torso is covered with a purplish-white, laced corset lined with a zipper in the middle, her sides are lined with small, thin chains that would look like she has gills in her abdomen. She wears purplish-white pants that have several torn-up areas from her thighs to her calves. Her exposed arms have the wrists protected with purple, spiked bracelets. Her fingernails covered with silver claws.

Around her neck, she wears a necklace chain keeping a Freya Fazbear head charm; this Freya Fazbear, however, has an unusual skull-like appearance. Exposed teeth make a grin across the black Freya's jawline, its eyes red with evil and its yellow top hat and bowtie come with it. Her purple, gothic, short hair has a few strands covering her silver eyes. Her "ears" carry the exact same color, and her right strand seems to be cut in half. What's more disturbing is the small, zig-zagged slit across her cheeks, making her look like she's always smiling. Though, in this situation, she might as well be in a psychopathic fury.

Mike looks up at her, and his one eye widens. In his mind, he could imagine this woman in a flashback that he encountered before. He could still feel the bones forming his neck to be close to being repaired.

The mysterious woman takes a step forward, and cracks her robotic neck in intimidation. Glitterstrap, not willing to give in that easily, lets Kira go and turns to face her. She makes a snarl as she flexes her claws.

"I will not be scared away by the likes of you, Minnie!" Glitterstrap yells, "I'm going to tear you to ribbons and sell you off piece by piece! If you don't run away now, I'll show you just how vicious I can be!"

The woman does nothing at first, and then shows a grin that widens the zig-zagged carvings in her cheeks. She raises her hands, her fingers formed into karate chops.

"Alright, Fucker." She said, "Show me."

Glitterstrap snarls before she lunges forward, swiping her claws left and right. The woman steps to her left and right, dodging the Lycan's attacks with ease. As Glitters swings a clawed hand downward, the woman takes the opportunity to swipe her claws into the Lycan's eyebrows. She jumps back as soon as Glitters swipes her other. The Lycan chuckles as she barely feels a thing that she did.

"What was that supposed to do, sweet-stuff?" She asks arrogantly.

"The only kind of cut that silver blades could offer that mattered to me." The woman answers.

Suddenly, Glitterstrap's eyes are blurred with a red haze. She wipes away the red liquid, only to look down at what appears to be blood.

"The kind that bleeds."

Despite blood still oozing to her eyes, the Lycan blindly charges to the woman, only to have his right arm bitten by Mike. The woman smiles as she sees a non-paralyzed Mike crushing the Lycan's wrist. Glitterstrap jerks her arm away and, with Mike being too slow to dodge, backhands his away. Glitterstrap catches a glimpse on him and grins.

"I should've known I could've killed you right then and there!" He said, "But now you're slow!"

"Sure." Mike replies, "But you would be slow too if your spinal cord's healing."

Glitterstrap snarls before she charges at him. And as Mike smirks, the woman stomps; and a long, silver blade slides out of the bottom. The woman jumps forward and kicks Glitterstrap in her chest, her blade puncturing in her left lung. Glitters howls in pain as she covers the wound with hand, jumping back. The woman grins as she intended the blade to stay in her lung. Now, it is slowly slicing into his flesh.

"And YOU don't pay attention." The woman said.

Glitters lunges forward and swings a clawed hand, only for the woman to bend backwards and avoid the attack. This allows Mike to charge in and slam a boot into the Lycan's right shoulder. While his boot comes down, his sharp claws slice deep into the flesh. The shoulder left sliced open, and blood gushing out, Glitters snarls as she bites into Mike's shoulder, returning the favor. The woman jumps onto the Lycan's back and, pulling out a butterfly knife, she lets the knife manipulate itself and reveal a blade.

"All the familiar places…" She said before she stabs the Lycan in the shoulder.

She jerks her hand harshly, breaking the blade off. Glitters howls in pain, and Mike's claws slam deep into her stomach. As the Lycan jumps back, Mike's claws slice deep into her. The Lycan turns to the woman and snarls. His right arm hanging limply.

"Was that all you got?" Glitters demands.

"Not really. That was just a stab into your acromioclavicular joint. And even deeper." The woman answers, "It might be inflicting pain now, but with the blade broken off, you won't be able to move that arm for a while."

Glitters looks at her shoulder, seeing a deep cut where a silver blade is hidden deep. He growls in pain when he could still feel it cutting into him. He snarls at the woman, only to have Mike gripping into his throat and pushing him into the pond once again. Glitters claws into his guarding arm, and Mike backhands it away before he slams his skull into the Lycan's sternum. With his spinal cord healing better, he uses his newly-gained reflexes to slash into his chest and face.

When Glitters attempts to swing his left claws again, Mike grabs the wrist with one of his hands and uses his other to repeatedly stab into the Lycan's side. Before he could get deep enough, Glitters kicks him in the face, forcing him back. The lycan then pounces onto him and tries to chew into his throat. However, Mike keeps his mouth full with his whole hand. With his hand in the Lycan's mouth, he thrashes his claws tear into his mouth. Soon, Mike loses balance and they both fall into the water. Glitters, standing tall over Mike, grins.

"You're finished, Mike!" She yells, "Revenge shall be mine!"

Before she could land a blow, she's yet again stabbed by a blade from the woman. This time, it is a much longer, curved blade of a katana. The woman glares at the Lycan as she stands in the water.

"You don't get it, fucker!" She said before she dodges Glitterstrap's swung claws.

The woman runs behind her and grabs onto the thread-wrapped hilt of the Japanese blade.

"This isn't a park… It's a feeding ground!" She said.

She turns the blade and jerks it to her right, slicing open the Lycan's side. This wound causes the Lycan to fall to one knee, and Mike rises from the water. Before Glitters could realize, Mike snarls before he lunges at her, tearing into her throat.

"And he's the attracton…"

The woman watches Mike tear the Lycan's throat out. After a while of him tearing into her neck even further, she grins. She had never seen such bloodshed coming from a beast like Mike. She, along with Kira with her horrified eyes, watches as him slashes the Lycan open.

Blood filling the pond water and organs eventually ending up being food for smaller predators in the future. Mike growls as he butchers Glitters like she was cattle. Something in his mind told him to stop with the throat, but he didn't listen. Glitters had laid his furry hands on Kira, and Mike was going to make the Lycan pay.

Remembering Kira, he stops. His eyes widen, shocked by the sudden insanity that controlled his mind. He stands up and turns to her, seeing her worried eyes. Seeing him like this, hands covered in blood and standing over a Lycan torn open, must have put Kira in horror. He washes his hands in the pond water and slowly walks up to her. Kira quickly runs to him as soon as he fell to one knee. She lays her hands on him, emotionally hurt by herself seeing every deep wound throughout his body. Every piece of clothing torn. Every stain of blood. They both turn to the woman, who stands behind Kira. Her eyes full with her own loving concern.

"Who…are you?" Kira asks.

The woman smiles as she steps forward. And then suddenly, she bows her head to Kira.

"I am the woman you've heard from the tapes." She answers, "I am the woman that left you that message earlier today.I am the woman you have been searching for."

She has the katana in her hand, and she holds it in both of her hands before she offers it to Kira. Their eyes meet under the moonlight.

"I am Cindy. The one who's worthy of Senpai."


	16. Weekend at Kira Part 4

Kira stares at Cindy, who stands before her and offering her the katana that gutted Glitterstrap. Her patient silver eyes and her slit smile seem both disturbing and appealing to Kira; either because she saved both of their lives, or Kira's really going insane. With her wounds healing, Kira rises to her feet and steps forward to Cindy. Cindy goes down to one knee and bowing her head, still offering the blade. Kira reluctantly takes the sword and examines it. It seems like a beautiful sword. A Japanese inscription shines in the moonlight, into her one intact eye. It's a writing that she understands all too well.

"The Goddess's Gift." She said.

Cindy looks up at her, her eyes and smile so confident and so caring all at once. Indeed, it is a gift for the person who was raised in bloodshed. A person who has been through hell in her life and needed a companion to relieve the pain. Cindy, as an animetronic with a dark past of her own, knew that she was the key for Kira to have that relief. They will not have children one day, but Cindy will be by her side for all eternity. And when Kira passes away and leaves her in this world, she will build a majestic shrine dedicated to her senpai. That is her fantasy, her vision. That… is her mission.

"My Megami…" Cindy said as she stands and lays a fist over her ample breasts, "I have heard your bittersweet tale of torture and loneliness. I have sworn to accompany you wherever you go. To always be there for you to be your sex slave when no one else is. If you will have it."

Kira frowns at what she said.

"Megami?" She asks.

"You are the goddess and a tutelary." Cindy answers, "A watchful guardian who protects our pizzeria even through the worse of hell. My Megami, my senpai, all I ask of you is to accept my proposal."

Kira stares at her for a moment. In her mind, she knows that something is formed up in Cindy's head. She only seems less insane than what the previous employees had gave her credit for. Though, with that katana she offered him and the way she held herself against Glitterstrap, she seems to be the killer type. And to be called her Megami was a flattering compliment when she explained it. Now, Cindy stares at Kira with her patient expression, despite having that smile-looking slit across her cheeks. Kira looks down at the sword in her hand, and offers it to Cindy.

"I accept." Kira said, "But, this sword must not be mine. I want you to keep it safe. Keep it safe from ME. I want you to stay with me as my 'yandere'. Consider it as my 'Goddess's Gift'."

Cindy looks down at the sword in her hands, caught off guard. This beautiful sword given back to her by the Megami, and to be called her yandere, fills her heart with joy. She keeps her smile as she steps back and does her sword tricks. She forces her blade to spin in her fingers before she sheathes it into the holster on her back. She stands on her toes and kisses Kira on the nose. Mike stands close to Kira, concerned of her well-being. That's when they all hear sirens and see flashes of red and blue. Kira turns to the back entrance of the park to see police cars parking not far.

"Great. Police are here." She said, "Cindy, you need to— "

As Kira turns to Cindy, she is gone. As if she did one of those Batman stunts. However, she left her hood and cloak behind. She must've left the blades in Glitterstrap's body, too. Kira looks to her left and right to find Cindy, but she's nowhere in sight. She looks down at Mike, who hugs on her arm tightly. She raises a hand to cover her missing eye as she walks to the police; much to Mike's fear.

"Kira… what are we gonna tell them?" He asks.

"The truth." She answers, "We tell her that we were attacked by Glitterstrap, and someone helped me on saving you."

"Her?"

"Just trust me, we know each other."

Kira and Mike both walk into the lights of the police approaching the park. As Kira's one good eye could see, one of them approaches them with a flashlight of her own. This cop, illuminated by her own light, appears to be a lithe, young woman. Her grey police uniform carries her golden badge of USEP; meaning "United States Extraspecies Police". Her usually long blonde hair braided into a ponytail, and her head wearing her own police hat. Her brown eyes catch a glimpse of Kira and Mike, and they widen in surprise. She and her team were called in response to an apparent Animatronic Rabbit/Lycan sighting in the city park. Now, she's seeing Kira all scratched up and some animatronic that shouldn't be around him.

"Kira?" The cop said.

Kira smiles before she makes a nervous chuckle.

"Hey, Christene." She replies.

"What the hell are you doing here? And who's this?"

Christene points at Mike, and he hugs Kira's arm in a sudden act of defense. Kira turns back to Christene and raises a hand to her.

"Christene, this is Mike." She said, "She's one of the animetronics I'm working with. Mike, this is Christene. My roommate."

Christene looks at Mike, slowly understanding the situation. Her lips form a smile to him, which Mike slowly gets out of his defensive mode. Normally, Kira wouldn't go near synthetics. So, as Christene thinks, why is she dating one? She turns her head to Kira, concerned.

"We were called here in response to a Lycan." She said, "I'm beginning to realize that they mistook YOU as one."

"No." Kira replies, "It was Glitterstrap. She attacked us. Messed me up pretty badly. And someone came and helped me save Mike."

Christene rubs her chin for a moment, thinking. She nods before she turns her head to a car.

"Betty!" She calls.

She has her hands on her hips when a tall, titanic figure steps into the light. Taller than Kira, even, the figure's entire body is covered with armor that would not be similar to SWAT. The figure's breastplate appears to have been built to make room for its large bosom to fit in comfortably. Its helmet was built in with a knight-like visor and a hole for its long forehead horn to fit through. One of the figure's spiked gauntlets raise into a soldier salute. As Mike looks up in awe, this special-force member belonged to an old family line of monster originated from Japan. An Oni. Some are evil, malevolent cyclops with the blue skin. While some, like the one standing before Kira and Mike, is one of the good type.

"Yes, Captain Christene?" The figure asks in a war-tone voice.

"I'm gonna need you to extract the Lycan." Christene orders, "If she's alive, bring in the car. If she's dead… you know what to do."

"Yes, Captain!" The figure replies before it notices Kira.

With a casual lift of its visor, the Oni exposes its face. In the light, the Oni's face seems to be another beautiful woman; her green eyes looking down at him and her large smile greeting him in the sweetest of ways.

"Oh! Hi, Kira!" Betty greets in her now sweet tone, waving.

"Hey, Betty." Kira replies, waving back with a smile of his own.

Betty closes her visor before she marches into the park. Mike keeps his attention on the Oni as she watches her flexing her arms. Christene turns to the other members of the team.

"The rest of you, form a crime scene." She orders, "I don't want anyone to know what happened."

Christene turns her attention back to Kira and Mike as the team members move to the park.

"You two should get into the van." She said, "I want to know exactly what happened. That means I'll have to question you personally."

Kira and Mike nod, and all three of them move to the police van. Kira couldn't help but smirk. Christene always does want to be the big shot of the police. They step into the van's doors and take their seats before the doors close and the van drives off. In the van, Kira rubs her hand over Mike's shoulder, comforting him as he keeps the costume bag in his hand. Sitting at the other side, Christene takes out a notebook and pen and clicks the pen's point out. She gets ready to write.

"Now then…" She said, "Tell me exactly what happened."

The police van carrying Kira, Mike and Christene was traveling down back to Kira's house. In the van, Christene writes the last of what Kira and Mike were telling her. Glitterstrap attacked them. Kira tried to protect him and ended up having her neck broken. Mike was about to be torn to bits, before a mysterious stranger came in and helped her on saving Mike. Kira and this stranger killed Glitterstrap, and this stranger disappeared right when the police showed up. She takes a sip of a Pepsi cola before she clears her throat. As she could look up to them, Kira's wounds seem to almost be fully healed and her left eye kept covered. Kira still sits closely next to Mike, keeping herself in his arm.

"I see." Christene said, "Did you two ever get any identification of this stranger?"

"No. We didn't." Kira answers.

Christene nods, and then puts away the pen and notepad. Case closed. Though, to prevent any panic, no one needs to know what happened there. If the incident was to be revealed, it would cause an outbreak of a new session of violence between animatronics. She notices the police van parking in the driveway of the house, and she gestures them to get out with her. The police captain opens both of the back doors to allow Mike and Kira to step out. She steps out after them before she closes the doors and pats one of the doors.

By then, the van drives off down the road. Back to the station. As they all walk to the door, Christene was the first to open the door and step in. As the three of them step in the house, Aero and the girls are still playing Switch games. Even Foxy and Chica are in the kitchen chatting and flirting to each other. Right where they left them. Lefty turns her head to them and her eyes widen by Kira's condition. She drops her controller and dashes right to him.

"Master, what happened to you!?" She asks.

At an instant, Freya, Sally and Aero all turn their heads to them. And in an instant, they too went into an alarm. Sally covers her mouth with her wings, horrified. Foxy and Chica gasp as they stare at Kira's torn skin. Freya, on the other hand, clutches a fist and her eyes filled with anger. Someone did this to darling, and they all know it. There's no other explanation.

"Who did this to you, darling?" Freya asks.

"My God, Kira. And you two just went to a simple date…" Aero said.

"Everyone, just calm down." Christene said, her hands in a calm-down gesture, "Mike and Kira were attacked by a Lycan an hour before."

Aero turns to Kira, concerned.

"A Lycan? Was it Glitterstrap?" He asks.

"Yeah." She answers.

Foxy scoffs as she lays her hands on her hips, not doubting Kira's badass return.

"I guess by how our badass boyfriend came back NOT dead…" Foxy said, "I'll just assume this 'Lycan' is dead already."

"Well, we can definitely confirm that." Christene replies, "Since she and Mike told me the whole story. That said, Talon needs some time to heal."

All of them nod in understanding, showing their care for Kira. Except for Lefty, who steps forward to raise a hand on the arm of Kira's; the one that's covering her torn eye. Kira takes a step backward away. It's best that no one sees how her eye looks. Lefty retracts her hand, more worried about her than ever.

"You're going to be okay, master?" She asks.

"Yeah." Kira answers, a smile across his face, "I'll be alright. I just need an hour or two."

Lefty steps aside, and Kira walks down the hallway leading to upstairs. She turns to watch him go, her hand over her slowly cracking heart. By the sight of him, she falls devastated. Christene clears her throat and slowly unbuttons her uniform top.

"Well, in the meantime, why don't we all go out to get some costumes for you girls?" She asks.

They all just stand in the living room, still concerned of Kira. Aero smiles, deciding to be the one who's easing the drama. He hugs Sally from behind, nuzzling his head against hers.

"Come on, girls." He said, "Kira will be fine. We'll have fun while we're out there."

Foxy turns to Chica and smiles, casually taking her hand. Chica smiles back at Foxy. Freya and Lefty look at each other and nod, agreeing to go out. It's what Kira would want them to do, after all. Sally turns to Aero and kisses him on the cheek, more than happy to go with him. Mike, on the other hand, just stands there in the light. His neck covered with Glitterstrap's hand print—made by Kira's blood. Christene turns to him, and she looks at him with an expression of care. She thinks it's probably best for Mike to stay here. She smiles at the others as she takes her top off, showing her white tanktop.

"Alright." She said, "I'll go change into something more comfortable. You guys just wait down here."

She looks to her left and right, and she couldn't find Rinnie or Charlotte anywhere.

"Where's Rinnie and Charlotte?" She asks.

"They're up at the attic." Aero answers, pointing up.

Alley smirks as she walks down the hallway. Of course, they would be. Those two are the two that can't stay away from each other. But, she doesn't have a problem with that. She walks upstairs, seeing Kira's door closed and the door to Rinnie and Charlotte's room closed as well. Before she decides to change, she walks down the hall and pulls the door down. The ladder slides down to the floor before she leans forward, just to see anything.

"Rinnie? Charlotte?" She calls.

She could hear a couple of whispers before a series of thuds and footsteps. Finally, Charlotte pops into her view. Her shoulders and the upper half of her chest exposed. Her hair left as a ponytail. And finally, her neck and shoulders covered with tiny holes. She pulls a strain of hair back before she smiles at Christene.

"Hey, Christene!" She said.

"Hey." Christene replies, "What are you two doing?"

"Oh. Um… we're just having our usual night times. You know how those are."

"Alright. Well, me, Aero and the girls are going out to get some costumes. You girls going to be alright here?"

"Yeah. We've got our costumes ready. We'll be fine."

"Alright. See you girls tomorrow."

And with that, Christene pushes the ladder up and the door along with it. With Christene gone, Charlotte smiles as she stands up. What she couldn't let Christene see, she remains completely exposed and some of her body is covered with strands of Rinnie's web. She also has a skin-colored, rubbery imitation of a man's member strapped on her hips. She turns around to walk back to Rinnie's flushed form. Her entrance soaked and leaking with her fluid. Her arms tied behind her back by ropes. Her redden cheeks and her closed eyes, however, are what turn Charlotte on the most. Sweat covers the Rachnera's forehead, and her eyes open to see Charlotte. She smirks. Charlotte strokes his rubbery member as she gives Rinnie her evil smile.

"So, Rinnie…" She said, "You want the rest of your reward?"

Rinnie looks up at her and smiles, exposing her sharp teeth.

"Oh yes, Charlotte." She answers seductively, "Give me more."

* * *

A few minutes passed since Christene and the others left the house. Mike sits on the couch, sobbing by the thought of the incident. His neck still covered with the dried, bloody handprint. His mind so focused on that image of Kira's body on the ground. Her neck broken. Her left eye ripped out. Her skin ripped apart. He thought she was going to die, and he thought he was going to be dismantled right then and there. He looks up at where Kira is, knowing that she was still alive and he should be grateful. He would be even more grateful of his "sister" to come along and save the both of them. He wonders where Cindy's at now.

* * *

Kira lays on his bed, her wounds healing to the point of being mere red marks. She left a patch of bandage around her eye, so she wouldn't use her arm all the time. She's worries about how Mike is now, knowing that he must've felt scared and hurt. She couldn't blame him.

Suddenly, she hears tapping on the window. She sits up and turns her head to the window, and what she saw was Cindy. She leans on the window, her arm against the glass and her eyes staring directly at Kira. Kira gets off her bed and opens the window, letting her in.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

Cindy steps in Kira's room and kisses her on the cheek.

"I said I will always be with you." She answers, "No exceptions. I also noticed that your mailbox had my letter. So, I wanted to give it to you."

Cindy raises her arm to her, which she has a white envelope in her hand. Kira looks down at it before she takes it. He frowns as he looks back at her, and she gestures her to open it. Kira raises a nail to cut the envelope open and pull a few sheets of paper and open them up. She slightly turns away and looks at the first paper. Kira reads that the first paper was a written poem for her. Kira raises her eyebrows, impressed by every line and was also feels kind of disturbed, knowing that Cindy was the vicious type of lover. She looks up at Cindy, flattered. And Cindy smiles at her seductively. She gestures her to keep reading. And so she does, flipping into another page. Kira frowns as she reads something completely different. They seem like journal entries. They seem to have been scanned and copied from some original notebook.

* * *

 _ **July 18th**_  
 _ **I came to work today and the boys back at the warehouse came by. They handed me the schematics for the attractions. Nice.**_

 _ **July 19th**_  
 _ **I've just analyzed the plans for our "animetronics". I don't know why the manager wanted these to be made. The creation sounds a bit risky. But, what animatronic making isn't risky nowadays. All I know is that if I get paid doing it, I'm happy. I'll have to do the "Funtime Girls" first.**_

 _ **July 30th**_  
 _ **I haven't been writing in this for a while. Too busy. But now I'm finish. Expecting to do some testing tomorrow.**_

 _ **July 31st**_  
 _ **The testing went well. I'm glad I got to do it with "Cindy". She's good with her body, but damn, can she use her hands. She seems to be linked to some sexual default personality. I'm still not sure why the manager wants more than two of these sexualized characters. All**_ _ **well, I just tested her. Who am I to judge.**_

* * *

Kira turns her head to Cindy, confused. This seems to be something way different.

"What is this?" She asks.

Cindy just stares at her, patiently waiting for her to keep reading. Kira needs to know. So, she turns back to the papers and keep reading.

* * *

 _ **August 1st**_  
 _ **Halfway on finishing what they called "Goldie". Spring seemed to be excited to have a friend around besides me.**_

 _ **August 10th**_  
 _ **Boys back at the warehouse sent me this interesting animetronic plan. It seems that they're calling her "HF" or "Happy Frog". Might be appealing, I guess. Or maybe not. Judging by her breast size, I guess she seems to be a waste of silicon, now that I think about it.**_

* * *

Kira frowns as he skips a few entries. All that this is is just entries involving the pizzeria's first development. That is until she catches a glimpse of a few important entries.

* * *

 ** _August 20th_**

 ** _I was told to take out the "trash" today. I wish I didn't look inside. I don't know what Cindy's doing at nights, but something killed three night guards this month. I'm just glad the other two were thrown out by the staff. Finally, finished Funtime Candy today. Looking forward for testing._**

 ** _August 21st_**  
 ** _Spring seems more and more unusual. I called her in to the backroom and asked her what was wrong. She told me I was building her. I don't know if she meant Freya, Glitterstrap, Lefty… I was told to build a lot of "hers"._**

 ** _August 23rd_**  
 ** _I told the manager that there's something wrong with Cindy and Candy. The manager just told he will see to it that I will have authority to check them. He always says that. I wonder if the others think something's up._**

 ** _August 24th_**  
 ** _A bartender was having an argument with the manager. He caught her taking money out of the cash register, but she denied it. The manager told her that she's going on the night shift and she just stormed off. I asked him what happened, but he told me "She's getting what's coming to her". Whatever that means…_**

 ** _August 27th_**  
 ** _Took me a while longer than usual, but Happy Frog was finally finished. She seemed nice. The manager came to me and said we had to talk about the Funtime Girls._**

 ** _August 28th_**  
 ** _This is insane. I can't keep telling myself that this is normal. I'm gonna quit. That bastard can't afford me to do THAT. Cindy_** ** _was murdering the night guards we were hiring. One, the bartender, was suffocated somehow by Candy. When he found out, he smiled as if he was impressed. Told me that I just created a revolution of entertainment and security. A pioneer path of robotic defense, in fact. But I think that this should never have been started. I don't want anyone else to suffer. I don't know what to do…_**

 ** _August 29th_**  
 ** _I think this whole insanity has affected my mind! I saw things I have never seen before. A group of purple, three-fingered tendrils. And then in an instant, they were gone. Maybe it was stress. I_** ** _guess it will be over soon. Just this last animetronic._**

* * *

Kira looks onto the last page, and turns her head to Cindy. These entries seem a little too apart from Cindy's style of writing. When she looks at her, Cindy has a face of slight grief.

"Who wrote these?" Kira asks.

Cindy looks up at her, saddened.

"The engineer." She answers, "The one who made us. The one who made me. He died by suffocation. I…I was responsible for the bloody murders. I wanted to tell you this sooner."

Kira, caught off guard, widen her eyes. She rubs her head as he turns to the bed and sits, still having the papers in her hand. This all seems really confusing. The only thing Kira could think is "What the hell is going on?". Even with the engineer died of suffocation, she knows that it had nothing to do with the girls. At least, Freya, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Lefty. And Cindy was responsible for the mangled murders. So, it has to be these "other girls". Shy looks up to the saddened Cindy, who is looking down at Kira's pet snake. She smiles as she opens her hand to the snake, before they both hear a knocking at the door. Kira looks up to see Cindy gone. Just like that. Kira turns her head to the opening door, only to see Mike saddened eyes peering at her. His cheeks are red, evidence to his recent crying. Kira smiles, and it comforts him slightly.

"Hey, Mike." Kira said, "What are you doing up here?"

He looks down, laying a hand on the doorway. Kira could tell that he's still broken from the bloodbath.

"I…I wanted to see if you're okay." Mike replies, "I was worried about you. And…"

Before Kira could react, her eyes begin to water again. Tears begin to roll down her cheeks. Mike was so worried about her, and she was so scared. She looks up to notice Mike raising an arm, and she walks to him.

"Aw, come here." Mike said sweetly.

Kira begins sobbing again as she sits on his lap, in his arms. Mike keeps as much of her as he can in his arms, keeping her close. He could feel her wrapping her arms around him as she rests her cheek against his chest. She could hear his heart beating and Mike lays a hand on her back, silently calming her down.

"I thought you were gonna die, Kira." He whispers, "When I heard Glitterstrap broke your neck…I felt like my heart shattered."

Mike nuzzles his head against hers, using his own cheeks to wipe away the tears. Kira slightly smiles by him licking her cheeks, and she kisses his nose in response. Mike and Kira look at each other, and then they both smile. Their lips lock in a kiss. Kira's heart melts as she feels him lying her back-first onto the mattress. Kira licks on his neck, and putting himself between her legs. She jerks her head back the moment she tasted the metallic taste of her own blood. Mike looks at her, confused.

"What's wrong?" Mike asks.

"Your neck…" Kira answers.

Mike blushes as he now remembers the blood on his neck. He smiles a bit as he looks back at her.

"I don't care, Kira." He whispers, "It's your blood."

"Yeah, but I would like your neck without it." Kira replies, "You're unusually affectionate."

"I thought you were gonna die." Mike replies, "Why wouldn't I be?"

She grinds her pelvis against his, her panties soaked by a sudden arousal. Mike could feel the hot breath escaping her mouth as she pants. He closes his eyes and leans forward to lick her neck, feeling her pelvis rubbing against the slit of his body. With this feeling coursing in his body, he feels himself growing out of his skin. Kira could barely look down to see his manhood more than happy to see her. Mike moans when he feels himself rubbing between her soft petals through her panties. He lets her kiss his neck as he pulls off her skirt and panties, allowing him to feel her entirely. He grits his teeth when he rubs his tip against her warm outer walls; before he slowly slides himself into her, putting all of him into her. Kira hugs him tighter, feeling him filling her up to her "button" of pleasure. She pants and moans when he starts to move in and out of her slowly.

She hugs him until his neck is between her breasts, and then she kisses him when he decides to go harder into her. With all his strength, he pounds into her one sweet area inside her, forcing her to moan each time. He feels her inner walls growing hotter than usual as he moves faster but as hard as before. Her fingers dig into his nape as he thrusts into her faster. Having his neck between her breasts, he could feel them moving up and down by the impact of each thrust.

Kira's one eye widens when she feels him gripping onto her bandage as he screams in his wave of pleasure. This makes Kira jerk her head back simply by instinct. And Mike breathes heavily before he looks down at the bandage, and his eyes widen when he looks up at her. Because when Kira looked at her, she realizes that the vision in her left eye came back.

"Kira…you might want to look in the mirror." Mike said.

So, she did. And, to her shock, her left eye is no longer blank like a pearl. Instead, a blue, dragon-like pupil had replaced it during regeneration. Mike pulls himself out of Kira before she uses a finger to pull an eyelid down, seeing that the eye is fully healed. It just catches her out of breath. Amazed, even.

"I…I always knew that my body changes by regeneration, but I didn't expect this." Kira said.

They look at each other, and Mike smiles sweetly. He raises a hand and runs his fingers around her eye socket.

"Your eye looks beautiful." He said.

Kira smiles, flattered by his feeling of the sudden change. She runs the tips of her fingernail over her eyebrow and thinks of something bizarre. Get rid of one eye, it grows back with a new pupil. Get rid of the other…

"I'll be right back. I've have to do something, apparently."

She turns away, but Mike stops her by grabbing her arm. By the way his fingers touch the tip, her body stiffen and heart pounds. Kira turns her head to see his sweet and innocent face, one that's rather sexy in a way. She knows what he was planning to do. And even though the pain wouldn't be forever for Kira, it would still be disturbing.

"Let's not be hasty, sweetie." He said, "You seem…badass with one dragon eye."

And with that, Kira grins. She didn't have to ask just how badass he knows she looks; because she could see her prince-like smile. She reaches her hands for him, and he fiercely grabs her rear with both hands. Kira gasps and blushes as she lets him carry her back to the bedroom. With no one in the hallway, and without seeing where he's going, he stares into her eyes as he carries her into the room. He steps into the room with her, slams the door behind him with his foot and gently lays her onto the mattress. They look at each other for a moment before Kira leans back and rubs her petals in front of him. Mike tilts his head and grins.

"Hey, Kira…" He said, "When I lay down on my back, I need your eyes to face my…well, crotch."

Kira furrows her eyebrows upward, confused.

"Why?" She asks.

"Just trust me."

She just stares at him, sitting with her legs spread. She tilts her head as she smiles, curious of what he plans to do with her. She lets him lay on his back, his front side completely exposed to her. He rests his head against his crossed arms as he watches Kira turn over him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the view of her rear and entrance. He watches her straighten her back and turn her head back to him. Her smile alone fills his body with arousal once again.

"What do I do now?" She asks.

"Do your thing." He answers.

Kira looks down at his once again hard and ready member. She smiles as she bends down to get straight to putting him in her mouth. He grins as he feels her slowly swallowing his tip, and he could see her wet and exposed. He licks his lips before he grips onto her hips, and leans his head forward to trace his long tongue around her soft and warm petals. He hears her moans and feels her moving her head up and down slowly. He uses his thumb claw to separate her petals to thrust his tongue into her. She moans louder, and it vibrates onto his member as she goes faster. He widens his jaws to trap her body, closing his eyes as he tastes that familiar sweet and metallic taste of her insides. Since he and Kira had been making love back in the bathroom, both of them feel their pleasures are reaching their limits. Kira moans as she feels her inner walls constricting around his tongue, and Mike growls when he feels himself growing larger in her mouth. They both do their treatment faster; Kira bobbing her head up and down while Mike twirls his tongue and forces her to rock her hips. He could never have thought that this position would be this good, and she seems to agree with him. He moans through his licking as he feels Kira rubbing and tickling his carriage area, pushing him to his climax.

Suddenly, she lets him go as she arches her back and scream. Her body releasing her sweet fluids into his jaws. And as Kira grips onto the bed sheets, Talon growls as his own body releases his hot seed, shooting out and the fluid unintentionally landing on her face, breasts and stomach. She gasps when she feels his hot fluid on her, grateful that she isn't melting by how hot it is. She grits her teeth and shuts her eyes tightly when he gives her a few more licks before letting her go. He smiles evilly when he sees her turning to him, all covered in his fluid. She looks at him in embarrassment, even if she tries to look seductive.

"Did it felt that good?" She asks.

He chuckles as he licks her fluid off his lips. He smiles when he tastes a certain vanilla flavor.

"As always, sweetheart." He answers.

She giggles before she gets off of him and walks to the bathroom. He crawls to his pillow before he rests his head on it, sighing in relief to rest.

"Where do I put my clothes?" Kira calls.

"There's a washing machine in the bathroom." He calls back, "It's behind the double doors."

A moment of silence passes, then sounds of the washing machine opened and closed.

"Okay, they're in!"

He turns himself to where he can rest his head on his crossed arms, which are resting on the pillows. He opens his eyes just in time to see Kira standing naked in the doorway. He likes the way she leans over the left side, her breasts pressing against the frame and her eyes staring at him sweetly.

"Um…Mike…" She said, "There's something I have to let you know. And…this is embarrassing."

"What is it?" He asks.

She clears her throat as she walks to him and sits next to his stomach. She rubs her hand over her arm, nervous to tell him what she wanted to tell him. And he could tell by her ears curving downward. She gathers enough courage to let the first thought escape her lips. This is going to be weird as hell.

"Have…you ever noticed how you taste my fluids…and it tastes like it isn't usual woman's?" She asks.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Well…there's been a reason for that. You see, when I have sex with someone, I releases fluids that have a specific flavor."

She looks up to Mike tilting his head, confused. She sighs as she tries to get her thoughts together.

"What I'm trying to say…is that my body usually have something like an ice cream machine."

His jaw twitches a bit, suddenly thinking of the thought of each of the girls having their flavors. That would explain the vanilla flavor he tasted from her that time and the time before.

"Oh." He said, "I had no idea."

"I only have vanilla." Kira replies, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Mike said, licking his teeth, "I love vanilla!"

She looks up at him, shocked to hear that. On the outside, she smiles, delighted that he loves her fluids. However, in the inside, she feels weirded out when she told him this. She leans forward to lay next to him, cuddling against him as he lowers his arm on her. She kisses where his heart would be, and they both fall to sleep.

Kira suddenly opens her eyes when she hears a couple of people walking up the stairs. Her ears go up as she sits up, suddenly paranoid that it's intruders. Until the first person who steps in is Freya, smiling as she sees Kira laying with a sleeping Mike. She lays a hand on her chest as she makes a silent "Aww". Kira lays an index finger on her lips as she smiles back. Letfty steps in after Freya, blushing as she sees the same scene. Kira notices that each of them have a bag in their hands, but she can't see what they are.

"Is Mike doing okay?" Fredrika asks, concerned.

Kira nods, and she turns her head to him and rubs his neck. Wounds were healed and scars were removed. It's as if nothing happened. Freya smiles and both her and Lefty walk to the dresser to lay their bags onto the dresser. They turn their heads to each other, knowing that they want what Kira's having. smiles unbuttons her suit top and pulls it off. Lefty pulls her zipper down her body, instantly exposing her shiny body. Freya's suit top and bra drop to the floor, with Lefty's body suit shortly following. While Freya pulls down her pants and panties, Lefty walks up to the bed and sits to wait for Freya. Putting her top hat on the dresser and breathing deep for her breasts to rise, Freya smiles as she walks up to the bed. She leans forward and crawls up to Mike's right. As Lefty lays chest-first on his stomach, Freya nuzzles her head against his chest before she sleeps. Resting her chin on her master's stomach, Lefty looks up at him one more time before she too closes her eyes.

As all the girls fall into rest, Mike opens his one blank eye. He sighs as he falls back to sleep. He should get a bigger bed.

* * *

As an hour passed, the house slowly darkens by lights switched off. Aero and Sally nuzzle against each other in their nest-like bed. Their old-fashioned lights switch off by the clap of Aero's claws. Foxy and Chica lay with each other in the couch in the living room. They giggle and talk to one another before they promise to dream of each other. Christene, in her room, reads one of her erotica books. She notices that someone read her Fifty Shades book, before she shrugs and turns out the light. She turns on her left side to sleep. Tomorrow, they will all celebrate Halloween.

Outside under a streetlight, Cindy stands outside, watching the house from afar. She pushes a few strands of her hair behind her ear as she stares at the window of Kira's room. She is told to be her yandere, and she will always watch over her. To protect her from harm. No exceptions. She will always have to remind herself that. She blows a kiss to Kira before she turns and walks down the sidewalk. Away from the house. She turns her head when she hears something coming from a distance. A strange hissing sound coming through her like wind. She looks behind her to see a ball of shadow collecting itself before a pair of white, keen eyes and a zig-zagged smile appear. The ball of shadow soon forms into a dark purple entity; a pair of sharp, three-digit hands appear without any arms attached. This entity is what many cultures call as a phantom or ghost. However, some logical people would call it by its real name. RWQFSFASXC. Cindy smiles as she turns away.

"Oh." She said, "It's you."

RWQFSFASXC laughs sinisterly as he flies around her. The entity then hovers behind her, wanting to keep her company. RWQFSFASXC begins moving its mouth, letting out a certain kind of gibberish escape its mouth. Cindy smiles as she turns her head to it.

"It went great." She said, "Police came in when he accepted me, but otherwise, not bad for a first relationship proposal."

The shadow makes another series of gibberish, and her smile fades.

"Oh, yeah, her. Well, I suppose she'll have her usual problem at some point. But, I'll worry about that Monday. By today, I'll just let them have their holiday."

RWQFSFASXC tilts its body, and then smiles brightly as it follows her down the sidewalk. Back to the Pizzeria. Cindy still couldn't have the thought of smiling again. Because, by Monday, the others will want what the girls are getting. And soon…so will she. For now, she will wait until the time is right. The time when she gets her turn to play with Kira.


	17. Night 6 Part 1

"There is something we should let you know about." Rockstar Chica said.

"Is this about the 'other girls'?" Mike asks.

"Well, yeah. There are going to be some coming and going this week. So, don't be alarmed when you see the backroom door open. We're going to be out of their way for a while. Would that be okay with you?"

He thinks about it for a minute, and then nods.

He won't much like the change nor would he be comfortable with new girls, but as long as they're as good as the originals, he'll be fine with that. Chica smiles before she leans forward to kiss him on the cheek. She doesn't want to leave him alone with the other girls, but they want what she and the originals are getting.

She looks up at the clock, and it reads 12 AM. Her eyes soon fill with sadness, but she swiftly puts her smile back on her face.

"We should get going." She said.

She kisses him between the nostrils and gets off of him to walk out the room. And just like that, she were gone, leaving him sitting on his chair.

In the cameras, he sees each camera viewing each room of the building. Bonnie and Lefty were talking with Molten Freya and Rockstar Freya in the concert room. Foxy and Chica are letting out their frustrations with the Whack-a-Mole game in the arcade room.

Finally, in the camera view of the backroom, he sighs when he sees the door opening slowly. He flips the cameras off to save power and sits back on Kira's chair, waiting patiently for his girlfriend.

As Mike was waiting for Kira, he hears the clatter of shoes coming his way. He turns his head to see the first thing the light has revealed to his eyes. A soft foot wearing a green, short-heeled dress shoe. And then another steps in, bringing the newcomer into the light more. The girl's body form is lithe and her face is built with that heart-shaped chin and her twin braided green dye hair. However, there's something about her that seems…unusual in proportions. Her rear, shoulders and legs are finely sculpted like the originals, but her breasts are large; larger than Kira's, in fact.

And her pair of large mounds are covered with her green and yellow striped blouse. Each of her buttons are pale-colored and look old-fashion. A leather belt is strapped around her jean-made skirt that is length to the middle of her thighs. Despite the color of her clothing, her eyes and cheek dots are pink in color. Her eyelashes were professionally trimmed to look like she's a pop star. By the look of how she stands and how she acts, she looks shy towards him. Chica had told her about Mike, but the sight of him sends chills down her spine and her already impressive breasts enlarge by an inch.

"Um…hi…you must be M-mike." The girl said, slowly waving, "I'm Happy Frog, but the others call me 'Happy'."

"Hey." He replies, "So, you're the first 'other girl' to meet me?"

Happy nods, holding her arms behind her back shyly and looking down. Mike merely stares at her, but the way she unintentionally presents her breasts is rather tempting. He watches her nervously walk up to him and look at him with such overwhelming anxiety. She's been used to being around human males, but seeing him for the first time just makes her more shy than usual. Most human males look at her and try to get alone with her for her breasts, but Mike just stares at her in the eye, not seeming to expect anything from her.

"Mike, sir…I usually call a man Onii-Chan." She said, "So, I guess I should call y-you that. I-is that okay?"

"Onii-Chan? That's an unusual nickname, but sure." He replies.

"I always have a fe-fetish of brother and sister relationships. That's why I want to call you that."

He soon notices Happy raising her hands, and he could see that they're shaking in her own anxiety. She slowly unbuttons her blouse; one button at a time. All he could do is stare at her shy eyes desperately trying to stare back, but keep looking away. Her pink cheeks light up by her apparent arousal/shyness.

Mike tilts his head; that's new. He suddenly catches a glimpse of her open blouse and her white bra barely able to keep her large breasts up. Happy allows her blouse to fall off her arms and let it land onto the tiled floor.

She bites her bottom lip, figuring that he was ready to pounce on her at any minute. But, as she looks up at him, he just sits there. She reaches back to undo the claps that are keeping her bra on, and the bra quickly fall off to reveal her large, firm-soft breasts to his line of vision. Her puffy areoles and erect nipples are the first and only things to greet and stare at him. He stares back for a moment before he looks up at her eyes. Happy rubs her breasts as she shyly walks up to him.

"Speaking of fetishes…I do things differently." She said, "Are you okay with…what do men call it? Titfuck?"

His eyes widen. Through the experience with the previous night guards, he can assume that she did learn that from some…perverted guys. He just stares at her, surprised. And right as she asked that, she quickly covers her hands over her face, fallen into her anxiety of him bickering at her.

"Yeah. That would be okay." He replies.

Happy looks through two of her fingers, caught off guard by his politeness and his patience. She uncovers her face, but her lightened cheeks remain. She raises a hand to rub him on his stomach, inner thighs and the slit of his body.

Mike sighs I pleasure as he watches her rub him with both of her hands. However, something doesn't feel right, which is the cause of his slow response. Happy seems…uncomfortable. Into some kind of discomfort, even. Her bitten bottom lip and redden forehead are the evidence. He tilts his head, concerned. Happy looks up at him in shock when he gently grabs her hands, stopping her.

"There's something wrong, isn't there?" He asks casually.

Happy stares at him in the eyes. After what feels like minutes had passed, she looks away in guilt.

"Y-yeah." She answers, "I'm hurting. I don't know how or why, but I feel a certain aching feeling. I need help."

Mike tilts his head once again, and he leans his head forward to look closer to all of her form. It didn't really take long; her breasts are large and the areoles seem to be reddened and aching. Something that the Kira had told to put into her.

"How often have you massaged your breasts?" He asks.

"What?" Happy asks back.

"Usually when you feel an aching feeling in your chest, that's because your breasts are made with your own aching feeling. A sudden arousal. So, have you've been massaging them often?"

Happy looks down at her breasts, and her cheeks lighten brighter. She hasn't been thinking that this was a thing. Throughout the days of when she used to work, she had often been feeling aroused all the time. And they had to put her in the backroom because of it; she couldn't work with the constant arousal feeling. Now that she knew what it's caused by, she whimpers in guilty-pleasure when she thinks of Mike doing it for her. She just should've known…

"N-no." She said.

He frowns at her situation. He gently pushes her back and uses his claws to lift her onto the desktop. He smiles, assuring her that he will be careful before he raises his hands to fill her in his hands. His hands could barely hold her breasts as he massages them in circular motions.

Her cheeks brighten, but this time, she's loving this. That aching feeling in her breasts is suddenly fading into feeling of pleasure. That surging heat traveling throughout her body begins to spread all over.

Happy moans, her mouth watering by his gentle touch and the flesh between her thighs begins to heat up by her own body heat and moisture. Her lips twist and swift in her delight, and he smiles at that. He squeezes them gently, and her moans loudly in an instant. As he continues to move and squeeze her in different patterns, Happy grabs her hands onto the desk in the point of turning white. She couldn't help but wrap her legs around his waist, keeping him close. He knows she loves this. He keeps this action for a moment longer before he crushes her areoles and nipples between his fingers. He watches for a response, and Happy begins to moan and pant hot breaths as he scissors and tickles her areoles.

"Onii-Chan…" She whimpers, "Please do it harder."

Mike does what she pleads of him. He squeezes her breasts harder and twists her nipples in the same matter. He feels his own arousal growing by how her pants grow hotter and her shoulders shuddering. His hands open and close in their clutches on her, and he looks at her nipples. And Happy makes a soft scream. She opens one eye to see that he was gently biting into her left nipple.

She closes her eyes shut and moans through her squirming lips. She feels her something inside her body rush like water in a hose the moment she feels him sucking and twirling his tongue on her nipple. She doesn't know what it actually is, and her mind is filled with panic. However, Mike keeps giving her breasts his undivided attention, as she wanted him to. She widens her eyes when she feels a growing heat surging through her insides and her breasts.

She doesn't know how, but she thinks that this is her getting close. Before she could react, she screams by her climax. Her entrance leaks out her hot fluids and, to his surprise, liquid begins to spray into his mouth and between his finger and thumb. Mike keeps her nipple in his mouth as he tastes a certain bubblegum flavor in fluid of her breasts.

It would feel weird and unnatural if he calls it "milk". He keeps her exposed nipple bent, only for a moment before he switches breasts. Happy's cheeks brighten even more by her sweet and intense climax surpassing. She smiles when she could feel him draining her fluids out of her breasts.

This is just what she wanted from him. She catches her breath as Mike takes a step back after her legs relaxed. When he looks down at her breasts, he tilts his head. What was once the large size of Happy's mounds are now the exact size of Kira's.

He guesses that the size would expand over time. He'll have to give her this treatment daily. He looks up into her eyes, and Happy smiles as soon as she realizes that he's staring at him intently. Her breasts and her warm flesh are still soaked by her fluids.

"Thank you, Onii-Chan." She whispers.

He smiles. He leans forward to kiss her on the forehead. Happy looks down and realizes that he is gotten hard from the experience, but he didn't try to have sex with her. He actually took his time to help her with her desperate need, not his own. She looks up at him, feeling a bit more comfortable with him. With a sweet smile, she gently pushes him onto his chair.

To his surprise, all he could witness is Happy kneeling in front of him and Mike eyes close slowly when he feels himself in her soft hand. Happy strokes him slowly up and down, making him grow harder and larger by the pulse of blood. When she notices that his member is well lubricated, she retracts her hand and puts his warm hardened steel between her breasts.

While she would expect him to disappear between her breasts completely due to experience, she falls surprised when she realizes that they only sandwich most of him. She looks up at him in a shy way, but she knows she can return the favor.

As Happy moves her upper body up and down, her breasts slide and stroke his fleshy-steel. She closes her eyes in a new sense of pleasure; Mike's manhood feels so warm and hard…and her breasts are so soft to him. Mike leans his head back, moaning by her breasts sliding onto his shaft and tip. His insides tremble when she decides to move her breasts in different patterns, making him feel closer.

Happy watches him appear and disappear between her fleshy mounds, but not his tip, though. So, she leans her head down and takes the tip in her mouth. She twirls her tongue and bobs her head over it. His claws dig into the material of the roll-up chair. He feels his insides burning with his molten fire rushing through him like wildfire. Happy gives one strong suck on his tip before he couldn't help nut thrust his hips against her breasts. Happy closes her eyes and keeps her grip tight, feeling him moving fast and strong between her fleshy mounds. She moans loudly when she feels that sensation. He feels his molten feeling rushing through him faster than before. And he mutes the roar behind his throat when he releases his molten seed. The hot fluid that shoots from his body jets upward and coats onto her breasts, surprising her with the intense heat. She feels like he releases fluids that can ignite fire.

"Oh no! I'm on fire!" She screams.

He jerks his head upward, surprised and worried about her. Only he could relax when he sees her smiling flirtingly at him, her breasts covered in his seed. He just realized that she made him worry about nothing.

"Made you look."

Mike leans his head back with a chuckle; she got him. He didn't know that she could be the prankster type. He watches her stands up, her breasts moving upward a few times as she does it. She leans forward to kiss him on cheek before she picks up her blouse and bra as she walks out. But she stops in the doorway when she notices something in her blouse pocket.

"Oh, Mike." She said as she walks back, "I forgot to leave you with something…If you want it."

Mike looks up at her, curious. He nods as he sits up as he watches her pull something out of the pocket. He tilts his head when she holds in against her lips and filling its long, rubbery material with her air. He realizes that it's a balloon before Happy turns around and ties the opening of the balloon.

He leans to his left and right, trying to see what it is as she manipulates the balloon into something. The sound of rubber rubbing against rubber fills him with even more curiosity. After what feels like an eternity, she pulls out a marker and scribbles something on it before turning back to him.

On what Mike could see is a balloon manipulated to look like rabbit. She drew a pair of eyes and a scribble saying "To Onii-Chan". She connects it with a string and gives it to him. He plucks the end of the string, flattered by the light and thoughtful gift. She is a "Balloon Maker" for a reason.

"Thanks, Happy." He said, "I really mean it."

She smiles happily before she kisses his cheek and skips childishly out the door and down the hallway. He watches her cheerfully skip her way to their showers. With his manhood disappearing back into his body and with a stretch of his arms, he decides to walk out the himself. Only for him, he just needs to pay Kira and the girls a visit.

* * *

In the backroom, which is a rather large room to be, a shadow looms by the moonlight illuminating through the ceiling window. Dubstep music of "Infinite" could be heard across the room as a figure walks past the numerous lifeless animetronic endoskeletons.

The darkness mask their specific inner workings as the figure reveals herself in the light. The light reveals the face of Scrap Cindy; her jagged grin still visible and her silver eyes looking upon the source of the lithe and slightly curved shadow.

She watches this feminine figure raise a hand to attempt to choke one lifeless endoskeleton. Her hand and fingers are covered with spirals of snakelike tendrils, but they are barely visible as the endoskeleton could barely have its head lifted by an unknown power. After a few failed attempts, she clutches her fist in frustration.

"No…" The figure said in her smooth, sexy voice, "I'm losing my powers. If I don't pleasure a man tonight, I'm be powerless…"

Cindy steps forward, with a slight concern for her. She looks at the clock; it reads twelve AM.

"The night isn't over, sister." She replies, "You can still give pleasure to one…male…"

"Male?"

"Not a human male. He is something much more. Something much more durable and resilient. He's given a heel of a pleasure week for the other girls and he's even pleasuring Happy Frog as we speak. He's dating Senpai. And you know that means he's worthy."

Under the shadows, the figure smiles. She turns to Cindy and steps into the light. The lithe figure of a feminine animetronic, from her heart-shaped chin to her breasts and to her curved waist, looks somewhat like Cindy. Except, the differences are obvious.

Her short hair is blueish white, unlike Cindy's. Whereas Cindy's suit top and dress pants are blue, this female's top is blueish white and her dress pants are red. Her bowtie are ruby red. Her artificial flesh is rather pale due to the lack of exposure to sunlight; because an animetronic's skin is functioned to change by "tanning".

This Cindy clone has the same freckles under her eyes, but her eyes are consumed by darkness. And with them, white orbs of light could act as her pupils. From her left hand, the same snakelike tendrils slither around her forearm and fingers happily before she flicks them off with a tap of a finger. This animetronic, which looks like someone to die for, smiles seductively.

This Cindy clone is rather the "mother" of Cindy and the other girls. Candy is her name; whereas the public used to call her "Cynthia".

Her and Cindy was once the first animetronics they created, as their line was supposed to follow one that belonged to this "Funtime Candy and Funtime Cindy" that were made decades ago. She had her revenge before they could be scrapped.

Now, she's hungry for this "Mike's" pleasure.

"No…" She whispers, "This night is not over…"


	18. Night 6: Part 2

Mike walks down the hallway to see Kira and the other girls. He sees that the Bar area and the main room is being unused as usual. He soon notices Kira throwing basketballs through built-in arcade hoop. From a distance, he watches her bend her back to retrieve a ball, standing straight and moving her arms to bend and throw the ball into the hoop perfectly. He smiles as he walks up to her, purposefully making his footsteps silent. She has a streak of twenty perfect hoops so far, but just by a second she loses grip on one ball. She accidentally throws the ball behind her, but he bats it back to the hoop in a perfect precision. Just like that, she notices him with a smile.

"Your session with Happy Frog over already?" She asks innocently.

"Yeah." He answers, holding her hand.

She blushes at that, letting him raise her hand to kiss it. She keeps her hand in his as she turns around and allow his arm to wrap around her waist. They walk up to the Street Fighter game console and play a few rounds against each other for while. And as Mike would fristly be M. Bison and Kira would firstly be Chun-Li, they would compliment each other's strength and physical appearence while they beat each other into a stalmate each game.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lefty remains sitting in the Pirate Cove, curled up into a ball and shutting her eyes tightly. She keeps herself out of sight, ever since she have been having these strange visions. Visions that seem to disturb her. When she opens her eyes, her sweet twinkling stars are replaced with red snake eyes once more. She closes them tight and shakes her head. What is happening!? It shouldn't be bothering her now; she had sex with her son last night. She then starts hearing voices; hushy, disturbing voices.

"Mari." The voice calls, "Mari, you have something to do. I want you to bring Mike into the office. Now."

Lefty raises her hands to cover her ears. She desperately tries to get the voices out of her head, but the voices keep coming. Despite her screaming in her head for the voices to leave her alone. They bombard in her mind like a brain plague. She desperately fights a losing battle against this "shadowy link" until...

The struggling stops.

Lefty lowers her hand and lay them onto the bottom of the floor. She opens her eyes, and the red pupils replace her good spirit. Her lips form into a smile on what her "master" has in store for him. However, in her mind, the real Mari is trapped in a vortex of darkness and insanity. In this vortex, Mari could do nothing but scream for help. With no one to come to her aid, she curls into a ball in this vortex and sobs, wishing this nightmare would end.

* * *

Mike and Kira are merely nuzzling each other's heads against one another as they lean against the Pac-Man game console. He soon notices Lefty walking up to them, but...Lefty looks a lot different than she did before. Kira looks up at him, confused before she turns to notice Lefty as well.

"Hey, Mom." Mike said, "How's it going?"

"I need you." Lefty whispers hissingly.

His eyes are now filled with confusion. For one thing, his mother's eyes would never look like this unless she would need pleasure badly. And she shouldn't. He turns to Kira, and she nods to him, assuring that she'll be fine without him. He leaves Kira in the arcade room to follow Lefty to the office. Still paranoid about this sudden change of expression, he keeps a close eye on his mother. He feels even more confused when he watches Lefty's head turn to him with a smirk. She raises a hand to grab his, and pulls him into the office as they were just a few feet away from the doorway. She lets him sit on his usual chair and then just stands there next to him, staring down at him. Mike looks around, not sure what's going on. She said she needs him, yet she's just standing there, smiling at him.

Suddenly, he hears the clopping of heels coming from the halls. He tries to lean forward to see who it is, but Lefty stands behind him and uses her summoned strings to tie his arms and upper torso onto the chair. He growls at her as he struggles; his mother never acts like this. Even his rabbit are tied to the chair's arms. From the corner of his eye, he sees a form of Cindy stepping into the office. This woman, however, looks more bluish compared to the real Cindy. Her dark eyes scan him as she smiles evilly. With Cindy following closely and pushing the door button to close, Candy stands in front of him, arms behindher back. To answer Mike's look of confusion, she clears her throat.

"So, It seems YOU are the 'Mike' i've been hearing about." She said, "Obviously, you are. I can tell that you are either angry, scared or confused. Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Cynthia, but please to call me 'Candy'."

Candy makes a bow to him, and she then smiles up at him in a greeting. To him, her voice sounds soothing and relaxing, but the atmosphere is still ominous.

"Uh...Hi." He replies, "I'm glad we can make a sudden aquaintance, but maybe you should explain to me as in WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON."

"Oh, that." Candy said as she stands straight, fanning away the negativity, "I, like dear Cindy, was one of the original animetronics that were built here. Also, like Cindy, I possess supernatural powers that not all the other girls possess."

Mike turns his head to Cindy, surprised. All Cindy can do to respond to his stare is to hide her arms behind her back in shyness.

"Cindy?" He asks silently.

"Cindy's power is to put supernatural power into her blade." Candy answers, "How do you think she was able to hold herself against your rival? She can also speak to the dead on all Hallow's Eve. My power, however, is to use telepathy, using these as my hands."

With a wave of a hand, she reveals her snakelike tendrils that slither around her palm and hands. They are more transparent and ghostlike even now, to Mike's line of view. And with another wave, the tendrils vanish as quick as they appeared. Her smile fades away into distress.

"However, my powers have a limit." She said, "In every month, I must pleasure with a man so that my powers will gain back their energy. Because of the suffocations I cause, mere human males wouldn't stay as lasting food sources. That's...where YOU come in."

He tilts his head. So, SHE was the cause for those deaths involving suffocation. By looking at the features of all of the girls and the telepathic ability that Candy couldn't always control, he was looking at the wrong method of killing. Before he could comprehend about the whole situation, he watches Candy unbutton her suit top and pull it apart, exposing her breasts that are about the same size as Freya's. However, her firm-soft flesh have no nipples or areoles to top them. The breasts look smooth and faceless without them.

"Make no mistake, Mike." She said, "I have no pleasurable areas on my breasts. Nor do I have a womanhood. My body is similar to a Barbie doll; completely clean and censored, you could say."

"Then, how am I suppose to pleasu-"

Before he could finish that question, he suddenly feels something crawling on his thighs. He gets completely shut off when he feels claws and fingers tickling and raking around his body and internal organs. As Goldie buttons her suit top and covers her breasts, her eyes still glow as the phantom tendrils slither about without even a hand as their source. She smiles as a few of the tiny hands slide to grip onto the button of his jeans.

"You don't." Candy answers.

Mike's clawed hands clutch as he struggles in the strings. He feels no pain; just pleasure. And that's what's worrying him. This is unusual, and Cindy and Lefty are just watching Candy do it. He feels himself getting aroused by her phantom hands, he feels himself getting hard and erupting out of his body to reveal himelf right as his pants were unzipped. Candy's eyes flash a bit, impressed. She telepathically calls her "hands" to wrap around him and stroke him tenderly. Each of them moves up and down his head and shaft as if nothing is stopping them. And despite being made of air and smoke, they give off a feeling of multiple hands on him. He feels that all of the girls are stroking him at once. Because of the collecting heat and the sudden feeling of the hands playing with his organs, he grits his teeth and growls in pleasure.

She watches him struggle in his pleasure, amused. She tilts her head as she uses her tendrils to kick it up a notch. Inside his body, her ghostly talons push everything in him up and forward. Mike clutches his eyes shut and leans his head back as he feels the hot seed rusing out of him faster than usual. She must be the impatient one. He soon notices Cindy walking up to him and kiss him on his throat. Mike growls as Candy's ghosty talons force him to release his seed all over Cindy's hand, which happens to be on his tip. Cindy grins as she looks down, she raises her covered hand and licks off some of her hand. Mike watches as he narrows his eyes in weirdness.

These girls must be crazy, but for some reason, he's loving it!

Despite no one else seeing it, Cindy watches in delight as red soul-like essence escapes his body. She gestures for the essence to follow, and the tendrils pull the essence towards her one-by-one in a pattern. She smiles as her tiny snakes bring the essence into her body, revitalizing her powers and shining her white pupils and goldish hair in a bright glow. Finally, her powers have returned! He catches a glimpse of that glow before Cindy sits on his lap, noticing his hard member still hard. She opens her mouth to show her fangs before she raises a wrist and pushes a finger deep into her artificial flesh. And with that, black veins begin to show themselves as they reach Cindy's face and lips.

"Cindy?" Mike asks, "What are you doing?"

"Just trying out a special venom." She said gleefully, "I've been saving it especially for you."

His eyes widen in terror. He struggles in the surprisingly strong strings as Cindy leans forward and exposes her fangs. She licks her teeth before she closes her eyes lovingly and sinks her teeth into the artery in his neck. He hisses as blood drip from the tiny holes and her venom courses itself into his bloodstream. For how she amnufactured it as, this venom is meant to be a pleasure serum. Whenever the venom enters his bloodstream, Mike will see the thing he finds sexy and arousing; while this sexy and arousing thing would mean that he would give all of his love to those people. Only, those people will be her. A hissing slute could be heard as her venom courses all of itself into him. His heart pounds in his chest instantly and his eyes widen. In his mind, he sees flashes of images that should be Cindy. Bared, beautiful versions of Freya, Lefty, Foxy, Chica, Happy Frog.

And Kira...

They are all beautiful, naked and smiling at him one at a time in that same pattern. Over and over and over again. Cindy looks deep into his now color-changing eye. He has completely been drugged by the venom. She leans forward to kiss him on his neck and chest. And in his mind, he could feel that it's all of the girls showering him with kisses. Cindy smiles at his pleasure, and she wants him to feel like this forever.

However, something else happens...

Mike looks down at Cindy, who has her image change into Kira. Kira's image looks like a mangled version. His eyes widen further when he sees her changing every time the hallucinations change to Kira. Her ears and left arm slowly remove themselves; either by some case of time or outside causes. Her sexy and beautiful smile slowly fades into a face of despair and horror. Her right eye changes into an empty socket and her naked body shows scratches, scars and burns everywhere. By the sight of her, his heart breaks.

Cindy soon notices his face of helplessness and despair. She looks back at Candy and then back at him, confused on what she did wrong. Candy frowns in her own concern.

Soon, his mind shows him new things. Things that truly bring his emotions into haywire. Kira, in his mind, is looking back at a man kickking a door open behind her; beer bottle in hand and a ticket in another. Kira screams in distress as the man grabs her by the hair and drags her to a room.

Kira's scared and tearful face remains as she desperately kicks and screams for help. That face of sadness and despair that Mike once possesses fades into a grit of teeth and glaring eyes. Soon, he would see Kira being forced to have sex with this man, and his friends, with a gun pointed at her head. Kira's eyes filled with tears and not of pleasure, like they wanted from her, she repeatedly screams for Mike to save her.

"Save me, Mike!" Kira cries, "Please! Save us!"

And a sound of gunfire sounded off in the air. And a bullet into her head...

Mike's pupils shrink and his teeth clutch against each other. Cindy falls off of his lap, and her buttocks hit the tiled floor as she watches him growl visously and thrash his head back and forth. He desperately gets himself out of the strings as his claws dig the chair viciously. Candy looks at her left and right before she walks away, not without taking Lefty with her. Cindy turns her head to notice her sister opening the door.

"Where are YOU going!?" She demands.

"We...gotta go somewhere, apparently..." Candy answers as she prepares to close the door for Cindy.

Cindy looks back at Mike, who uses his legs to lift himself and the chair. He glares at the wall to his right and charges. With a slam against the wall, and with the chair breaking in two, Mike finally frees himself after chewing off the strings and the chair arms on his forearms. Finally free, he glares back at Cindy, forcing her to shrink under his shadow.

"Uh...Performance issues?" She said as she nervously chuckles.

Mike glares down at her, and the hallucinations show Kira being shot by gun...belonging to Connor's laughing form. Cindy instinctively ducks when Mike swings his clawed hand through the air. The beast roars in fury as he claws into the tiled walls, leaving trenches of scratched cement. Cindy turns to the doorway and, without wasting time, diving through to avoid any other attack. Candy uses her power to push the door button, and the magnetic door shuts onto the ground before Mike could break out. Horrified, Cindy sits as close between her back and the wall as possible. Her, Candy and Lefty watch him viciously tear into the tiled walls and attempt to break through the thick window. Mere scratches can be visible in the light as Mike glares at them and roars out to them in anger.

Kira is still lying on the ground, in his mind, dead and in the most shamful of display. And it was CONNOR'S DOING! Mike turned his back for one god-damn night and Kira and the girls are all his slaves! How was it that quick, how was Connor alive, he doesn't give a shit! All he knows now is to tear every one of them apart! They will all pay! He desperately claws into the thick glass, hearing laughter and mockery on Kira's demise. And his helplessness.

With a twitch of one of her "ears", Kira hears something terrifying. She turns her head to the hallway quickly as she recognizes that roar. She runs to the hallway, knowing that Mike is in distress or something! She stops when she notices Candy and Cindy standing out side of the office. She sees Cindy curling into a ball in terror and Candy frowning at the sight of Mike's destruction, not sure what happened. Kira turns to notice Foxy and Chica in the doorway of their room, scared and not sure what's gotten into Mike. Molten Freya and Happy Frog were behind her, with Happy fresh out of a shower.

"Candy, what's going on?" Kira asks, "What's happening to Mike?"

"Ask HER." Candy answers, pointing at Cindy.

Cindy looks up at Kira's concerned eyes, and she then sighs in guilt.

"I don't know what happened." She said, "I injected my love venom into his bloodstream. That one vein should've worked."

"Which vein?" Freya, using Toy Bonnie's voice asks.

"The vein that travels to the brain. To the Amygdala part of the brain."

Candy sighs in frustration despite the rage and destruction being made in the office.

"You injected the venom in the Amygdala?" She asks angrily, "You should never do that to a non-human."

"What do you mean?" Lefty asks.

"The Amygdala is the part of the brain that acts as the memory, decision-making and emotion reaction functionality. More importantly, it acts as the main part of his/her sexuality, fear... and aggression."

She glares at Cindy, who stares at the sparks and tiles flying behind the door and window keeping them safe from Mike.

"YOUR venom triggered his aggressive state." Candy said sternly, "And now because of YOU, he has gone completely beserk!"

Kira covers a hand over her mouth, horrified. She turns her head to Mike bashing his head against the tiled wall again and again, roaring to the top of his lungs. It's like watching a madman try to escape his straight jacket. And she could see, in close inspection, she sees Mike's eyes leaking tears despite glaring at nothing. There has to be something going on in his head. Something that's triggering that anger.

"Candy, can you get into his mind?" She asks, "We need to find out what's causing this whole to happen."

"Well, I can try." She replies, "I just need to concentrate."

She raises her hand and closes her eyes. Her finger tips glow as her snakes travel through the window and straight to Mike's tired head. Once she gets into his mind, she gets caught off guard. She sees flashes of Kira being raped, shot and torn to scrap. The criminals mocking and laughing at him. And... She finally opens her eyes and backs away with a gasp. All eyes are on her as she turns to Kira.

"Kira, he's angry because of YOU." She said, "He's having hallucinations of you being torn to bits. He's trying to break out just to save you. At least, in HIS head."

Kira turns her head to Mike weakly clawing into the walls once more, saddened. That venom was meant to show just how much love one could give to her and these girls. Apparently, he would go through hell and claw his way out of that office just to save HER. She watches the dust of cement coating his claws, his blood coating his face for bashing into the wall too hard and the black venom still coursing in his bloodstream. They have to do something before he destroys himself. She frowns in determination as she turns back to Candy.

"Open the door." She said.

"What!?" Candy asks, quickly turning her head to her.

"You heard me! Open that door. Just enough for ME to get in there. I'm going to calm him down."

"Look, Kira, I know you're trying to be cool here, but-"

"SHUT UP!" Kira yells, tears in her eyes, "Mike is killing himself! He's going to die of exhaustion of the hallucinations of me if we don't do something about it!"

Candy stares at her for a moment. She looks at every one of the other girls before she sighs. She uses her power to open the door, and Kira quickly steps in before she shuts the door. Now, it's just Kira and Mike. She steps to the window and looks at Candy.

"I have an idea." She said, "I need you to get the venom out of his bloodstream with your powers. I'm going to distract him, try to at least calm him down. Can you do that?"

Candy nods, and Kira turns away to face Mike. He weakly turns his head to her, and his body suddenly fills with adrenaline. He growls as he crawls on all fours like a tiger stalking his prey. Kira keeps her distance.

"Mike, baby. It's me, Kira." She said, "I'm not dismantled. Try to think. You're better than this. You killed Connor. He won't hurt me ever again."

Mike roars in fury, making her flinch as he pounces to her direction and corners her into a corner of the office. She turns her head away as his teeth are mere inches away from her. Her skin crawls by feeling his hot breath over her.

"Okay, you're right. Never mention puny Connor."

Mike stops as he leans his head back. His eyes glare at her, and his mind starts sending him different images. He sees Kira, only in different versions at once. Different voices. Normal Kira. Sexy Kira. Tortured Kira. Skinned Kira. Shy Kira. He frowns as he tries to make out which Kira is real. Candy concentrates as she feels that her snakes are entering his bloodstream, slowly pushing what's left of the venom out of him. Kira looks up at him, smiling up at him sweetly.

"Mike, sweety." She said, "It's okay. You don't have to fight anymore. I'm okay. See?"

She raises her hand to cup his cheek, and he instinctively flinches. His angered eyes slowly widen into realization. With the images flashing in his mind still, he raises a hand to cup Kira's cheek, and he sees each of her versions grabbing his hand sweetly. He watches her lower his hand and place it onto her breast, letting him feel the beating of her heart.

"My heart is still beating. I'm not dismantled. I'm okay."

Mike feels something oozing out of the holes in his neck. With the venom leaving his body, his hallucinations begin to fade away. As his eyes widen further, he sees the Kira that he thought was slaughtered. They share their gaze, and his eyes are full of confusion.

"Kira?" He asks.

"Yes, sweety." Kira answers, "It's me. I'm untouched and unharmed."

Mike backs away and looks around. His eyes fill with shock as he sees the damage he made. Some of the tiles on the walls were stripped to the cement insides. The cement itself is scratch into trenches, even in the floor. The desk itself was smashed in two, collapsed onto the floor as the camera tablet was cracked and splintered in plastic. He picks up a rubbery object that he happened to rip apart in his rage. His jaw hangs in horror when he realizes that it's the balloon that Happy Frog gave him. Once again, his heart breaks by how much destruction he was forced to do. He slaps a palm onto his face and clutches his claws into his skull in devastated frustration. He doesn't remember what he thought he saw, but he can tell it made him destroy everything in the room. From behind, Kira watches him intently.

"Mike?" She asks.

He answers her by turning his head to her, devastated. She takes a step towards him, but she stops when he raises his hand.

"Stay away from me." He warns, "Just...stay away."

She watches him turn away and lean his back against a corner. She stares at him, feeling sorry for him. She watches him raise his clawed hands to cover his face in guilt and despair. She can't just stand here and watch him suffer. She walks to him, showing no fear to him. He notices this and moves to protest, but Kira kneels in front of his and gently grabs his hands. She shares her gaze with him as she slides her fingers between his knuckles. He sighs in defeat when he knows that she isn't going anywhere. He lets his body relax and calms down. He feels her cupping his cheek in her hand, and he leans his head forward to nuzzle against her. She wraps her arounds around his neck as they nuzzles their heads against one another. She kisses his head as she hums sweetly into his ear.

"They should've killed me when they had the chance." He growls, "They say that I'm a monster and i always will be."

"Don't say that." She whispers, "Don't ever say that. You're not a monster. The only thing you can destroy me with is your love."

Talon closes his eyes tightly as he cuddles closer to Kira, and she lets him rest his head on her lap. She hums as she pets him, calming him down.

"You're my good love-rabbit, Mike." She whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He hisses, "My sweet, silly bunny."

Kira smiles as she continues to softly sing to him. She hugs him tightly in her arms as she occassionally kisses him.

 _"The worst is over now, and we can breathe again. I want to hold you high, and steal your pain away. There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight. I want to hold you high and steal your pain. 'Cause I'm broken when i'm open, and I don't feel like I'm strong enough. Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away."_

Candy watches the scene intently. She had not told them everything that she had seen in his mind. She had seen death, destruction and massacre. A mangled mess that would soon change into something greater like a butterfly. A wonder slithers into her dark mind, and she knows that she has a lot of work to do. And with that vision in her mind, she knows that this will be interesting. It seems that Mike isn't what he thinks he is. She turns her head to notice Freya in the main room, having the restaurant's phone in her hand. She must be calling the manager or the Extraspecies Protection Unit.

"Yes. That's what happened." Freya said, "Damage? Well, I'd say Mike skinned the entire office. Broke the desk and tablet, too. Yes, it was Cindy. Okay. Yes, sir."

She hangs up and rubs her forehead in stress. Not for the damages or the cost of repairs; the manager has more than enough money to replace all of it. She feels stressed by her worry about Mike. None of them have ever seen him like this, and Happy just had her first impression on him. She puts up the phone and walks up to the office, and she then steps in to Mike and Kira's view. She walks up to them and kneels near them.

"I spoke to the manager." She said, "He said he'll have a few people come over and fix the office. It will take a few weeks. So, he's giving you a paid vacation until December. He'll let Candy have a word with Cindy."

"Thank you." He said.

Freya smiles at that and leans in to kiss him on his forehead. After that, she stands straight and walks away. And she walks past Happy, who just so happens to be in the doorway. She looks down at the shredded balloon that she just gave. She looks up at him in pity before she gives him a slight smile. With a pick of her pocket and a process of blowing into a balloon, she manipulates the rubber into a few loops until she makes a new rabbit. She scribbles something on it before she walks up to him and hands it to him by a string. Mike carefully takes the balloon and sees what was scribbled. And he feels like his heart is melting by the message.

 _"Get well soon. Love, all of us!"_


End file.
